It's Not Easy
by crazyme88
Summary: Bella saw her boyfriend and sister making out. she then decide to move in with her dad but her mom said that her sister will go with her. what will she do? she never dated boys again or will she change because of Edward? the Hales are Bella's cousin. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. please read and tell what you think. if you think it's bad, i'll delete it. if you think i should go on, tell me. please review so i will know what you guys think. i'll try to update early. thanks.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Break-Up and Plan**

I stood there frozen. I could feel tears going down in my cheeks. My knees are getting weaker but I urge myself to be strong.

"Oh. My. God. I didn't mean to Bells. It's not what you think it is," Josh, my boyfriend, said.

"Sure to hell he meant it sis," Jessmyn, my twin sister, said.

"Babes, please. Believe me, she's lying to you. You know what a big slut your sister is."

"Like you were not all over me," she smirked at Josh.

"All of you just shut up! Okay?" I yelled.

"Babes, please. I'm really sorry," Josh begged.

"First of all, don't call me babes because we are so over from now on and I won't forgive you. Second…" I was cut by Josh.

"Bella, please. I know we can still work this out….." I cut him him off.

"Shut up, okay? I'm not yet done. Secondly, don't ever go near me and that's also for you Jess. And lastly, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." I was already crying hard.

"Please, Bella? I need to…" I cut him off by pushing him outside the door so he was out now.

"I….. I don't even want to look at you. You can sleep in the couch from now on." I yelled to Jessmyn and ran towards my room and locked the door.

I turned on the radio and turn up the volume to the loudest. I was so mad with my sister. She has been the biggest slut in school but I didn't mind them because I knew I loved my sister until now. I have been nothing but kind to here and all she did to me was messing around my boyfriend.

Well, Josh was a playboy before I met him but then I believed that I could changed his life so he did and I never really expected him to cheat on me with my sister. He really changed a lot when we were together or maybe he was just faking a lot.

There was also a time when he cheated on me once but I forgave him. I kept telling myself not to forgive him but I couldn't resist not having someone there for me when I needed someone but this time I knew I have to end it so I did.

My sister always brought different guys from school everyday in our house. My mom doesn't really know 'cause she works at night. I never told my mom because I know how she is and she tortures us when it comes to boys and stuff even though I had nothing to do with it.

'O great. I have school tomorrow!" I thought to myself before drifting to sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 'urgh' the sound of the alarm clock. I hate it when I have to wake up early in the morning. I am not a morning person. I repeat. NOT A MORNING PERSON. So I got up from my bed lazily and went for a hot shower. I wore jeans, my favorite green shirt and a cute ballet flats.

I went down and glad that my mom was still not here and my sister was still upstairs sleeping. I quickly ate breakfast and gave a note to my sister.

'Jess, don't even bother looking for me you slut. From now on, you take care of your own ride and ignore me 'cause I'll also be ignoring you. Don't even bother calling me you twin sister anymore. You are a total stranger to me now. –Bella'

I didn't really feel guilty for the note I left for Jessy after what she had done to me. So, I quickly drove to school, hoping I would not find Josh in school yet. Fortunately, he wasn't here yet.

I made my way to my classroom and just read a book while waiting for the bell.

The day went off slowly but I am still glad because none of them seem to bother me. Josh tried to talk to me but I always ignore him or avoid him if possible.

I went home directly and did my homework. After homework, I cooked dinner for all of us because today was my mom's day off.

"Hey girls," my mom called for us.

"Hi mom! I miss you so much," I said.

"Where's Jessy?"

"I don't know. She hasn't come home yet."

"Oh. Okay."

"Mom, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it dear?"

"Mom, I want to move to Forks and live with dad."

"Oh Bella. I've been waiting for you to say. I didn't know how to say it because maybe it would upset you but I was glad you brought it up."

"Thanks, mom, I was hoping if I could move in next week."

"Okay. Oh and tell your sister to pack."

"What?!"

"Tell your sister to pack. I don't want her here. I know what she have been doing. I want her to move in there with you and dad."

"Why?"

"Because I want her to change her attitude. And if she still lives here, then she would get nothing out of here life and you know I can't always be here for you guys."

"The reason why I want to live with dad is to stay away from her. She has done enough damage in my life mom."

"My decision is final and she is going with you. And besides your cousins are also there to take care of you."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Jasper and Rosalie. They've been like a brother and sister to me unlike Jessy."

"That's good. You better call them and tell them you're going to live with Charlie."

"Okay mom. Love you. Oh and dinners on the table."

I became happy at that moment because I really missed spending time with my cousins. They treat me as their sister too. I'm so glad I have them in my life. They were also like my bestfriends. I tell them everything.

The week went by quickly and I already packed up my things and told my goodbyes to my friends and teachers. I also told my mom everything that had happened and she seems happy that I broke up with Josh because she doesn't like him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do you think? you think its bad? you think it's good? please review so that i'll know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review guys. I know it's not that good but please tell me what you think.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Forks**

"Bella! Come on! The plane is about to leave," mom yelled.

"Okay mom. I'm coming," I yelled after her.

I quickly ran downstairs and thankfully I didn't trip because I am an accident prone type of girl. The drive to the airport was okay. There were small talks and I only spoke when spoken to.

"Bye mom. I'm really gonna miss you. I'll call you when we get there," I said.

"Yeah mom, bye," Jessy said.

"Okay, bye kids. Love you all," mom cried.

"Mom don't cry," I said.

"Love you. Gotta go," Jessy and I said together.

When we were in the plane my sister tried to talk to me.

"Bella, can we just work this out?"

"Jess, no! I really trusted you not to go all over my bo..ex-boyfriend."

"It's not my fault he's the hottest guy in school!"

"But still, you shouldn't have done it and you knew we were dating. Let's just not talk about this, okay?"

"Fine," she mumbled.

From then on, we never said a word to each we arrived, my dad was already waiting for us and unfortunately, Jasper and Rosalie were not there.

"Bella! Jess! We're over here!" Dad called out.

"Hey dad!" Jess and I said together.

"Dad, where's Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked.

"They're….uh…they are out with their friends," dad said nervously.

"Oh, okay." And with that, we went to the car.

Well, its actually a cruiser. Oh, how embarrassing would it be when Charlie would drive us to school with a cruiser not that I'm complaining.

I didn't bother ask any further and from what dad said, I got it right away. They did not want to see Jessmyn. They really hate her for being a slut. They even wonder why guys would make out with her when she is not that pretty. They also sain that I'm more beautiful but I doubt it. I didn't even notice the car stopped.

"We're here. I know it's not that big and I bought each one of you cars. Bella, yours is the white one and Jessy, your is the green one."

"Wow dad! It's so beautiful. Thanks. But you really didn't have to," I said.

"Yeah dad, you didn't really have to. Thank you so much dad. I love you," Jessy said.

"I know you don't want to ride in a cruiser so I bought you."

I said okay and went to the house.

"I'll just get your bags girls."

"Thanks again dad." I said.

As soon as Charlie came back with the bags, I took mine and went straight forward to my room and I didn't care about Jessy. I didn't really had a hard time finding my room 'cause charlie labeled it with our names. And to my surprise, my name on the door was really cool. It had sparks and the style was so nice. Charlie is really thoughtful.

I unpacked my things as I listened to my iPod. And after that, I rested.

"Girls, time for dinner. I hope you don't mind 'cause I just ordered pizza since I don't know how to cook."

I quickly ran down stairs because I was already hungry. Jessy was nowhere to be found yet. Probably in here room still.

"It's alright dad. And I can cook from now on." I offered.

"Okay Bells. But there isn't much in stock of food in the kitchen," he said as Jessy went down stairs.

"It's okay. I'll just go shopping tomorrow for food." I said as I sat down and eat pizza.

"Okay."

"Oh, and don't forget, school starts tomorrow."

After that, dinner was quiet. After dinner I told them that I'll be in my room.

I quickly took a shower and changed into my pajamas. I was in my bed thinking how school would go and that my sister and I would be the center of the attention again. I really hated to be the center of attention! But as to my dismay, my sister loves having all the attention.

I wonder what school would be like tomorrow? How am I going to meet new friends? Will I ever meet a friend? Will I find a faithful boyfriend here? Wait, boyfriend? Nope, I am not trusting guys. They are all the same. They're just gonna break your heart and move on quickly like bothing happen.

As I thought about random things, I drifted to sleep.

My dream was more like a flashback.

I dreamt about the night when Josh and Jessmyn were making out in the kitchen. And suddenly….

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So? What do you think about it now? I really hope you like it. If you have an idea, please tell me. I'm reall open to anything. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! thanks for your review. Here's the next chapter. hope you like it. i'm not going to update everyday because finals is coming up next week and i have a reputation to remain. :D but i promise not to stop.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

First Day

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Urgh! I really hate the sound of my alarm clock since it's my first day of school. As much to my dismay, I lazily got out from my bed and took a shower. Since Forks keeps on raining, I decided to wear a pair of black jeans, my favorite blue long-sleeved shirt and a cute pair of boots.

I went down stairs and eat breakfast quickly. Then I got my bag and drove to school. I left Jessy because she wasn't up yet so I decided to leave her. Besides, she has her own car, right?

Forks High wasn't hard to find because it was a small town. I parked my car in the parking lot and made my way to the administration building to get my schedule.

I got my schedule and a map. Apparently, I have to let all my teachers sign.

As I went up to my first class, I bump into someone. I fell flat on the floor. Urgh, I'm so clumsy.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching my way," a short pixie girl with spiky hair said. She was really beautiful.

"Hi, I should be the one to say sorry. Im such a big klutz," oh just great I just blurted out that I'm a klutz. She would probably think I'm weird.

"It's okay. I'm Alice by the way."

"Oh, nice to meet you Alice. I'm Bella."

RING! RING! RING!

The school bell rang. I had to run. Don't wanna be late in class 'cause I could get all the attention since i'm new here too.

You might probably wonder where Jessy is, well, I don't know. I don't even care.

Classes went be quickly. Luckily, the teachers did not let me introduce myself and I was thankful for that. And finally, it's lunch time. I wasn't really hungry so I just got an apple and a bottle of water. I sat alone in a table, wanting some time alone. Until….

"Hey sis. How's school lately?" Jessy said.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at her.

"Can't a sister sit with her twin?"

"Just stop making any type of conversation with me, okay?" I was really mad at her now. How could she even sit with me when she knows that i'm still mad at her? how stupid could she be?

"Okay okay. Just relax. I'll just sit here quietly and eat my lunch that is if you're okay with it."

"Urgh...Whatever," i said angrily. And thank god someone called on me.

"Bella! Come here," I heard someone called.

I turned around and saw Alice. So I came to their table and luckily, I did not trip.

"Hi Alice," I said while ducking my head.

"Aw, don't be shy, Bella. I Really miss you," someone said. I look at the person who said that.

"Jazz! I really missed you too," I hugged him.

"And you forgot about me?" Rosalie faked a hurt face.

"Of course not Rosie. How could I forget you?"

"Okay then, That's good. Oh and I see you have met Alice."

"Well, yeah, I actually bumped into her."

"Since you met Alice, I want you to meet Emmett."

"Hi," I said shyly to Emmett. He looks really huge. He suddenly hugged me in a bear style hug.

"Can't……Breathe," I managed to choke out.

"Sorry. Anyways, I'm Emmett, Rosie's boyfriend and Alice's brother and Alice is also Jasper's girlfriend." Emmett smiled widely.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Look guys, its Edward! He is such a urgh! I can't even describe him. And look, he's with Tanya," Alice sounded pissed.

"Who's Edward and Tanya?" I asked.

"He is the captian of the soccer team and unfortunately, my brother. And Tanya on the other hand is his girlfriend and cheerleading captain. I don't even know why my brother goes out with Tanya when she not even pretty and she never let any girl go near or even talk to Edward 'cause she is scared that he might be taken away from her," Rosie explained, looking annoyed.

"Guess Tanya's got competition this time," I said.

"What?! You are so not planning on dating Edward," Emmett said out loud.

"What?! Me date _him_? Please, I got better things to do. What I mean to say is that my twin sister, Jessmyn is a slut. In fact, she was the biggest slut in Phoenix back then," I said.

"Good. I thought you were planning on getting Edward 'cause Tanya will surely kick your ass," Jasper said.

"Enough with this, please. This is so sick," Alice begged and she looked disgusted.

"Looks like the competition starts now," Rosie said.

I turned around and see Jessy flirted with Edward and kissing him.

"This will be interesting," Emmett said.

"Yeah, and Jessy never gives up when it comes to boys," I said as a matter of factly.

We decided to drop the subject and the conversation went by smoothly. We talked about random stuff and whenever they asked me about my ex-boyfriend, I would change the subject. I wasn't ready to talk about that. I was hurt because he rejected me. He didn't wait for me to get ready into the next level. On the other hand, I wasn't really hurt because I only thought I love him though I didn't.

The bell rang, signaling lunch time had passed. So I decided to go to my locker and get myself ready for the next class. Biology. When I went in, the teacher already began discussing things which I already know. So I knocked at the door.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm new here."

"Oh yes. Take a seat beside Mr. Cullen. He'll be your lab partner in this school year," the teacher said. Oh great, now i have to sit with _him and be his partner_? Kill me now, please?

As I went to my seat, I felt all eyes bore on me. I was really feeling uncomfortable about this but I guess I don't have a choice since I'm new and I'm sitting beside Edward, right? When I arrived at my seat, I could see Edward kissing someone. He did that the whole period while I listened to the teacher.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**that's it. sorry if t's short 'cause that's all i could think of. the next chapter is still about the first day and i cut it. you'll know why. **

**please keep on reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. hope you still like it. thanks for the review guys. hope you continue it. tell me if the story is getting suckish 'cause i'll change it. i updated 2 chapters today 'cause i'm in the mood. i may not update soon though. sorry. just keep reviewing.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PE during the First Day**

I had P.E. next. I really hated the subject because I'm such a klutz. So I made my way to the gym and change into the locker room. I heard someone talking about me.

"Hey, have you seen the new twins?"

"Yeah, I have. They are so like different."

"I know, right?"

"The other girl named Bella looks so annoying and weird but she is way more prettier and hot than her other twin. Her twin is named Jessmyn. She is such a big slut. It's her first day and she is making out with any guy in here."

You got that right. Only about my sister though. And I AM NOT ANNOYING AND WEIRD. I thought to myself although I wanted to shout at them.

"Who does she think she is? I mean that Bella girl. Hanging around the Cullens and Hales."

"Yeah, they don't let anyone in in their group and Bella is already going with them."

"I know."

I couldn't take it anymore. They are making assumptions without even knowing the person. I quickly change and went out only to find those girls, who were talking about us, were hanging their mouth open when they saw me.

_Yup, I heard all of your conversation._ I wanted to yell but I couldn't because the gossip will just keep on getting worse so I went out in the locker and waited for the couch.

"Alright class. I'm Coach Ramos. I'm a couch for the soccer team. So to start with my class, girls, pick a boy to help you with your soccer expertise."

I groaned. I didn't know anybody here yet so I waited till all the girls picked their partner. Maybe the last one will not be good but whatever. I don't even care. Fortunately, after all the other girls picked out their partner, there was no boys left to choose so I guess I'll just have to sit down.

"Everyone has their partners," coach asked.

"Uhmmm…Actually, I don't have a partner coach," I sais shyly.

"Okay then. I'll have the teacher's assistant to be your partner. I'll be right back."

I sighed. Thinking that I will not be able to sit down during PE.

Suddenly, coach was out of sight. I saw all the girls glare at me. I didn't know why but I ignored them. My thought were wondering who my partner could be, not that I care.

When the coach came in, he was followed by a hot-looking man. Oh God, he is gorgeous. Now, I could understand why all the girls were glaring at me.

He's walking towards me as I felt my heartbeat speed up. I don't understand why I feel this way. I've never felt this way not even when I'm with Josh.

"Hi, I'm Caleb. I'll be your partner for this time," the gorgeous guy said or should I say Caleb.

"Hi, I'm bella."

"Okay then, shall we start?"

"Yeah, sure."

_Just keep it cool Bella. He's just teaching you how to play soccer. And besides, you just broke-up with your ex-boyfriend. Remember, you don't trust guys yet__. _I told my self.

As we practiced, we talked to each other. We got to get to know each other more.

"You're different, Bella," Caleb said.

"What do you mean different?" I asked, confused.

"Well, your not like all other girls who starts flirting around me. And they are so annoying. They won't even stop when they know I won't date them. I'm not bragging about myself. It's just that you're different in a good way. I like it."

"Erm..Thanks for telling me," it came out more like a question.

"Sure. Anything for you." He said. I blushed.

God! Why do blush a lot? I guess it's a package deal of blushing and clumsiness.

I guess I'm going to like PE after all. Well, except for the fact that I'm going to run and do all that stuff.

PE ended soon so I quickly changed back to my clothes ignoring the girls gossiping about me.

I walked towards the parking lot and saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Bella!" Alice squeeled.

"Hey guys," I said as I smiled widely. I hope they won't notice this.

"Bella! Bella! We're having a sleep over at Alice's house. Are you in?" Rosie said excitedly.

"I don't know. i'm still trying to settle in here."

"Please Bella? It'll be fun. I promise," Alice said. More like shouting.

"Okay, fine," I finally gave in. I mean, how else could you shut them up? And besides, my cousins would also be there, right? So I should be safe in this sleep over.

"YAY! Bella's coming to our house," Emmet said while hugging me into a bear hug.

"Emmett! Put her down! You'll choke her to death again," Jasper growled at Emmet. Apparently, Jasper has been taking care of me like a big brother.

"Okay okay. Sheesh. Just be calm guys. Chill. I'm just so excited that Bella's coming to the sleep over this weekend," Emmet said while raising his hand just like surrending.

"Bella, we'll pick you up in your house about an hour so get yourself ready," Alice said.

"Okay. Bye guys. See you soon." And with that, I left and got home to get ready for the sleep over.

I sighed in relief as i went in the car. Thank god it's Friday today. I was planning to read a new book that I've always wanted to read this weekend. I guess I'll just have to postpone it again. Since they invited me to a sleep over so I guess, why not join in right? It might actually be fun despite of my clumsiness. I'm really thankful i had friends like them. I wonder why they don't let anyone in in their group. They were so open to me. I guess it's because Rose and Jazz are my cousins. I almost consider Emmett as my other brother too. He is very friendly though his figure doesn't justify his attitude. He may be big but he is like a 5 year old in is mind.

When I got home, I was shocked again like the last time.

"God. Jessy! Is that all you do when you get home?" I practically yelled in front of her not minding the guy she just made out with.

"No! And what do you care if I'm making out? This is also my house after all, right? Wait, are you talking at me again?"

"NO! I'm still not talking to you. Can't you get the meaning of talking and yelling? God, you're so stupid."

I heard her mumble something.

"Did you say something," I asked.

"No," she said quietly.

After that nonsense, I ran up to my room, not caring about them. I quickly got my things ready for the sleep over.

I got my pajamas, clothings and everything I need fo the sleep over in my bag. Then i heard something.....

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**there. please review. i want to know what you think. i'm open for anything. give me suggestions if you want. sorry if you don't like it. again, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next chapter. i'm actually planning on deleting this story. just read this and review.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sleepover**

HONK! HONK! HONK!

I could hear Alice press the honk over and over. I ran downstairs and gratefully, I didn't trip. I also didn't see that guy who Jessy was making out with. Guess she felt a little guilty or not. I really wish we could get back as we were when we were little. We told each other's secrets before she became like this. I really miss the old her. She was actually like this when her first boyfriend cheated on her many times already. I actually understood her at first but she actually became worse each day.

I ran up towards the car and opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Alice almost screamed.

"Alice!! Jeez just calm down! I was just getting ready," I said loudly.

"Oh. Sorry," Alice apologizes.

"It's okay."

As we drove down, we talked about random stuff. I also told her what happened in PE and she was really happy about it. She kept on squealing. I don't even know why. I mean, I just met a new friend. That's it. I didn't even notice the car had stopped.

"We're here!" Alice chirped.

I just sat there. Frozen. Their house is so big and nice. Wait, no, not house. More like a mansion.

"Hello? Is Bella there?"

"Oh, sorry Alice! It's just that your house is-"I was cut off.

"Yeah, I know. Wait until you get inside. It's a lot better than the outside."

"Oh. Cool. Who designed it anyway?"

"My mom, Esme. She is an interior designer. And I also help her."

"Oh. That's nice."

"Okay okay. Enough with the chit chat. Let's go inside. The others are already waiting inside."

"Yeah, sure."

As we went inside, I was more shocked. Alice was right. Indeed, it was so beautiful. No words can describe it. It was beyond beauty. I was interrupted by the people who came from the kitchen. There was Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and other two people who I don't know.

"Bella, this is my mom. Esme. And this is my dad. Carlisle," Emmett said proudly.

"Uhh… Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. What a lovely home," I said politely.

"Thanks dear. Feel free to be at home. And call me Esme," Mrs. Cullen said.

"And call me Carlisle," Mr. Cullen said.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Let's go. We have lots of fun to do now," Alice pulled me into the family room.

The family room is big. It has a big sofa and three love seat. It has a big table and underneath it is a carpet. The carpet is really attractive. We just sat there and talk about things.

"Guys, did you know Bella's friends with Caleb," Alice chirped. Urgh. She making a deal with it.

"You mean The Caleb Matthews? The soccer captain?" Rosie said. Apparently, everyone's interesting about this except for the boys, of course.

"Yeah," Alice said.

"Bella! You have to tell me everything," Rosie said.

"Yeah, Bella! You just told me you met him. You didn't tell me the whole conversation," Alice said excitedly. How could a small little pixie girl have this much energy?

"Okay, fine. What choice do I have," I sighed.

'"Nothing," Alice grinned evilly.

"Okay. So I went to PE and coach let us, girls, choose guys to help us teach soccer. Since I don't know anyone, I waited until all girls had chosen their partners. There was no one left and I told the coach that I don't have a partner and he said that he said that he will get the teacher's assistant to help me so I just waited.

"Caleb walked towards me and introduced himself and as we practiced, we talked about ourselves. He told me that I was different from other girls and I asked him that what does he mean by different. He said that I'm not like other girls and that he likes me for it and soon, PE ended. That's it. It's not a big deal guys. Really," I said. They were squealing so loud that I could almost be deaf.

"What do you mean by no big deal? He is Caleb Matthews, Bells," Alice shouted.

"Yeah Bells," Rosie sighed.

I noticed the boys were out of sight so i quickly changed the subject.

"Rose, Al, where are Jasper and Emmett," I asked, wondering where they went.

"They went in Emmett's room to play video games," Alice said.

"Oh, okay," I said sadly. Maybe they were bored with me. Maybe they don't wanna hear me out.

"Don't worry Bells, they're not bored with us. They just don't want to listen to this stuff because it's a girls talk and they feel awkward about it." It was like Alice knew what i was thinking.

"Okay. I won't worry. It's just that I don't want them to feel awkward."

"Boys are boys Bells. They hate this stuff. We also hate to see them jealous when we talk about some boys so we let them go and do whatever they do," Rosie explained.

"Alright. I feel better now. Thanks guys."

"Okay, now lets do some make over." Rosie said excitedly. Alice was jumping up and down.

"What," I almost yelled.

"A make over Bells. We do our nails, hair and make-up," Alice informed.

"I know what make over means. What I meant by what is that it's already late at night and we're just going to wash our face and destroy our hair," I said.

"Fine, but we have to do our nails," Rosie said.

"Fine," I simply said not wanting to argue anymore, knowing Alice and Rose. At least we didn't have to put make-up and do our hair.

We are done painting our nails by now. I just had the French tip. Rose had bright red and Alice had green. Then, we played random stuff like board games. We even joined the boys in their video games. It was actually fun. I hope we would do this more often. After doing all those things, we decided to change into our pajamas and sleep.

I was happy because I didn't even see any sign of Edward. I wonder where he went because he was no where to be seen, not that I care. Maybe he just locked himself in his room.

After everything, I dreamt of Caleb. But unfortunately…..

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**nah, i don't wanna delete this story. you guys made me happy and i don't wanna upset you. i'm just going to update 1 chapter for now 'cause i'm not done with the next chapter. maybe tomorrow or friday. please keep reviewing. and also give ideas and suggestions for the shopping trip n the next chapter if you have. thanks guys. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit longer than other chapters. I hope you'll still like it. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Shopping**

"Bella, wake up," I heard someone yelled. And that person was shaking me.

"What," I groaned and shifted my position so that I wouldn't face them.

"Bella! Wake up now! Don't make me do something that I will regret later," I recognized the voice now. Alice!

I ignored her as I snuggled back in the blankets. I drifted into a light sleep again until my blankets were pulled away from me. I suddenly curled into a ball because it's really cold in the morning. I'm really starting to get pissed.

"I'm up now. Okay? Sheesh it's still 7am," I said sleepily. I rechecked the time again.

"ALICE!! IT'S STILL 7 AM!" I glared at her, crossing my arms across my chest.

"We have to get ready. We need to get dressed," Alice said. She was ducking her head.

"What are we doing, anyways," I asked, changing the subject. I wasn't really mad anymore but she still woke me up at 7 am! Who would wake up at 7 am in Saturday mornings? Where did she get all that energy early in the morning? We barely slept last night. It was almost 3 am when we slept. That means we only slept for 4 hours.

"SHOPPING," Alice exclaimed. I saw Rose shook her head disapprovingly but she was still smiling.

"NO WAY! I hate shopping. What's so nice about shopping, anyways," I asked, looking annoyed.

"Bad choice in saying that Bells, no one says that to Alice about shopping. It's her addiction," Rosie said. What did I say now? It must not have offended her. I just hate shopping.

"Why," I asked, turning around to look at Alice. Just then I saw Alice looked very disappointed.

"Alice, look, you know I didn't mean to," I apologize. i was so worried now. I didn't want her to be mad at me. I just got in to this group.

And soon, Alice bursted out laughing. She was followed Rosie. I just glared at them.

"I can't believe you fell for that, Bells. I mean you shouldn't have seen your face," Alice said in between her laugh.

"HMPH! It's not funny! I'm just worried that Alice is mad. I don't want her to be mad at me," I crossed my arms and turned my back to them. I'm such a fool for believing Rosie.

"What happened in here," Jasper asked. The girls then stopped laughing.

"Nothing, dear." I heard Alice and Jasper kissing.

When I turned around, I didn't like what I was seeing. They were making out! Including Rose and Emmett. I cleared my throat to let them know that I'm still here. Then, they broke apart.

"Sorry, Bells. I couldn't help it. I just love my Rosie so much," Emmet grinned widely like an idiot. I saw Rosie blushed. Then silence.

"Okay. Now, we all must change," Alice broke the silence.

We all agreed so the boys went out and I made my way to the bathroom to do my necessities. Alice and Rosalie were already done changing and I was the only one that they're waiting so I showered quickly. When I was done, Alice picks my clothes and I was ambushed by them. They did my hair and make-up. I wanted to protest but I know it would be useless since it is Alice and Rosalie we're talking about. They made me wear heels but I told them about my clumsiness so they let me wear flats.

When we went down stairs, the boys were already waiting for us. We ate breakfast quickly.

"Ready to go shopping, Bells," Jasper said. He knows me well to be his cousin. He knew I would always make reasons before so that I couldn't go to Rosie's shopping trip whenever I came here in Forks. He knows how I hate shopping.

"Yeah. I am totally excited for this," I said sarcastically.

"YAY! Let's go," Alice squealed. Apparently, Alice thought i was really excited and now I just got her to be more excited.

I sighed as went to the car. We took Emmett's jeep to the mall since all of us would fit into Emmet's jeep. We just talked about random things on the way to the mall like school, childhoods and random things.

"We're here," Rosie said while Alice was already jumping up and down in her seat as Emmett parked the car.

As I got out, Alice pulled me and I almost fell. Thank god Emmett was there to help me or I would meet the floor. AGAIN.

"Let's go guys! It's SHOPPING TIME," Alice shouted.

"Oh boy, this will surely be hell," I heard Jasper murmured in his breathe.

"And why is that my dear cousin," I playfully whispered in Jasper's ears.

"You heard that?" I nodded.

"Well, Alice buys anything she wants. Sometimes, she even buys like a whole new closet. She wants us, boys, to come so that we can carry their bags," Jasper explained. I felt sad for the boys but its Alice we're talking about. Nothing stops her from doing what she wants.

"I feel sorry for you," I said.

"Let's go. She's not very patient when it comes to shopping, Bells." And with that, we caught up with the rest.

"Fine," I mumbled.

We went into a store where Alice dragged me to fit into various kinds of clothes. It's not even my type of clothes to wear. I just go up to simple clothes. I wasn't really fashionable.

"Alice, you don't have to pay for these. It's mine and I have to pay for it," I complained.

"Nope. There's no way I'm letting you pay. I know you will put it back and won't buy it. And besides, I have money to pay for everything we need." She knew me well enough.

"Bella, dear, there's no hope in arguing Alice. She always gets her way no matter how much you tried to complain," Rosie explained.

I didn't say anything because I'm so upset for letting Alice pay for my things. I don't really like it when people pay for my things. Especially my friends. I really feel sorry for the boys. They were carrying our things.

"I want ice-cream!" Emmett sounded like a 5-year-old boy who wants ice cream.

"Okay! Let's go," Alice said.

As we went to the Gelatissimo, I bumped into someone. I was expecting to face the floor but I felt someone's strong arms hold me up tightly causing me not to meet the floor. I heard him chuckle. I turned around to see Caleb.

"Hey there," he chuckled. I blushed.

"Hey. Sorry. I didn't notice you while I was walking," I smiled.

"It's okay. So, where were you going," he asked.

"Well, my friends and I were supposed to go to Gelatissimo and buy ice cream."

"Oh. Nice. Their ice-cream is so delicious there."

"Yeah. Do you want to get some ice-cream with me?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Is he just gorgeous or what? He seems like a nice guy but I doubt that he has a girlfriend. I mean, with that kind of looks. Girls must be all over him.

"What do you want," he asked me.

"Well, I want to have chocolate hazel nut," I said.

"That makes two then," he said. I just smiled at him.

I noticed that my friends were gone. I wonder where they went.

"Two chocolate hazelnuts, please," he said to the ice cream man.

"Okay. I will be right back with you ice-cream in a moment, sir," the ice-cream man said. He went to get the ice-cream and came back. "Here you go. That'll be $3.78." I reached for my wallet in my purse but he stopped me.

"It's okay. I'll get it," he whispered in my ear.

I sighed. The day went fast quickly and too soon we said our goodbyes. I then noticed my phone vibrated. I reach for my pocket to get my phone and flip it open.

"Bella! We're already at home. I'm sorry we ditched you. It's just that I, well we, thought you wanted to be with Caleb so we went to our separate ways," Alice explained. She felt guilty but I wasn't mad at her. I was thankful they left because I want some time alone with Caleb.

"It's okay Alice. You don't have to feel guilty about it. Since you already left, i'll just go home and I'll just see you on Monday," I said.

"Okay. Bye. See you. And by the way, we dropped your things in your house so no need to worry. I placed a note on what you're going to wear on Monday," I shut my phone.

When I got home, I made dinner and took a shower. I didn't bother to eat because I was not hungry. Then, I remebered I wanted to read a book. I read the book until I felt sleepy.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. And soon, Sunday was over. I groaned as I remembered that there's going to be school tomorrow. I had a dreamless night.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please review. The next chapter is going to be a little bit short 'cause I don't have anything to say but that's where Bella and Edward formally meet and maybe edward's point of view. i think it's going to be shorter. Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is the shortest chapter but i promise i'll make it better. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward Cullen**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound of my alarm clock again. I hate it when that thing beeps. It's a sign that I have to get ready for school. I lazily got out of my bed and got the clothes Alice prepared for me. I went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower to wake myself up. I quickly change and went downstairs. I found a not from Jessy and it said that she already went to school and she's really sorry for every damaged she done in my life. I didn't want to forgive her because I want her to tell me that in person with sincerity and promise me that she wouldn't do it again.

As I drove myself to school, I was thinking about Jessy. I wonder where she went during the weekend. I hope she didn't go at some guy's place.

Everything went by quickly just like last Friday. Lunch was pretty much the same. We talked and eat and talk and do some stuff. Now, it's time for biology. When I went inside the lab, I saw Edward sitting quietly in his chair and reading something. This is something new about him although i only met him last Friday but this was not what they told me about Edward. They said he usually busied himself making out with Tanya but she was not here. I guess he decided to change. I went to my seat and pulled it to sit down. As I sat down, I noticed Edward staring at me and I stared back at him. He decided to break the silence between us.

"Hi. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen," he took his hand for me to shake it. I took his hand. I couldn't say something. I was still lost in his emerald eyes. And I swear I felt an electric shock when I touched his hands. "You're Isabella, right," he asked.

"Bella," I simply said.

"Bella," he repeated. I blushed. I heard him chuckle quietly.

"So, where's Tanya," I asked. He hesitated but I waited for him.

"How'd you know about Tanya," he asked.

"I've got sources, you know."

"Well, we only have Biology together on Fridays," he explained.

"Oh."

"So, I heard that you're dating Caleb." I blushed. He chuckled.

"That's none of your business." I hesitated. He just smile a crooked smile. Oh i just love that smile. Does he get more gorgeous at everything he does? I guess, he does.

The teacher soon came in. I quickly changed my position so that I could face front now. I shivered, knowing that he just stared at me.

As I walked towards the gym, I saw Caleb waving hs hands at me. He is so gorgeous but not as much as Edward. Edward is drop-dead gorgeous but I knew I couldn't have him. I'm just plain and clumsy.

"Hey Bells," Caleb greeted me.

"Hey Caleb," I said.

"So, what's up?"

"Uhmm. Not much. You?"

"Same here." We laughed.

"Well, I'm going to change first in the locker. I'm already late and I don't want coach to get mad at me."

"Yeah, sure." I heard him chuckle.

I ran towards the locker and I didn't trip. Thank God. I quickly change into my gym attire and went outside. I noticed them jugging so I just followed them. Gym was like this for the whole period. Caleb and I just talked while running. We ocasionally stop to drink water. And boy, it was exhausting. After gym, I quickly changed back to my clothes and headed for my car. i drove home fast and Jessy was already eating pizza. I guess she didn't wait for me to cook. I didn't feel like eating so I just went straight to my bed and grabbed my pajamas. I took a long hot shower to relax myself from gym.

I don't know why but I feel like I'm not that mad with Jessy now but that doesn't change my mind in forgiving her. Ever since she said sorry, my heart felt a little lighter now. I could also see some improvements on her. She didn't even bring a boy from school today. I wonder what made her change her mind. I couldn't even change her mind. I would always lecture her but she always nods and do it again but she is different now. i Guess, her moving moving to Forks wasn't such a bad idea. I just hope it doesn't get worse. She even gave up on Edward which I think is the best 'cause I don't want her to deal with that Tanya girl.

I was just in my bed thinking about Edward Cullen. His broze hair, his emerald green eyes, his lips, his smile, his nose, and his muscular body. I wanted to touch his broze hair. It's just so attractive. I couldn't help it but think of him the whole time. I also had Biology with him. He is my bio partner and I liked it. Then soon enough, I drifted to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**that's it. very short. next chapter is edward's point of view. REVIEW! please. btw, maybe i won't update tomorrow. give some ideas please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. i'll only post one for today although i wrote chapter 9 already. :D i want to recommend you guys to read my best friend's story. it is titled _Decisions_. it's really nice. please read this.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Isabella Swan **

**Edward's Point of View**

As the weekend flew by, all I was thinking about was Bella. I wanted to talk to her when she was sleeping over but I didn't. I didn't have the guts to do that now so I just locked myself in my room, thinking about her.

She is breathtakingly beautiful. Her brown hair smells really good like strawberries and freesia. Her chocolate brown eyes are so sparkly. I could easily be lost in her eyes. I was such a jerk. I ignored her last Friday because I was making out with Tanya. I know I don't deserve her. She is beyond beauty. No words can describe her beauty. And I think I'm already falling for her.

The truth about Tanya is that I don't really like her. She is such a bitch. She is so overprotective of me. I don't even know why I didn't break-up with her yet. Wait, I did but she won't let me. She forced me not too. She always threatened me that she would kill herself. I don't even know why I gave in. I knew that she would commit suicide because of me. So I've been living this crap just because I let her. Another truth is that I date her because of what people think about us. They think that the head cheerleader and the captain of the basketball should date. I don't even know why I agreed. I know. I'm such a fool.

And this girl, Jessmyn, always flirts at me. She is as just as annoying as Tanya. Good thing Bella is not like her sister. Bella is way more beautiful that her twin sister. I just wish all girls would stop flirting at me. I really want to be with my Bella. _Wait, no, she is not my Bella. Stop it Edward. She is not yours._ I thought to myself. I wanted to be with her everyday of my life. And once she's mine, I will never allow anyone to hurt her. I will make sure that she is safe in my arms.

I decided that I would talk to her on Biology and make friends with her. I just hope she would accept me and I'm willing to open up for her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Classes went by like a blur. I couldn't concentrate. I was still thinking about Bella. After lunch, I decided to wait in the lab for her. I took my book and pretend to read it so that I wouldn't look so lonely like I got nothing to do. That's when I noticed that she's going to sit down. As soon as she sat down, we stared at each other.

"Hi. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen," I extended my hands in the air for her to take it and shook it. She didn't say anything but she just took my hand. And I swear I felt an electric shock as our hands touched. I'm sure she felt it too but I didn't mind because I liked touching her. "You're Isabella, right," I broke the silence by asking. I know her name is just Bella but I want it to be more formal.

"Bella," she said.

"Bella," I repeated. She blushed and I chuckled softly. I love the way she blush. It brings out her natural beauty.

"So, where's Tanya," she asked. I hesitated but she just waited. How did she know?

"How'd you know about her?"

"I've got sources, you know."

"Well, we only have Biology together on Fridays."

"Oh."

"So, I heard that you're dating Caleb," I said. I didn't want to sound too eager. She blushed then I chuckled. I just love the way she blushes.

"That's none of your business," she said.

The teacher soon came in. I just stared at her for the whole period. I was planning on braking up with Tanya and this time, I won't let her force me not to. I will be friends with Bella and make her earn her trust towards me. I want her to be in my arms soon. I want to kiss her. I want her now.

I made my decisions. Today, after biology, Tanya and I have free period. That's when I will break-up with her.

Biology class ended. This was it. The biggest change of my life, for Bella and for myself.

"Tanya," I called after her as she was talking to some guy. She noticed me but she decided to ignore me. I don't even know why. I called her again but this time angrier. "Tanya!" this time, she looked.

"Eddie! I miss you," she attempt to kiss but I backed off. "What's wrong, Eddie," she asked. Confused.

"Tanya, I don't know how to say this but I'm breaking up with you and nothing is going to change my mind this time. I'm sick of you in my life. You're always driving me away from my family and I miss them so much. We're over." Tears suddenly fell in her cheek. I don't even feel sorry for her.

"W-w-why? Did I do something wrong," she could hardly speak.

"Nothing is wrong, Tanya. YOU are the only thing wrong in my life. I shouldn't have agreed on dating you. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't even give a damn on what other people think. I'm sorry but we're over." And with that, I left her there, crying. I know my mom trained me well to treat girls properly but I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't let Tanya change my mind again. She has done enough change in my life. I went to my car and drove home. I don't care if I miss practice today. I'll just apologize tomorrow and tell that that I wasn't feeling well. When I arrived home, Esme was there. She is always at home, cleaning. Then, she saw me.

"Edward, what's wrong," Esme asked.

"Nothing, mom. I just want some time to be alone right now. I'll explain later," I said as I got upstairs. I heard her say 'take care' and 'be careful' but I ignored her. I went in my room and played the piano. It's been a long time since I played the piano. I really missed it. Piano is part of my life. I was playing my mom's favorite song. I really missed my old life. We were so closed. As I finished playing, I saw my mom standing in the door, crying.

"Mom, what's the wrong," I asked worriedly.

"It's just that I really missed you. I miss you playing the piano. You've been so distant with us. You changed ever since you dated that girl. " My mom said between her cries. She could hardly speak. I went up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you too, mom, so much. I'm really sorry for everything," I apologized. Just then, I realized that I also had tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

Suddenly, we were joined by Alice and Emmett, who were also crying but Emmett couldn't keep his jokes.

"So, Why are we crying, anyways," he asked.

"I just miss Edward. He's been so far away from us. I also heard him play my favorite song in the piano," mom said. Alice just hugged me tighter and I responded by doing the same. And soon, we broke apart.

"I'm so glad you're back, Edward. I mean, I really miss you so much," Alice cried.

"I really missed you guys too. I've been away from you guys for a long time now. My life was like hell. I'm glad I broke up with Tanya a while ago," I trailed off.

"Really? You really broke up with her?" Alice sounded happy but she was still crying a little.

I nodded.

"I'm so happy for you. I really hate her."

"That's why I broke up with her. I'm really sorry. I've been such an ass for the past months that I've dated Tanya. I didn't even think that you guys would miss me that much."

"You shouldn't have notice that earlier and then we would be happier. But at least, you broke up with her. Your not planning on getting back, are you?"

"Of course not. I love you guys and I want to bring our closeness together again."

"Aw. Dude, that was so sweet," Emmett pulled me into a bear hug. He's so strong.

"Need…Air," I was already chocking but I managed to say those words. Emmett then released me.

"Since you're back to the old you, are you going to sit with us during lunch time?"

"Sure, I'll sit with you during lunch time."

"Yay! I love you!" Alice squealed.

"Come on kids. Time for dinner," Esme said.

"No thanks. I'm not going to dinner tonight. I'm not really hungry. I just want to think the whole night. There are a lot of things going on in my mind right now," I said. I hope they would understand me and give me time and chance to change my life.

"Okay dear. Just let me know if you decide to eat," Esme said.

"Okay, mom."

"Let's go. I'm hungry. Mom, can I eat Edward's dinner," Emmett said. I heard Esme chuckle and said something but I didn't listen.

Then they were out of sight. It was true. I had a lot of things going on in my mind right now. I just lay down in my bed, wishing Bella is mine. As I thought about her, I soon slept.

That was the first night I dreamt of her. Bella Swan. Soon to be my Bella. Forever.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do you think? please review and don't forget to read _Desicions_ by camannecullen. thanks guys. i owe you so much. school's almost over so it means i get to write more everyday. yay! don't forget to review. please guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, i'm so sorry i didn't update yesterday. i was outthe whole day and i came home late. i also couldn't update in the morning.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Friendly already?**

**BPOV**

I woke up earlier than my alarm clock. I don't know why but I feel so light, so nice and so free. I'm just in a good mood right now although I still hate mornings. Maybe it's because of Edward Cullen.

I just lay down on my bed waiting for my alarm clock to sound. I'm too lazy to get up now. I'm just thinking of Edward right now. I couldn't stop thinking of him. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is him.

Soon, my alarm clock sounded and I am now getting up. I grabbed my jeans and the new sweater Alice bought for me. I showered fast and changed into my clothes. I go downstairs and eat my breakfast. Jessy isn't up yet so I just got my keys and drive to school. When I arrive in school, I saw Edward leaning into his shiny silver Volvo. When he saw me parking, he went to my direction. I went outside and was greeted by a gorgeous Edward.

"Hi Bella," I heard his velvet voice. I couldn't find my voice. I got lost in his emerald eyes. I hate it when I was like this.

"Hey Edward," I finally found my voice.

"So, how are you," he was trying to make a conversation.

"Fine. I guess. How about you?"

"Perfectly fine. I'm happy."

"Okay. Look, it was nice talking to you but I have to go to my class."

"Can I walk you there?"

"Uhm… sure, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. I'd be happy to walk you in every class you have." He ginned widely.

I couldn't say a word. He was being nice and all. I like it but it's weird. I've heard bad stuff about him but he didn't seem to fit in that description Alice gave me.

_________

"So, uhh...this is my stop." I said as we arrived in my first class.

"Yeah. So, see you later at lunch," Edward said. I blushed and I heard him chuckle.

"I guess. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For walking me into my class."

"Sure, anytime." I blushed into a deeper shade of red as he said those words and his chuckle grew louder. Could Edward like me? Maybe. But I highly doubt that. I mean, he's being nice and all but that doesn't mean he likes me. Maybe Alice told him to be nice at me. But why? Maybe because Alice wants everyone to be nice at me.

Classes went by as usual and it was lunch time. I went out in the classroom and headed for the cafeteria. I could see Alice, Rosie, Jasper and Emmett at our usual table. I went to buy some food. I just bought apple and water again since I'm not really hungry.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down.

"Hey Bells," Alice chirped.

"Hello to you my dearest cousin," Rosie said.

"Hello," Jasper and Emmet said in unison.

"So, what are you guys up to today," I asked.

"Nothing but if you want to hang out I think I can make arrangements," Alice said.

"Yeah, we could go to my house," Rosie said.

"Okay, sure," I said.

"YEAH! I'm in," Emmett said.

"Sure. It's also my house, anyways," Jasper said and soon we're all laughing.

"Guys, I want Jessy to go with us today if it's okay with you," I said. I don't even know why I said that.

"I don't know Bells. It's just that we know what she did to you and I don't know if I can ever forgive her," Rosie said.

"It's okay. I was just asking,"

"But we can always arrange that."

"No, it's fine. I mean, you don't have to just because of me."

"Okay. So, my house at seven," Rosie said.

"Yay! I'm so excited," Alice squealed.

"What are you excited about," someone said from behind. His voice was angelic and familiar. I turn around and saw Edward smiling a crooked smile when he realized I was looking at him. "Hey Bella," he greeted me.

"Hey Edward," I replied.

"So, you've officially met my brother," Alice sounded like she had a plan.

"Yeah. He introduced himself yesterday," I said.

"Oh. Okay."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Of course not. Why would there be."

"Nothing."

"Guys, you still didn't answer my question," Edward stated. We looked confused. Did he asked anything? He realized that we were confused. "I asked if what Alice was excited about."

"Oh. Well, we are going to Rosie's house after school and we would watch a movie," Alice explained.

"Oh. Alright. Have fun." Edward looked sad. As if he wanted to come.

"You can come if you want to," I invited him. I saw Alice and Rosie looked at each other.

"I would love to," he said. I blushed. Does this blushing ever stop? I guess not.

"Be at my house at seven, Edward," Jasper said calmly.

"Eddie," I heard Tanya called.

"Tanya, don't ever call me that again," Edward looked disgusted. I thought they are dating? What made him so mad?

"But Eddie…" She was cut off by Edward.

"Look Tanya, if I have not said it clearly yesterday, I would be glad to say it again. WE ARE OVER! I broke up with you. I won't get back together with you. Ever. Got that," Edward looked mad.

"I know you didn't mean to. I know we can still work things out." Tanya almost had tears in her eyes.

"I already told you I won't change my mind. Now, if you're done, you can go and I can talk with my friends here." She walked away, crying. I wouldn't blame her. I mean, it is Edward you're dealing with and he's breaking up with her. At least I know I won't get hurt anymore because I don't date. "Sorry about that. She just couldn't accept it that we're finally over." He smiled apologetically.

"It's okay," I said.

The bell rang and Edward and I headed for Biology. During Biology, we did an experiment and Edward and I finished early since we already knew that so we just talked until the bell rang, signaling that biology was over. Edward walked me to gym and Caleb saw us.

"Hey Bella. Edward," Caleb said icily as he said Edward's name. Caleb glared at Edward. Edward also glared at Caleb. They were really enemies, aren't they?

"Edward, I'm going to gym now. Bye," I interfered with their glaring.

"Okay. See you later," Edward said. He now walked away.

"What does he mean by 'see you later'" Caleb asked as soon as Edward was out of sight.

"We actually plan to watch a movie with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett but Edward heard about this so we just invited him," I explained.

"Oh." He looked sad.

" You can also come if you want to," I said.

"I actually have soccer practice today and I'll be really tired. Maybe next time we could go to the movies," he said.

"Yeah, sure. I would love that."

"Thanks."

"I have to change. I don't want to be late like yesterday."

"Sure. Go ahead."

I quickly changed and made my way to the gym, Coach decided that we would have free time this time and I was glad. Caleb and I just talked until it was time for us to change. I only think of Caleb as a friend. He was so kind and thoughtful. When I came out, we said our goodbyes because Caleb still has soccer practice later.

As I got home I was shocked by what I saw. Jessy was not making out but she was…

**Jessmyn's Point of View**

I am here in the living room pacing around nervously. I need to talk to Bella before he tells her first. I told him I would tell her soon but he wants to let her know now. And if I don't tell her, he will be the one telling her. I don't think Bella can handle this. It's been killing me inside. I can't do this. I've been hurting my twin sister over some boy. I really miss her. She's so far away from me now. Ever since I changed, our bond just got broken and I don't think I can bring it back.i want things to be the same just as we were when we were little kids. Hanging around, talking and doing some stuff together. We have done things together. I grew more and more nervous a I was thinking about our past. Good thing Charlie is always at work and he doesn't know about the things that have been happening.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So who do you think is this guy? please review. i want to know what you think. also don't forget to read my bestfriend's story entitle _decisions. _thank you so much guys. and dont forget to review and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**here's the next chapter. i don't really feel okay so i didn't go to school today. this is the final week! YAY! it's almost summer.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Movie night **

As I got home I was shocked by what I saw. Jessy was not making out but she was really nervous. She was pacing in the living room. She's not herself lately. I wonder what's gotten in her mind.

"Jessy, are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah. I just need to talk to you about something," she said nervously.

"Okay." I sat in the sofa. "Tell me," I motioned to her to sit beside me.

"I'd rather stand."

"Okay. Suite yourself."

"Okay, here's the thing. I'm really sorry about Josh. I really di-"

"Let's not talk about this right now, okay? I don't want to talk about this. Not right now." I didn't let her finish. I don't care of what she has to say. I walked towards my car and drove to Rosie's house.

"Hey Bella," Rosie said happily. It's good that she didn't notice me crying.

"Bella," Jasper said plainly.

"Hey Jazz, Rosie!" I convinced myself to sound as happy as them.

"Okay, so it's still early. Why don't we prepare for the movie night and eat dinner," Rosie said.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Bella," Rosie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Jasper and I can't cook."

"It's okay. I can cook for our dinner."

"Thanks Bells."

We went to the kitchen and I prepared some pasta.

"Bella, this is really good," Rosie said.

"Yeah, Bells. This is awesome. I wonder what Emmett would say about this. I'm sure he can finish 10 bowls of pasta," Jasper said. And all of a sudden, we all laughed hard knowing Emmett.

"Okay. Now, we have to prepare." Rosie said.

We prepared some popcorn, chips, pizza, and soda for the movie night.

"Rose, isn't this too much," I asked.

"Knowing Emmett, I think this is not enough for all of us," Rosie laughed and I followed.

"They're here," Jasper said.

There was a knock on the door. I quickly went to the bathroom and fix myself up. As I looked in the mirror, I look horrible. I washed my face and comb my hair. I went out and Alice, Emmet and Edward were already there. Luckily, the lights were already turned off so they weren't able to see what I look like. I wanted to run into Edward's arms and cry there all night because my sister really betrayed me. I want him to comfort me.

"So, what movie are we watching," Emmett asked.

"I don't know," Jasper said.

"I have an idea! Why don't we just play truth or dare," Alice said. We all groaned in disappointment. "Have some life you guys! It'll be fun." I knew that that little evil pixie had a plan so I protested.

"There's no way you're letting me play truth or dare," I said. I crossed my arms and looked mad at Alice like a 5-year-old girl.

"Fine. But what are we going to do," Alice asked.

"We could watch Saw IV," Emmett said.

"What? No! No scary movies for me," I protested. I remembered one time when I watched movie I really got scared and I ended up sitting on top of the person sitting next to me. That was really scary. And I couldn't sleep. I had nightmares.

"Come on. Bells. Have some fun," Edward said.

"Fine. But this will not be a good result for me," I said.

"Whatever Bells. You're just too chicken to watch a scary movie," Alice teased.

"Say whatever you want but this is not a good idea," I said.

Jasper set up the movie as we settled in. Rosalie and Emmett sat together as well as Alice and Jasper. This leads me to be sitting beside Edward. Oh no! I'm going to sit beside Edward. This is not good. Edward and I sat in the sofa. I sat far away from him but he moved close to me. The movie started and the first part was not scary but as we went further it becomes scarier. I just place my hands in my face and I heard Edward's angelic chuckle. That helped me not to be scared.

"Are you scared," I heard his velvet voice whisper in my ear.

"Yeah. Super. I can't watch this movie anymore."

"Come here." He pulled me closer to him. I shivered at his touch and I felt an electric shock as I touched him. It didn't really help but I feel very comfortable.

"I'm still scared, you know," I admitted.

"Do you want to go somewhere," he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah. I guess." I said. I blushed. Good thing it's kind of dark.

"Guys, Bella and I are going to have a walk. Okay," Edward announced to them. They ignored us and Edward walked off. I followed.

"So, what do you want to talk about," he asked as we walked in the sidewalk.

"Anything," I replied.

"How about I ask you a question and in return, you can also ask a question," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"So, what's you favorite color?"

"Green. You?" I was dumbstruck by his eyes. I couldn't say any color but the color in his eyes.

"Brown. Now, you ask."

"What's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. You?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. You turn."

"Are you going out with that Caleb guy?" I blushed. Why would Edward ask this question?

**EPOV**

"Are you going out of that Caleb guy?" I can't take it anymore. I have to ask if she was going out with Caleb.

"Maybe. Why did you break up with Tanya?"

"Because I don't really love her and I like someone else."

"Oh. So, who do you like?"

"That would be a secret. You would know soon.

We kept on walking until we reached this park. It's really nice. They have some playgrounds. We just sat on the bench. This went on for a while. I also found out that she is also a fan of classic. I never thought she would like classic. I didn't tell her that I play the piano.

"It's getting late. I should go now," she said. I looked at my watch then at Bella.

"Yeah. It's pretty late. Let's go back. They might be looking for us now." I said.

"Okay." We got up and walk back to Jasper and Rosalie's house. We got in and everyone's asleep in the floor.

"We should let them sleep."

"Yeah. I should get going."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"I have a car."

"Oh." I really want more time with her.

"But," she said. My face lit up when she said but. "If you want, you could drive me. I don't really feel like driving right now. I'm really sleepy." she blushed.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to drive you home." she blushed deeper. I chuckled. She is so cute when she blushes. Let's go then."

As we drove to her house, she was sleeping. I would touch her face often. I couldn't help it. She also talks in her sleep.

**BPOV**

We got into his car. The seats are really comfortable. As he drove, I fell fast asleep. I was really tired. I could also feel him touch my face. I don't know why but it felt so good. It felt so right. I felt the car stop and someone was shaking my shoulders.

"Bella," he whispered. "We're here." I just groaned. He chuckled. "You should really get going."

"Okay. Fine."

"Oh, and did you know you talk in your sleep?" I froze. He heard me talk in my sleep! God knows what I was saying.

"What did I say," I asked. This shouldn't be good.

"You just said my name," he said. I ducked my head and blushed. He lifted my face with his finger. "Don't be shy Bells. It's nothing. Really."

"I'm just going to bed right now." I got out of his car embarrassed.

"Okay. Good night Bella. Sweet dreams," he said.

"Thanks. You too," I murmured. I got out and head straight to my bed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**i know the secret is still killing you. it will be revealed soon. just not now. so what do you think? please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. i haven't wrote the next chapter. please give me some ideas and stuff.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Just friends**

I woke up the next morning still thinking about Edward and our conversation. I got up lazily and got my clothes and shower. When I went downstairs to eat my breakfast, Jessy was there.

"Bella, please listen to me." Jessy is still nervous. What's up to her anyways?

"Not now Jessy. I'm not ready to talk about this." Why does she always bring this up?

Breakfast remained quiet. No talks. Just silence. I got out of the house and drove to school.

Classes just went by. Edward and I just talk casually. Then it's PE time. Edward, still being a gentleman, walked me towards gym. I tripped. I was waiting for the impact but I felt two strong arms holding me.

"That never change, does it?" he chuckled. I shook my head and blushed. His chuckle grew into laughter. I realized that Edward was still holdiong me.

"Uhh. Edward, you could let go now."

"Sorry." He then let go of me.

"It's okay. I should get going."

When we arrived in the gym, his hands clenched up into a ball when he saw Caleb walk towards us. I could also feel all the glares from the girls. I couldn't blame them if they are mad or jealous at me. I mean, the two hottest guys in school talks to you. You don't get a lot of opportunities like this one. I guess I'm just a lucky person. Except for my clumsiness. That will never change.

"Bella," Edward said. He was waiting for me to look at him so I did. "I better get going."

"Okay."

"Be careful. Bye." And with that, he walked away. I never knew what their issue was. Well, I could always ask Caleb.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hey Caleb," I replied.

"I have to change first, okay," I said to Caleb.

"Yeah, sure. I need to tell you something later," he said.

"Okay." I changed into my gym attire. There were only few people here.

"Caleb," I called out to him.

"You change fast. Are you really that eager to talk to me," he teased.

"Shut up." I faked a mad look. He looked so worried. I mean,. His face was priceless! I soon bursted out laughing. I couldn't take it anymore.

"So, what do you want to talk about," I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go out with me," he asked nervously.

"As a date," I asked.

"Yeah. If you want."

"Caleb, look, I only see you as a friend and nothing else. I don't want us to get all awkward and stuff. And besides, I'm still not ready to date. I don't want to get hurt again. I just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry," I said. I can't get hurt again. I couldn't help it.

"It's okay. I understand. I'll just wait until you're ready. And don't worry I would never do anything to hurt you. I really care about you" I'm really glad he understood unlike that Mike kid who always ask me out and never give up. I'v rejected him many times and he still won't give up.

"But we could go out as friends. We could hang out and talk and have some fun," I said.

"That will be cool." He is so understanding. He knew gow I felt although I didn't tell him about Josh. Only Jasper and Rosalie knows. I wasn't ready to tell them.

"Yeah. It will be."

"So, see you on Saturday?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at ten, 'kay?"

"Okay."

The coach then arrived. He made us play soccer and I was teamed up with Caleb. He game went on until PE had to end. We actually won. I mean, how could we not when Caleb is in our team? We changed back into our clothes. We said our goodbyes and I headed to the parking lot. Caleb always practices every dismissal time especially right now because they got a game coming soon. No wonder he gets all those muscles.

On my way to the parking lot, I could see Edward leaning against my truck. He is actually smiling. I don't even know why.

**EPOV**

I am here leaning against her car waiting for her. I really wanted to tell her how much i feel about her. She is the only reason why my world is still in its existence. I'm really falling for her. I smiled as I thought about her. I really can't stop thinking about her. As she was in the view, my smile grew wider.

"Bella," I said as soon as she was in my hearing range.

"Hey Edward. What's going on," she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on."

"Then why are you in my car?"

"Is there something wrong about this?"

"No. It's just that you have been nice to me lately and on the first day, you just ignored me."

"I'm sorry I ignored you and I wanted to change that so I am being nice right now."

"Oh." Then there was silence. A wierd kind of silence so I decided to break it.

"I have to go now. They might be looking for me by now. Take care."

"Okay. Bye."

I want to be with her. I really do but I don't want things to get weird between us. I wanted to get her trust first before I tell her I like her. I drove home still thinking about her. I couldn't get her off my mind and I liked it.

I went to my basketball practice. We actually have a big game coming on soon.

**BPOV**

Thursday and Friday went by quickly. It was the same as usual. Except for the fact that Tanya kept on threatening me about Edward. I guess she is still not over with the fact that Edward broke up with her. I just ignored her but I know she has some plans. I don't care what she do to me. Heck! I don't even give a shit about her. I just wish she won't destroy me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**How do you like it? think it's bad? think it's good? please review so that i'll know what you think. maybe i can't update this week. i think this will be the last this week coz school is going crazy. i have my finals coming this thursday until saturday. hope you would still continue reading. don't forget to review and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here's the next chapter. It's quite long but I hope it's worth your wait. I wasn't able to update because of the finals but now it's over and it's VACATION TIME. Yay! So here's what you've been waiting for. What jessy has to tell bella. Sorry about the wrong grammars guys.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Could this get any worse?**

Today is Saturday. It means I get to spend a day with Caleb. I can't wait for it to start. I wonder what we're going to do today. I got up at 7:00 so it means I have 3 hours to get ready before Caleb picks me up. I lazily got out of my bed and do the usual morning stuff. I went downstairs and saw Jessy. Charlie is always at work.

"Bella, you have to listen to me now," Jessy demanded.

"Look, I already told you I am not ready for this," I yelled.

"Whether you like it or now, you are going to listen to me," she demanded. I remained silent letting her continue. "Look, I know you are still mad about the whole Josh thing but I want to let you know something."

"What is it this time? I told you I'm not ready for this."

"Just listen to me."

"Fine."

"You see, Josh and I have been together for a while now even when you two were dating." My mouth opened widely. I can't believe this. This has been going on while we were dating? "We didn't want to tell you yet because we were waiting for the right time but you saw us kissing and everything was out of control. Josh wanted to tell you without breaking your heart but he just couldn't do it. That night we got a little out of control and we lost track of time so you saw us.

"When you saw me with a guy last Friday, It was just a cover. I didn't want you to be wondering why I changed but the truth is that I have changed ever since Josh and I dated. It really hurt me to see you two together but we had to keep our relationship a secret." I really couldn'y believe this. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness but I hope you can understand. I reallly love him Bella. I really do." Tears were now forming in my eyes. I could see Jessy looking at me apologetically.

"Do you really expect me to understand? Why did you hide this from me? It would hurt less if you told me. Rather than cheating on me. I can't belive this is happening. I hate you!"

"Look, I'm really sorry it's just that it's hard for me to see you hurt."

"Too bad, I'm really hurt by your words and actions. You can't change anything."

"Bella, please."

"I don't want to hear anything from you right now. Just please leave me alone."

"One more thing."

"What?!"

"Josh is…uhhh…coming…here."

"Is that it?"

"One last thing. He's actually…uhm…staying here..in…uhhh…our house."

"What?! You can't let him stay here!" I'm really pissed right now. I could feel something rolling down in my cheeks.

"He doesn't have any place to stay and the motels here are expensive. He can't afford it yet."

"Then why does he have to move here?"

"Because we love each other and we can't stand being away from each other. I'm really sorry."

"Love? You don't know anything about love! All you do is make out with any guy you see!"

"Please Bella."

"Well, we can't live in the same house right now. You are not even allowed to call me your sister. I'm so tired of you. Just don't look for me." She was now crying. It's her fault.

I walked away. I didn't want to hear anything anymore. This was enough. I can't take it anymore. I ran upstairs and pack my things up. I just couldn't take it anymore. I can't help it with him living in the same house as me. It's just not right. I don't want to get hurt anymore. I don't know where to go but I have to get away from here. I drove away and ended up going to Rosalie and Jasper's house. They're the only one who could understand me. I knocked at the door and waited for them to answer.

"Bella, what's wrong," Rosie said worriedly. Jasper was there. He was also looking worried.

"I…She…" I couldn't form a sentence. I can't even make sense out of it. I quickly ran upto her and just cry. She pulled me towards the couch and let me cry in her shoulders. After a few minutes of crying, tears wouldn't come out anymore. I looked up at her and see her worried face and Jasper was gone.

"Bella, are you okay," she asked.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I can't take it," I said.

"What do you mean?"

I told her everything Jessy told me.

"I'm really sorry to bother you Rose. I just can't stand her right now."

"Shhhh.. It's okay Bella. We're a family. You could stay here as long as you want. Heck! You can even live with us. You just need to tell Charlie," she said. She's realy sweet.

"Yeah Bells. We have a guest room in here where you can sleep," Jasper said. I didn't even notice he arrived. He wasn't here a while ago.

"Thank you. I promise I won't be a bother to you. I can even cook for you guys," I said.

"You will never be a bother to us. You're a family," Rosie said.

"Thank you so much. I really love you both," I said as I hugged them.

"Do you hav your things in your car," Jasper asked.

"Yeah, they are in the back," I replied.

"I'll go get them and you can settle in," Jasper said. He is such a gentleman.

I could feel my phone vibrate. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Caleb. Shoot! I forgot.

"Hello," I said.

"Bella, where are you? I'm in your house but you're not here," Caleb said.

"I'm in Jasper and Rosalie's house," I said.

"Okay. I'll pick you up there."

"Caleb, I just want to rest right now. I'm not feeling okay right now. It's been a rough morning for me and I don't want to go out today. We could just reschedule if you want.""

"Okay. Well, get well soon and I hope you're okay."

"Thanks Caleb."

"Bye Bells." I hung up the phone.

"What was that about," Rose said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"It's just Caleb. We were suppose to go hang out but I don't really feel like going."

"You mean like a date?"

"No! We're just friends Rose."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"We're just friends. Really. Nothing more, nothing less." I protested. I know what she's thinking.

"Bella, you bags is in the guest room right now," Jasper interrupted. Thank God. Jasper's always my savior.

"Thanks Jazz," I said. He is now sitting beside me and he place his hand in my shoulders. He always makes me calm.

"So, what are you guys planning for today," I asked.

"Well, I was supposed to have a date with Emmet and Jasper and Alice are also going out but if you want, I can stay here with you," she said.

"No, it's okay. You guys should not cancel because of me. It's been nice of you to let me stay here and like I said I don't want to be a bother for you guys." I really don't want them to cancel their plans because of me.

"Are you sure," Jasper asked. He's always concern about me.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely positive," I said.

"I think I should just stay here Jazz," Rosie said to Jasper.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale! I am not letting you cancel your plans because of me! I can take care of myself. I'm a grown woman," I scolded.

They kept on insisting that they should not leave me alone but I convinced them so they're not canceling their plans.

"I'm just going to cook lunch. Are you guys eating here," I said.

"Actually, no. I'm going with Emmet the whole day," Rosie said.

"Same here. I'm going with Alice to eat lunch," Jasper said.

"Okay. So I guess I'll just have to cook for myself. Have fun you guys," I said.

"Thanks Bells. Take care," Jasper said.

"Bye Bells," Rosie said.

As soon as they were out of sight, I started cooking my lunch. I was still shocked about what Jessy said and I couldn't believe that she would do that to me. After everything I did for her, this is what she repays me. I was distracted from cooking my lunch because someone knocked at the door. I thought Rosalie and Jasper already left. One of them probably left something. So I opened the door and was shocked. He's there in front of me, smiling widely at me.

**Jessmyn's POV**

I finally told her what I had to. I really didn't want to see her hurt but I'm sure she would be more hurt if Josh was already here and tell her that he would stay here. I really wish Josh and Bella will get along but that would be impossible to happen since Bella is still hurting from the break up and everything. I can't blame her for anything because I know it was my fault. I know I am such a bitch but Josh and I really love each other. I know it's wrong. I know I shouldn't pick my sister's boyfriend before but I can't help it. I mean, Josh is moving here just for me. He's a sweet guy.

I was able to convince Charlie about Josh staying here but he said that it has to be me saying it to Bella. Charlie also said that if Josh stays here, we would have to follow the rules or he's going to shoot Josh since he's the chief. I know that's a joke but I will really follow the rules. I want to change. I don't want to be the girl who I was back in Phoenix. I want to change my appearance and my reputation. It would be hard for me at first but I know I can do it. I really want Bella to forgive me but I know she would need time. I know she won't stay mad at me for a long time. So I made a vow myself that I will behave from now on. I will not do it for Bella nor for Josh nor for anyone but I will do it for myself. For my pride and dignity. I will not let others talk about me from now on.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Who do you think is on the door? Well, you have to wait and review of what you think. Please tell me if you still like the story. Just don't forget to READ and REVIEW! Thank you so much guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so this one is quite long. i just made it today so i hope you like it.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Another day with Edward**

**Rosie's POV**

I really feel guilty leaving Bella alone. I know I should not leave her but she kept on forcing me to go and she also said she needed time to think. She wants to be alone for a while. Emmet sensed that I was worried.

"Babe, what's wrong? You look so worried," Em asked in concern. He may be a joker but he is also caring. That's what I love about him.

"It's just that I really reef guilty leaving Bella alone. I mean, she had a rough morning," I explained to Emmett.

"Then why did you leave her? I mean, we could just hang out with her," Emmett suggested.

"Because she said she needed time to think. She wants to be alone."

"Then what are you worried about? Just give her time. Give her time to adjust everything." He always knows what to say at times like this. I really love Emmett.

"Okay. But I think we should let Edward stay with her for a while." I suggested. I know that the two of them will be perfect together. They just didn't realize it yet.

"I think Edward has his own plans," Emmett said.

"Oh." I'm still worried but I know I have to let it go. I didn't know where we were going. All I know is that we're eating lunch first.

**BPOV**

So I opened the door and was shocked. He's there in front of me, smiling widely at me. How I miss that smile. I feel like I'm dreaming. He looks so gorgeous.

"You…I….What…." I couldn't even make sense in what I was saying. My mouth hangs open. He can't be here. Why would he be here? He started to laugh. I glared at him and he stopped laughing.

"Bella, is Jasper here?" He said.

"Uhh. He's actually with Alice today. Why do you need Jasper?"

"I am...Uhh…suppose to get…Uhh...something for Jasper." He sounded so unsure about himself. He even looked nervous. Hmmm. I wonder why.

"Oh. Well, I'll just tell him you came by."

"No, it's okay. I'll just wait here." I was shocked. It means that he will be inside the house with me.

"Are you sure? They might not come home early and it's a Saturday. Don't you have any plans?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. And no, I don't have any plans for today."

"Oh." I saw his face and he looked sad. I don't even know what I said that made him look sad. I just said one word or if you even call that a word.

"Why? Don't you want me to be here with you?" I blushed. He chuckled.

"No, it's just that I thought you have plans for today."

"Oh. I don't. So, are you going to let me inside or just let me stand here?" Urgh! He's so arrogant yet so gorgeous.

"Of course, come in." I motioned him to come in. He came in and I followed.

"I was just making lunch. Do you want to join with me?" I asked. It's still 11:30 and he probably didn't eat lunch yet.

"Sure. I'd love to join you."

"Okay. I'll just have to finish up. Just make yourself at home."

"Sure. I just have one question though."

"What is it?"

"Why are you here when Rose and Jasper are not here?"

"Can't I visit my cousins?"

"Of course you can. It's just that they're not here."

"I actually live here already." He looked so confused.

"Since when?"

"A while ago."

"Why?" I was afraid he might ask this. I can't tell him about Josh. I'm not ready. I haven't even told Alice and Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie are the only ones who knew about these things.

"It's none of your business." I sounded mad.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just curious." He looked apologetic. Both of us fell silent and I continued to cook.

"What are cooking anyways?" He asked.

"Just some pasta. It's almost done. I'm almost finish with the sauce."

I didn't notice that he was already near me until he placed his fingers in the sauce I just made. And he licked it. "Mmmm. Delicious. It also smells good too." He whispered in my ear. It made me shiver. He was so close to me.

"Hey! You can't do that. Your hands are dirty." I glared at him.

"Sorry. I'm just hungry. That's all." He grinned.

"Fine. But that would be the last. It's really almost done."

"Okay. Fine, but do it fast because I'm really starved."

"Yeah sure. Just be patient." As soon I was done, I placed the pasta in the dining table and set up the plates and everything needed for our lunch. "Edward, lunch is ready now," I called out for him.

"Coming," he called back. As soon as he came, we ate our lunch in silence. I didn't bother talk because I don't feel like it. I'm so not in the mood today. After we ate we went to the living room and sit in the couch and watch some TV. I feel tired so I excused myself.

"Edward, I'm just going to my room and rest for a while."

"Okay, sure."

"Will you be alright by yourself?" I feel bad for leaving him alone but I need a rest. I know it's still 3:00 pm but I'm tired. I cried the whole morning.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll just sit here and find something fun to do," he said like there's nothing to worry about.

"Are you sure? It's still 3 in the afternoon and maybe they'll be back late at night."

"It's okay. Really. I think you're the one I should be worry about. You look tired. Go to your room and have some rest." As he said this, he came closer to me. And closer until we're inches apart. I ducked my head and blush but he lifted my head up, using his finger. I could not feel my heart beating anymore. I can't breath. "You don't need to worry about me. Go now." He really changed, didn't he? I still didn't know who he was changing for and I'm determined to find out who that girl is. I'm just so curious. I mean, he changed Edward. I'm sure that girl is a very special girl.

"Okay. Thank you, Edward. If you need anything, just knock at my door," I offered.

"Sure. Anything for you Bella." Anything for me? WOW! That's new.

And with that, I left him alone. I still feel guilty leaving him all alone in the living room but I need my rest. I went to the guestroom, what I call now my room. The room is amazing. The background color is blue. The bed is colored purple. There is also a table where I could put my laptop or study in there. There's also a side table where I can put my book. It's really nice. It suites me well.

As soon as I lay down in my bed, I drifted to sleep. I dreamt about Edward Cullen. I've been dreaming about him more often. I don't know why. Maybe because I like him? But it can't be. It's not possible. He likes someone else and I know he's way out of my league. I woke up to someone calling out my name.

"Bella…" I heard a velvet voice call out my name. I must be dreaming. This kind of angelic voice could not be calling out my name. He called again. "Bella, wake up."

I groaned and I heard his angelic chuckle. I slightly opened my eyes and saw those emerald eyes staring back at me. I closed my eyes again and groaned. His chuckle just grew louder.

"What do you want," I asked.

"Bella, I'm really bored and I want someone just to keep me companied. The movies are so boring right now and there's nothing to do," Edward said. I told him that he shouldn't wait but he just insisted.

"I want to sleep. I told you to just go home but you said you'll just wait for Jasper," I said as I opened my eyes. Edward was still staring at me. This time, he just smiled.

"Please Bella. I'm dying here. Help me." He was now begging. This should sound fun. Edward begging for help. Ha!

"Fine. What do you want to do anyways," I said sleepily. I gave up. I mean, how could you not give up when that face is pouting in front of you?

"We could play something or we could just talk if you want. Anything to get out of boredom," he said.

"Fine. We could just talk for a while," I suggested. I'm not in the mood to play since I just woke up.

"Okay. So, what do you want to talk about," he asked.

"I don't know. Anything will do."

"Okay. So, what's up with you and Caleb? Both of you seemed pretty serious," he asked. He looked interested on what I have to say and a little bit worried.

"Nothing is up between us. We are just friends. Have you told the girl you like about how you feel?"

"Nope. Not yet. I don't know how to tell her. I still don't have the guts yet and maybe she doesn't like me and I don't want to get hurt."

"Oh. I think you should tell her. We never know, maybe she likes you too."

"You think so," he sounded and looked so hopeful.

"Yeah. I mean, don't all girls fall in love with you in school?" I exaggerated. It's mostly true since most of the girls are staring at him in school.

"Yes but she's different and that's what I like about her. I mean she's so awesome."

"Oh. I think you should try telling her how you feel. Maybe make friends with her and try to ask her on a date or something," I advised him. It really hurts to give an advice to him for some other girl but I wanted to help him too.

"I guess I'll just try. It might be worth it."

"It will be. Trust me."

We talk for how many hours. We talked about a lot of thing like school, families and other things. I just feel so comfortable talking to him. I don't know why I feel so open to him but I didn't tell him about Josh yet. He asked me but I hesitated. He seemed to notice that I didn't want to talk about that stuff so he changed the topic. We were soon disturbed by the doorbell. I ran downstairs and opened the door. I was attacked by four people hugging me. We went inside. I cooked dinner. I made a lot because I know Emmett eats a lot. After dinner, we just talked the whole night. We didn't even notice the time and it turned out that this would be a sleepover. They just slept in the couch or in the floor. I feel sorry for them but I can't wake them up because they looked so peaceful. I was the only one awake so I just went to my bed and sleep.

Sunday went by quickly. I just read did my homework and studied for the tests. I also cooked for Jasper and Rosalie since they don't know how to cook. At least I know I'm useful in this house. Jessy kept on calling me the whole Sunday. She also kept on sending me messages which I ignored all of them. I really didn't want to hear anything from here. I just don't feel like I'm ready to forgive her. She knows I won't stay mad at her for a long time but this time, I think it will take me a long time to forgive her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**what do you think? please review and tell me. i need to know what you think. i also need ideas or suggestions if you have. just open up to me. okay? and just don't forget to review. thank you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**there was an error. sorry guys.**

**Hey guys. here's the next chapter. sorry to keep you waiting. this maybe not what you expect it to be but i hope you like it. i didn't expect this either but it just popped out of my mind.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Another Break up?  
**

**Jessy's POV **(It is still Sunday in this time)

I can't stand Bella being mad at me. I know what I am going to do. I took my phone in the table and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" The person on the other phone said.

"Josh, it's me Jessy."

"Oh. Hi babe. What's up?"

"We need to talk." I have to end this. I would rather give up Josh than lose my sister forever.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Josh, I don't know how to say this but I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean you can't do this? What are you talking about," he asked confused.

"We need to end this Josh. I'm not sure if I still love you. What I mean to say is that I'm breaking up with you. You see, Bella and I got this really big fight and she has moved out. It's better if we just cool off a bit." Tears were now falling down in my cheeks.

"Jessy, I….I…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence. I could hear him sobbing a little bit.

"I'm so sorry Josh. I don't want to hurt you this way but I have to because i know it'a for the best," I cried so hard now. I feel sorry for Josh. After I said those words, I hang up the phone. I don't want to hear anything from him anymore. It will just hurt more badly.

Today, I just plan on resting and does some school work. I will try my best to make my grades high. Bella is always at the top of her classes. I'm always in the lowest but not the lowest. Just one of the lowest. I even think that Bella is ashamed to claim me as her sister but she always says she doesn't care. She also helps me with them. I really miss her you know. It's like a part of me is missing without her. I tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up. I also kept on texting her but I know she won't read it. I guess I'll just tell her in school.

Charlie was home now. We just ordered pizza because neither of us can cook. Only Bella knows how to cook.

"Jessmyn, where's Bella," Charlie asked. I was afraid he might ask this.

"She's not here dad," I lied but it is partly true, right? I mean, she is not here.

"I know she is not here, but where is she right now," Charlie said impatiently.

"She...She moved out."

"WHAT?! She moved out? Where?" Charlie can really be scary if he's angry.

"She couldn't take the whole Josh moving in here thing. Don't worry dad."

"How could I not worry when my other daughter moved out?! Where is she?"

"She's living with Jasper and Rosalie. She is safe in there dad."

The whole evening went by in silence. I soon drifted to sleep.

I was awoken by my alarm clock. Bella and I are the same in the morning. We are not a morning person but Bella is worse. I lazily got out of my bed and do my usual morning routine. I quickly ate breakfast and headed for school. I can't wait to tell Bella that I broke up with Josh. I know that she won't talk to me so I just wrote her a letter to explain everything. I really hope she'll come back. Maybe she might forgive me or not. I'm not sure but I hope she will come back.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock. I noticed that I wasn't in my room and then I remembered that I already live with Rosie and Jazz. I lazily got up and grab some jeans and a sweater. I quickly got into my morning routine. I went downstairs and fine the room empty. Rosie and Jazz were not up yet so I made some breakfast for all of us.

After I made some breakfast, they still were not up yet so I decided to just wake them up. I don't want them to be late for school though it's still a little bit early.

"Rosie! Wake up! Time to get ready and go to school," I said while shaking her body. She groaned and I laughed.

"It's still early Bells," she said sleepily and that made me laugh harder.

"I know and I made breakfast." She finally woke up when I said I made breakfast. So I left her alone for her to change. Then I went to Jazz's room.

"Jazzy! Wake up! Time for school!" I shouted.

"Shut it Bells! You're waking me up and I'm still sleeping," he moaned. I laughed again. Rosie and Jazz are so much alike.

"Aw, come on! I made breakfast."

"Breakfast?" His face lit up.

"Yeah, so get up and ge ready." He finally got up and I went downstairs. I prepared the table for us to eat and right on cue, they went downstairs.

"Mmmm. Smells good Bells. You should do this every morning," Jazz joked.

"Yeah Bells. And it tastes delicious too," Rosie said as she took a bit of the omelet.

"Thanks guys. It's good to know that I'm also useful around here," I joked. We then laughed. Then the whole table was filled with conversations with different topics.

After we ate breakfast, we drove to school. I went with Rosie since she insisted that she wants to drive me to school. I know she only wants the details about Edward Cullen.

"So Bella, what's up with Edward," she asked while not taking her eyes off the road.

"Nothing. Why would you say that there's something going on between me and Edward," I asked. It's not like we're doing something.

"I don't know. I mean he spent the whole Saturday with you. He really did change for you Bella." Rosie sighed.

"He was actually looking for Jasper and supposed to get something from him but he wasn't there so he said he'll just wait for him to come back. And he did not change for me. He said it was because of some girl," I said as Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Bells. But it's pretty obvious that he's changing because of you." I chose to ignore her. What does she mean by that? It's true. He was changing but for some other girl. I mean why would Edward change for me? And more importantly, why would Edward like me? I'm just a plain, clumsy girl that everyone makes fun of.

I was just thinking about Edward the whole ride to school. I was distracted from my thought by an irritated Rosie.

"Bella?! I was calling you a hundred times already! What are thinking about?" Rosie really looked pissed. Remind me later not to go on her bad side again.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something," I lied but it was partly true. I was really thinking about something. About Edward Cullen.

"Okay. Whatever. Let's just go now. The others are already headed down to their classrooms," she said impatiently while turning off the engine.

"Okay. Okay. Don't need to be impatient," I said as we got out from the car. As soon as we were out, we saw them going inside the school.

"Guys! Wait up. We're coming," Rosie called after them. They turned their heads and smiled. We ran towards them. Well, I was actually pulled by Rosie. Literarily.

"Impatient much," Emmett teased earning a smack from Rosalie. "Ow! You hit like a man Rose," Emmett said while rubbing his head like it hurts. I know he was just faking it. Emmett earned another smack from Rosie and this time, Emmett shut his mouth.

"Let's just go. I don't want to be late for school since Rosie and Jazz wake up so late," I complained.

"Hey, at least we got up!" They said in unison. I swear both of them are really like twins. They freak me out. I mean Jessy and I are not the same.

"Yeah only because I made you guys breakfast," I said.

"You made them breakfast," Emmett boomed.

"Yeah I did. Why," I asked confused.

"I guess I'll drop by every morning then," Emmet said.

"What?"

"I said that I'll go to your house every morning to eat breakfast. I know you cook really good not that I complain about Esme's. You just cook a lot." Emmett smiled.

"Thanks. I guess I could cook for you guys every morning."

"Okay. That's settled then," Emmett said happily.

The whole day went by quickly. I said sorry to Caleb for what happened on Saturday and he said that I could cover it up by going to his big game. I agreed with him but I don't know when the big game is. He also doesn't know when it is.

On my way to the parking lot, I dropped by my locker to drop my books and I found a letter that only said Bella in it. I couldn't tell who gave it to me because it's typewritten. Maybe I'll just open it later.

I made my way to the parking lot and I could see Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Edward waiting. Wait, Edward? Why is he with them? I thought they're not close. Oh yeah, right, he's changing for this mystery girl.

"Hey guys," I greeted them when I was already near to them.

"Hey Bells," They said together.

"So, how was school," I asked trying to make a conversation. I tried my very best to ignore Edward's gaze because I don't want to melt in his eyes. Embarrassment is the last thing I need.

All I heard was 'it was okay' and 'it was very boring' and all those usual stuff people talk about school.

"Oh. Are we going," I asked.

"Bella, Emmett and I are going to spend the whole afternoon together if you don't mind," she asked. I could see guilt in her eyes but it's really okay for her to go out. I mean I don't own her time or something.

"Of course I don't mind Rosie. I don't own your time," I said, joking a little bit.

"If you say so. And I'm using the car since Emmett and Alice rode with Edward this morning," Rosie said.

"Oh. Okay." How will I go home without a car?

"Bella, I also have a date with Alice. It's our 3rd anniversary," Jasper said proudly.

"Oh. I guess I'll be home by myself then," I said. I tried to hide my sadness. I don't really want to be home alone. Maybe I'll just have to deal with it since they always go on a date.

"You don't have to Bells. I can keep you some company if you want," Edward said. I blushed then everyone chuckled. Edward wants to keep me some company! YAY! No, wait, he likes someone. Maybe he just want to talk about something.

'Oh yes! I would definitely love to have you around and spend some time alone with you!' I shouted at the back of my head.

"It's okay Edward. You don't have to waste your time on me," I said.

"Bella, this would be a great idea. In that way, Rosalie and Jasper won't feel bad about leaving you alone," Alice screamed happily.

"I don't know Alice. Maybe i want some time alone right now," I said.

"Are you sure? We could talk about it if you want," Edward said.

"I'm sure Edward. Stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself, remember," I asked annoyed.

"Okay fine. Just let me drive you home," he asked hopeful.

"That I'll have to agree since I don't have a ride home," I asked.

"Okay then. Let's go." Alice said.

"Let's go then," Jasper said.

And with that we all left. Jasper with Alice, Emmett with Rosie and that leaves me to Edward. As we walked towards Edward's car, he opened the door for me. He is such a gentleman. His parents really taught him well. The ride home was composed of small talks. I didn't even realized that we have arrived.

"Bella, we're here," Edward said sadly.

"Oh. Thanks for the ride Edward. I really appreciate everything you did to me for past few days," I said.

"It's nothing Bella. I'm really glad I did it anyways," Edward said and I blushed.

"Okay. Well, I'll just go now." His eyes were composed of sadness yet filled with love as look at me.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will surely do." He grinned at me as I got out from the car.

I made dinner by myself and went off to do my school works. Then I remembered the letter that was in my locker. I got it out from my bag and I'm not even sure if I want to read it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That's it. The next chapter will be the letter that Bella will open.i don't know how long will this story be but i hope it will be long. i really like your reviews guys. you encouraged me more to write. i'm not sure if i can update tomorrow but i'll try because i'm sure i can't update on tuesday and wednesday because i'm sleeping over at my friend's house. i hope you're not disappointed.**

**i also hope that you would read my friend's story. _Decisions. _it's written by camannecullen. please read it guys. thank you. don't forget to reveiew.**


	15. Chapter 15

**there was a slight error in the last chapter. i'm sorry about that. well here's the next chapter. i can't update for the next two days and i'm sorry.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Letter**

_Previously on It's Not Easy:_

_I made dinner by myself and went off to do my school works. Then I remembered the letter that was in my locker. I got it out from my bag and I'm not even sure if I want to read it._

I decided that I'll read it now. Why wait, right? I slowly opened the letter. I unfolded the paper inside it. I paused for a moment realizing whose handwriting it was. It was Jessy's. I read it.

The letter said:

_Dear Bella,_

_It's me Jessy. First of all, I just want to say sorry for everything. I know it's my entire fault and I can't blame you if you don't forgive me. All I'm asking you is that please continue reading this letter. I know you don't want to read this because it's from your sister but there's something important that I have to tell you._

_On the day I told you about Josh, I was really nervous. I didn't know what to do because I don't want to see your reaction. When I told you, I got really scared but if I don't tell you, Josh will and I don't want him to do it so I decided that I was going to tell you. After I told you, I thought about it the whole afternoon and I decided to call Josh the next morning to en everything. So I called up Josh and told him that everything is over. It was really hard for me but I did it because if it meant keeping Josh and I would lose you, I would rather give up Josh rather than lose you. I mean there are a lot of boys out there, right? Josh is not the only boy. I could learn to love other boys too. Josh didn't take it good also. He cried over the phone. He couldn't say anything but I'm glad I dumped him. After I dumped him, I tried calling you but you just ignored me. I also texted you many times but you didn't reply. That's why I sent you this letter._

_I really love you, no matter what comes between us. I know I hurt you but seeing you hurt, also hurt me too. You're my other half Bells and without you, I would still be this bitch that keeps on ruining people's lives. You should know that. I couldn't take it having a big fight with you. You really mean so much to me. I've learn a lot of things from. I want you to come back._

_Another reason why I wrote you this letter is because I know you wouldn't talk to me but I also wasn't sure if you would read this letter. I just hope you continued reading this letter. I also hope you would understand and forgive me for everything when the right time comes. Just let me know if you forgive me and I'm always here for you. I hope you understand and I wish you good luck for everything. And thank you for giving this letter a chance, I love you!_

_Your sister,_

_Jessmyn Marie Swan_

As I read those letters, tears were rolling down my face. Jessy really broke up with Josh because of me. She chose me over the love of her life. I mean, how often does that happen? But I still need time to consume all of these happenings. It's all too much. I never notice the door went open until two pairs of arms hugging me.

"Bella, what's wrong," Rosie said, concerned.

"What happened Bells," Jasper said. He was also concerned.

I couldn't stop crying so I handed them the letter Jessy gave me. A few minutes later, they gasped.

"Bella is this true," Rosie said.

"I guess you could say that," I replied, still sobbing.

"Bella, are you going to forgive her," Jasper asked in concern.

"I don't know. I need time to think about it. I don't know what to do," I said, unsure.

"It's okay, sweetie. We'll figure it out. Just do what you think what's best for you," Rosie said.

"Yeah Bells. Everything will be alright," Jasper said as he rubbed my back.

"Thank you so much guys." I said.

"We have to go and get some rest, okay," Jasper said.

"Sure," I said as they got up.

"Good night Bells," they said. They kissed my cheek and heade3d for the door.

"Good night and thank you for everything," I replied.

"Sure thing Bells. It's no big deal," Rosie said.

And with that, they left my room. I was alone thinking about what I'm going to do. Should I forgive her right away? Or was she just playing around? Is she really changing? I don't know. Maybe I'll just think about it for a while. I really don't know what to do. As I thought about what I am going to do and some other things about what might happen, I soon fell asleep. I didn't know how tired I was from crying. It was a dreamless night.

**Jessy's POV**

When I arrived in school, I parked my car and headed towards my first class. The day went on like this. It was very boring but I have to pay attention if I want to pull up my grades. Then the bell rang, signaling that it was time for us to go home.

As I went to Bella's locker, I bumped into someone. I was about to fall but I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist to prevent me from falling.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking to where I was going," I said as I look up at the person who saved me from falling to the ground. Then he placed me on the floor to make me stand. I can't believe it. I ran into him!

"It's okay," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Sure thing. I'm Caleb by the way," he introduced himself as he placed his hand in the air for me to shake it.

"I'm Jessy." I gladly took his hand and shook it. Though I already know him from the rumors of the people.

"Aren't you Bella's sister," he asked.

"Yeah. That's me," I replied.

"Oh. Well, I better go now. I still have soccer practice. And the big game is just days away," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"It was nice meeting you by the way," he said as walked away.

After he left, I place the letter into the locker of Bella and head off towards the parking lot.

On my way home, I stopped at some fast food restaurant and order some take-outs since neither Charlie nor I can cook.

Charlie was not home yet so I prepared the food on the table and I ate first, not waiting for Charlie.

After I ate, I went upstairs and change into my sleeping wear. It was still early so I did my homework but it was still early. I took the time thinking about things.

What would Bella think about the letter? What would she do? Did she continue reading it? How will she react? Will she forgive me? The thought of it kept going through my mind until I fell asleep.

**Edward's POV**

As Bella approach towards us, she looked confused but when she came closer, it was gone and she greeted us. We made some small talk. Rose and Emmett are going on a date and so are Jasper and Alice. That leaves me with Bella. This is going to be good. I love spending my time with her. That's when they said that Bella doesn't have a ride home so I volunteered myself to drop Bella by. I told her that I could stay with her but she insisted so I just let her have her way.

We said our goodbyes and we left. As we arrived in my Volvo, I opened the door for Bella. I ran towards the driver's seat and started the engine. The ride to Bella's house was composed of small talks. Then I stopped the car since we already arrived. She didn't seem to notice so I told her.

"Bella, we're here," I said sadly.

"Oh. Thanks for the ride Edward. I really appreciate everything you did to me for past few days," she said.

"It's nothing Bella. I'm really glad I did it anyways," I said and she blushed. I let out a silent chuckle but she didn't notice it.

"Okay. Well, I'll just go now." I was really sad as she said those words but at least I get to see her tomorrow.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Good night, Edward," she said.

"Good night, Bella," I replied

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will surely do." I grinned at me as she got out from the car.

After she got out, I drove myself back to our house. Esme was already cooking dinner. She is such a great cook.

"Hey mom," I greeted her.

"Oh. Hi Edward," she said as she kissed my cheek.

"I'm just going to go upstairs, okay mom?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just call you when dinner is ready."

"Okay mom."

With that, I went to my room and think about Bella. I wonder what she was doing. I wanted to tell her that she is the girl that I really like but I don't know what she will do or how she will react. I thought about this until Esme called me for dinner.

Dinner went by quickly but with Esme asking me questions. As soon as we were done, I went to my room again and did my homework. There wasn't much but I still have to do it.

I took a shower to relax myself and lay down in my bed. All I could think about is Bella. No girl has this effect on me except for Bella. Not even Tanya. I soon fell asleep. I dreamt about Bella. This has been going on ever since I met her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**i hope you still like. Tell me what you think by reviewing. and please tell me if you have ideas. thank you so much guys. just don't forget to review. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**so this will be the last chapter for now. maybe i can still update tomorrow because the sleepover is still at night. YAY! so here's the next chapter.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Why does this have to happen?**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning through my alarm clock. Every morning is a living hell for me. I got up and got some clothes. I headed for the shower. After I took a shower, I decided to do some make-up. I don't know why but I just feel like wearing make-up today. Weird, right? I just place a light make-up. I also curled my hair.

I went downstairs and made some breakfast. I then remembered that Emmett will eat breakfast here so I cooked a lot. And right on time, the doorbell rang. I ran towards the door and opened it.

"Bella!" Emmett said while he gave me his famous bear hugs.

"Em... Can't… Breath..." I managed to choke out.

"Oh. Sorry Bells," Emmet apologized while he smiled.

I looked behind Emmett and Alice and Edward were there. I was confused.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind. We being hear I mean. Emmett dragged us in here. He said we should all come," Edward explained.

"Oh. Well, it's a good thing I cooked a lot," I said. They laughed.

"Rosie!" Emmett boomed and ran towards Rosalie. They were now making out. When I turned around, Jasper and Alice were also making out. I could see Edward staring at me.

"EW! Guys! Get a room," I yelled at them. They soon broke apart.

"Sorry Bells. Now, let's eat. I'm starved," Emmett said.

"Okay. Just sit in the dining table and I'll bring the food," I demanded. They all went to the dining table except for Edward.

"What are you doing," I asked him.

"I am going to help you bring the food because you said it's quite a lot," Edward said as he smiled his crooked grin. That smile just melted me away.

I was about to get the food but Edward stopped me and turned me around so that I was facing him. We faced each other for a long time until he broke the silence.

"Bella, I need to tell you something important," he said, still holding me. He was really nervous.

"What is it Edward," I asked, confused. What does want to tell me? I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend. I know it would tear me apart hearing it.

"Bella, I want to tell you that I…" He was cut off by an impatient Emmett.

"Bella! Where's the food?! I'm so hungry," Emmett yelled.

"Better get this food there. Don't want to die by an impatient Emmett," I said as I turned around and got the food. I brought the food in the dining table while a pissed Edward followed behind me and as soon as the food were on the table, Emmett dug in.

"Bella! This is delicious! Mmmm!" Emmett said.

"Yeah Bells. You're a good cook. And you look good with your make-up by the way," Alice complemented.

Edward just ate in silence. Probably pissed by Emmett.

"Thank you," I said.

"Told you she is a great cook," Jasper said.

We left after we ate breakfast. Apparently, Alice rode with Emmett and Edward brought his Volvo so Rosie will go with Emmett and Alice will go with Jasper.

"I'll see you in school Bells," Rosie said. Alice and Jasper already left.

"Yeah sure," I replied.

They left Edward and me alone.

"I'm going to go now. I'll just see you in school Edward," I said as I went to my car but he pulled my arm causing me to fall. I waited for the impact but Edward caught me.

"There's no way you're going alone. You'll go with me," Edward said.

"No way! I miss driving my car," I protested.

"No, you are not. You're going with me whether you like it or not," he said. I am not going to give in this time. I really miss driving my car.

"What if I don't want to," I challenged him.

This went on for like five minutes until he gave up.

"Fine, but you I'm driving next time," he said firmly.

"Fine," I said as I ran towards my car. We drove to school and everyone was waiting.

"What took you so long," Alice complained.

"Yeah guys. You took forever to get here. Did you guys hook up," Emmett said and earning a smack from Rosie. Emmett rubbed his head from where Rosie smacked him. Edward was just silent. He looks like he was thinking something. He was deep in thought.

"Sorry we took so long," I apologized as I blushed. I didn't tell them that we argued. They'll think it's stupid.

"Let's go now or we're going to be late," Jasper said.

And with that, we headed towards out first class. All the classes went by slowly.

Lunch came. I walked towards the cafeteria and me, being clumsy, I tripped. I waited for the big impact to come but instead, I felt a pair of arms holding me.

"Do you really trip that often?" I heard a familiar voice said.

"Yep! That's me," I said as I turned to the person who caught me. He laughed.

"Laugh all you want but I'm headed off to the cafeteria," I faked a mad look.

"Aw, com on Bells. You know I'm just kidding," he said as he ran to catch up.

"Whatever Edward," I faked a mad look again.

"You can't be mad at me. I mean I just caught you. You should thank me you know," he said. That's true. I can't stay mad at him forever.

"Thank you," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"My pleasure," he whispered in my ear which caused me to shiver. He chuckled. "Now, shall we go to the cafeteria," he said as he handed out his hand.

"Let's go," I said as I gladly took his hand.

We walked inside the cafeteria hand in hand. I could feel the glares that the girls are sending me. We saw our friends and walk towards them.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey Bella, Edward," Alice said with a big grin placed on her face.

"Are you guys like together already," Emmett asked.

"Of course not. Eddie and I are still together," a girl behind us said. She grabbed Edward and I looked at her. It was Tanya and her wanna-bees.

"In your dreams Tanya," I said, glaring at her. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie are also glaring at Tanya.

"Nice on Bells," Emmett said.

"Tanya I already told you last week that we're over," Edward hissed.

"I know Eddie. It's just that maybe you want to get back together," she said, flirting. She's really getting on our nerves.

"No Tanya. We're over. Forever." Edward was really mad now.

"What?! You can't be serious, are you?" Tanya said.

"Does this look like I'm joking," Edward said while pointing at his serious face. He really looks scary when he's mad.

"So you're dumping me for this Bella girl," Tanya said, looking disgusted as she pointed at me.

Edward was silent. He just ducked his head. So he was ashamed to be with me, isn't he?

"Why her, Edward? Why her? She's just a nobody. I mean look at her, she's not even worth you time. I know you just feel pity on her. Come on Edward. You can't possibly like her. She's just not your type," Tanya said. I'm really pissed right now. I mean who is she to talk like that about me?

Edward was still silent. He's not even defending me. So this means he agrees with Tanya? Tears were now forming in my eyes. Edward couldn't defend me even as his friends.

"So you're really dumping me for this slut," Tanya said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran outside and I could feel the others ran towards me but I ran fast so they couldn't catch up. I turned on the engine of my car. I don't care if I get skipped my afternoon classes. I just couldn't take it anymore.

I just drove around until I found this place. It was the same place where Edward and I talk when I got scared on the movie. It was a park. I stopped the car and got out. I sat in one of the bench and just cried there.

I didn't know what time it was but it's already twilight. I don't want to go back home yet so I just stayed here. I left my phone on the car so that no one can disturb me. I know they would be worried but I just don't want to go back yet. I know Edward would also be there.

**Edward's POV**

I can't stand hearing Tanya insult Bella just like that. I couldn't say anything because if I did, I know I would loose my temper and I could punch Tanya in her face. I just remained silence and ducked my head. I can't look at Bella. Tanya just kept on insulting her and Bella was about to cry. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie also remained silent because they too can't control their temper when it comes to Tanya.

Bella started to cry and ran. I heard Tanya whispered something to her wanna-bees. We followed her but she ran faster and we couldn't catch up.

I'm really worried about her. I know I should defend her but I couldn't. I don't want Bella to think that I'm a monster.

I turned on my Volvo and started to drive. The others went back to school. I don't know where Bella is but I have to find her.

I drove around and still couldn't find her so I took out my phone and started calling her. She won't answer my calls so I texted her. She still didn't text back. I started to panic. What if something happened to her?

It is already twilight. I just decided to just go to the park and think where Bella could be right now. I know she wouldn't be at home yet. I parked my car and saw a familiar car in front of me. I knew this is Bella's car. I quickly got out from my Volvo and found her crying on the bench where we talked.

I tapped her shoulders and she looked up at me.

"Bella…" I started.

"Why are you here? I don't want to see you right now," she said. She looked very mad at me.

"Bella, I can explain everything about what hap…" She cut me off.

"What? Explain to my why you just let Tanya talk shit about me? How you didn't even try to stop her from talking like that to me?" She was really mad now. I tried to touch her again but she just pushed my hand. I sat beside her but she moved away from me.

"I didn't mean…" She cut me off again.

"Just stop, okay? I don't want to hear anything from you. You're just like every other guy I met. You're a jerk," she yelled.

"Now I'm the jerk," I yelled back. I can't let her talk to me like that. She doesn't even know the side of my story.

"Yes, you're a big jerk. Just get away from me," she shouted.

"Fine, then I'm a big jerk. And to think that I was trying to change just because of you. I thought you were different Bella. I just wish I didn't start falling for you. You're just like every girl," I shouted back at her. She started to cry again.

"You changed for me," she asked.

"Yes, I did." I walked away from her. I started the engine and drove away. Tears were now falling down in my cheek. I can't believe I just did that to Bella. I lost my temper when she called me a jerk.

When I arrived at home, they were waiting for me, including Jasper and Rosalie.

"Edward, did you find her," Rosie said worriedly.

"Is she alright? Why are you crying," Alice said, concerned.

"Where is she Edward," Jasper asked.

I just ignored them and went straight ahead to my room. I locked my room and turned the music loud enough so that I couldn't hear them. I just lay in my bed thinking about how Bella could say all those things about me. I know I deserved it a little bit because I didn' defend her but she didn't give me a chance to explain everything. I am now mad at her. She can't talk to me like that. I mean changed just because of her yet she called me a jerk. I soon fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do you think? I'm not sure if it is good but i have something on my mind. please tell me what you think. if you think it is bad then i'll change it. REVIEW!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**i want to thank Thinking-of-you-4ever and Nilya2397 for the truth or dare idea. and another thanks to Nilya2397 for everything. thank you for reviewing guys. i hope you like this one because i already know where this is going to lead. yay! i think i can update tomorrow. i hope so. please don't forget to review after you read this. i won't put an AN at the bottom. :D Thanks guys. Just don't forget to review. tell me what you think.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I can't do this anymore**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe those words he said to me. After all these days of spending time with Edward, I was the girl who he was changing. I bet he hates my guts now, doesn't he?

I stayed in the park for a few more minutes and then I came back home. Rosie and Jasper were not home yet. I guess they went over to the Cullen's residence. I just went to my room and rest. The words that Edward said kept going on in my mind.

'And to think that I was trying to change just because of you. I thought you were different Bella. I just wish I didn't start falling for you.' Kept playing in my mind.

He liked me, didn't he? All these days I've been thinking that he likes someone. I just can't get over it. I feel so stupid right now.

All these thinking made me sleep.

I woke up the next morning. I got up and grab some clothes. I don't care what I'm wearing as long as I look decent.

I cooked breakfast and Rosalie and Jasper are already up.

"Morning Bells," Jasper greeted.

"Morning sweetie," Rosie greeted.

"Morning guys," I greeted back. "So what do you want to have for breakfast," I asked.

"Anything. You cook so great," Jasper said.

"Yeah. Cook whatever you can," Rosalie said.

"Okay." I grabbed some bacon, egg and made some toasts.

"When did you guys come home? When I came home, you guys were not here," I asked.

"We were just at the Cullen's. We couldn't find you. we were so worried. When Edward came home, he didn't talk to us. He looked so sad and hurt and mad so he went up to his room without a word. We just decided to go home and we thought that you would be home," Jasper explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I said.

Just then the doorbell rang. Rosalie got it.

Emmett and Alice are the only ones who showed up. I guess Edward is still mad at me for calling him a jerk. As soon as they came in, they hugged me tightly.

"Bella I'm so sorry," Alice said.

"It's okay guys. Really. I'm fine now. I just overreacted yesterday," I reassured

After how many minutes of reassuring and eating, we went to school. When I arrived, I could see him leaning against the Volvo, listening to his iPod. I don't know what to do. Should I talk to him? Maybe I should just apologize for everything I said to him. He was turning around or looking for something. I walk towards him and when he saw me, he just walked away. I guess he's still mad at me. Or maybe he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I'm just going to ask him during Biology. I feel so stupid right now.

Morning classes passed by like a blur. I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing. Then lunch came. I walked inside the cafeteria and was shocked by what I am seeing right now. He can't be serious right? Why is he doing this to me? Does he know he's digging a hole in my heart when I see him like this? Tears were now forming in my eyes and I tried as hard as I could not to let them fall but I failed. Tears were now rolling down in my cheeks.

I ran away as fast as I could and I stopped at a tree and sat by the bench near it and I continued crying. I was still in school so they would probably find me.

**Edward's POV**

When I woke up, the others were not here already. Maybe they went to eat breakfast with Bella. I guess I'm eating breakfast alone then. I don't really mind because I don't want to see Bella anyways. I still couldn't believe she called me a jerk. I can't get over with it. It just hurts so much. She didn't even give me a chance to explain. I decided to skip breakfast and head for school. I know it's still early but I'll just listen to my iPod.

I parked my car in school. There only a few students in here since it's still early. I got out of my car with my iPod and lean against my Volvo. The song 'It's Not Over' by Secondhand Serenade was playing.

This is exactly how I felt. I know it's not over yet. We can still fix this, right? I can't let her leave just like that.

Then the songs just played. I looked up and I could see more students parking and talking and do something. When I turned to my left, Bella was walking to my direction. I don't want to talk to her yet so I just walked towards my first class. All the morning classes went by like a blur. I couldn't concentrate on everything. The teacher always called my attention but I still couldn't concentrate.

When lunch came, Bella wasn't in the cafeteria yet and I did something that I regretted. I didn't do it. Bella saw me and she cried and ran away. I can't believe I did that to her. I tried to follow her but I couldn't catch up so I looked for her. She was just in a bench near a tree, crying. I walked towards her direction.

"Bella," I said. She didn't look up.

"Bella, please listen to me," I said as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"No! You listen to me," she yelled. "I tried to talk to you this morning and tell you I regret everything I said last night because I was so mad I can't control my temper anymore but you just walked away. So I told myself that I would just talk to you in Biology since we're partners and when I went to the cafeteria, you were making out. And to think that I would say sorry for everything. I guess I was right. You're a jerk."

"Bella…" I cried.

"Please! You're just like every other guy I met," she shouted. I lost my temper again. I can't do this.

"What?!"

"You're just another player. I can't believe I almost believe everything you said yesterday."

"Fine! Maybe I'll go back to being a player. And just so you know, Lauren was the one who kissed me when you walked inside the cafeteria. I wanted to tell you this but you walked away and when I followed you, you just started yelling at me!" I knew I regretted saying this.

"Whatever! Just get out of my life!" She then disappeared.

I can't believe I lost my temper again. I've done it to her again. I did it twice. I know she hates my guts right now. She always jumps into conclusions about me. I mean I came to her to explain everything but she jumps into conclusion without listening to me. I guess we're not friends anymore and I would have to go back to my old self. That's what she said, right? She said I'm a player so be it.

**Alice's POV**

When I saw Bella crying, I quickly changed my gaze to where she was looking. Edward was making out with Lauren. I thought he changed? What made him come back to his life? Urgh! I'm so mad at him. He hurt Bella and I have to hurt my brother. I can't believe he would do such thing. Bella and Edward were getting along just fine until Tanya showed up yesterday. I couldn't defend Bella because I know I would loose my temper and just make a big fight. I can't let that happen. I really feel sorry for Bella.

When Bella ran away, Edward followed. I guess I'll just leave them and give them privacy for them to sort things out. I know this will turn out badly so I have a plan.

"Guys, do you want Bella and Edward to be together?" I asked them.

"Of course," Rosie said.

"But how," Jasper asked. I smiled evilly.

"Oooohh! I love that smile," Emmett boomed.

"Okay. Here's the plan. We……" I told them my plan.

"I love it! You're brilliant," Rosie said.

"That's brilliant, love," Jasper said as he kissed me.

"You are so my sister," Emmett said proudly.

Just then Rosalie's phone beeped.

"Who is it Rose," Emmett asked.

"It's Bella," Rose said.

"What did she say," I asked.

Rose handed me her phone. It read:

_Rose, can I talk to you alone, please? _

"What? Why doesn't she want me too?" I complained.

"Maybe because you're Edward's sister and she wants Rose to be with her first," Jasper explained.

"Fine but you have to tell me what's going on," I said to Rosalie.

"Okay. I have to go now," Rose said as she stood up and gave Emmett a kiss.

"We need to go. Lunch is almost over," I said.

We all got up and threw our leftovers in the trash. We parted our ways to go to our next class. I kissed Jasper goodbye and headed off. I had Spanish and God, it was so boring. As soon as Spanish was over, I went to my next class which I had with Edward. When I go tinto the classroom, he was already there.

"Hey Edward," I said.

"Not now Alice," he growled.

"Sheesh! I was just being a sister," I said.

"Whatever," he said.

The teacher soon came in. I'm so worried about Bella and Edward. I handed Edward a note.

(Alice; **Edward**)

What happened with you and Bella?

**Nothing. Just leave me alone.**

You can tell me anything you know. I'm your sister and I can help you.

**It's just that Bella and I had a big fight and I don't think she will ever forgive me.**

What did you do?

**(Edward told her everything)**

Oh. I'm sorry.

**It's okay Alice.**

So, what are going to do?

**I don't know. I guess I could just forget her and move on. I mean there are a lot of girls out there who wants me. Why stick with the one who doesn't like you.**

WHAT?! You can't go back with your old life!

**You can't stop me. It's my life.**

I can help you hook up with Bella if you want. Just please don't go back. I don't want to lose a brother again.

**Whatever. Just leave me alone.**

Fine. One more thing.

**What is it this time?**

We are having a sleepover. I want you to join us and have some fun.

**I don't know but I'll try.**

I really want you to come. Let's just call it a bonding.

**I'll think about it.**

Okay. Just let me know if you'll come.

**Yeah, I will.**

Then we stopped. I really hope he's okay. I'm still going to go on with my plan.

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella texted me again and she said she wants to meet me in the house so I drove fast. When I got home, she was crying in the sofa. I quickly run into her and hug her.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here. Stop crying now," I comforted her.

"Rose, I can't…Edward…I…He…We…" She can't even make sense.

"Shhh…It's okay. You can tell me later," I said as I rubbed her back.

After she cried, she told me everything that has happened.

"What am I going to do Rose," she asked. I smiled mischievously.

"We are going to have a sleepover and have some fun so that you can forget everything," I said.

"But I don't want to," she complained.

"You will go and you have no choice. And you will like it. I promise and you'll have to thank me and Alice for this," I demanded.

I heard her mumble a fine. Then she fell asleep. I let her sleep in my arms for a while until Jasper came in and carry her into her bed.

"Is she going to be okay," Jasper said.

"I think so. But she agreed on the sleepover," I said as I smiled.

"Good." Was all he said.

I know our plan is going to work. I just know it. Tomorrow is Wednesday so we got 3 more days until the sleepover. I can't wait for the plan to work.


	18. Chapter 18

**here you go guys. i'm sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors. hope you still like this. and there's and important AN below.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I woke the next morning in my bed. I thought I slept in the living room with Rosalie? Maybe she carried me? But she can't carry me. Maybe Jasper did.

I did my morning routine just like every other morning. I went downstairs to cook breakfast. Rosalie and Jasper were already there talking.

"Morning guys," I greeted happily.

"Morning Bells," they greeted together.

"Rose, how did I end up waking in my bed," I asked.

"Jasper carried you into your room," Rosalie explained.

"Oh. Thanks Jazz," I said.

"No problem Bells," Jasper replied.

"Okay guys, I'm just going to cook breakfast," I said as I went to the kitchen.

"Okay," Rosalie said.

After I cooked breakfast, I placed them on the dining table. And right on cue, the doorbell rang. Alice and Emmett came in and they were making out with Rosalie and Jasper. Don't get me wrong but I was kind of jealous. Not because of the boys but because they have each other. After minutes of making out, they decided to eat breakfast.

"Emmett, where are your manners?" Alice scolded when Emmett was already grabbing most of the food.

"I'm sorry my dearest sister. It's just that I really love to eat Bella's food and it smells so good," Emmett said as he grinned widely. Food was still in his mouth. Eww!

"EWW! Where are your manners, dude," Jasper said in a disgusted tone. We all laughed at him.

"So Bella, are you going to the sleepover this weekend," Alice asked. All of them looked at me with curiosity.

"I guess I could use some fun," I said and Alice squealed.

"I'm so glad you could come! And I know this sleepover is going to be great. I just know it," Alice said as I rolled my eyes.

________

When I got to school, Edward was making out with some slut. He really did not joke when he said he would go back, did he? I guess I made his life shitty again. I feel so bad about this but I can't help it. I'm so mad at him for doing this. I don't know why but I do. I passed by him and he looked at me. His eyes were full of regret, sadness and pain while mine were filled with tears. I can't understand why he would feel that way. Did he regret everything that has happened between us?

I couldn't concentrate in my class again. My mind kept thinking about Edward. All the fights we had. All the small talks we had. It was pretty amazing. Wait, not just amazing but no words can describe it. Except for the part that we fought because I just had to ruin it. I had to destroy everything, even our friendship. Good for me! YAY! (Put as much sarcasm in it) My thoughts soon changed to Jessy. Jessy! I almost forgot about her. I guess I should talk to her and let her know that I am ready to forgive her. I think it's time to talk to her. I guess I will just talk to her during lunch time.

It's like the school read my mind. The bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time. I walked towards the cafeteria and spotted Jessy hanging out with Angela. I'm so glad that she hangs out with Angela. Angela is very kind and sweet and understanding. She never judges people without knowing them first. I'm so glad Angela befriended Jessy. I know she would be a right friend for Jessy.

I went over to their table. It seems that they're really enjoying each other's company.

"Jessy, can I talk to you for a moment," I asked.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about," Jessy said.

"I was hoping for a private conversation if you don't mind," I asked shyly. I hope Angela won't feel offended.

"Sure. Angela, do you mind," Jessy said kindly to Angela.

"Of course I don't mind. Just take your time," Angela said happily and she winked at Jessy. I guess Jessy told her about everything.

"Uhm…Yeah. Sorry about that," Jessy said.

"It's okay. Look, I already read your letter and…" I started.

"I'm really sorry Bells," Jessy interrupted.

"I know. I just came here to tell you I forgive you and I also love you. Thank you for understanding how I feel," I said as she started to cry. "I'm really sorry about you and Josh. I know I overreacted."

"It's okay. I would rather have you than Josh in my life. I know he is a jerk. And besides, I should thank you for everything."

"Why," I asked, really confused. Why would she thank me? What did I do?

"Because if it weren't for you, I would have been the same girl I was in Phoenix. I will still be making out right now. If it wasn't for your yelling, screaming and lecturing, I wouldn't have change. You made my life change and I like it. It feels so good," she said and I laughed. "Look, I hope we can start over again as sisters," she asked. I could see hope in her eyes as she said these words to me.

"Of course. I would love to," I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"And I promise not to let boys get in between our relationship as sisters. And I there are any boys, I would give them up just to keep you as my sister," she said as we hugged.

We just talk about things. Apparently, Charlie is just the same.

"Are you still going to live with them," Jessmyn asked.

"I think so. I really like it there but I also miss living with you," I said sadly. I really do miss her. A lot actually.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"It's just that it's so lonely at home you know. Without you there and Charlie is always at work."

"It's okay. At least we would see each other in school."

"Yeah," Jessmyn said sadly.

"Cheer up, okay," I said and she nodded.

The conversation went on until the bell rang. We did a lot of catching up. I'm really glad i forgave her.

It is time for my Biology class now. Sad to say, Edward is my lab partner. I don't really care because we don't say much to each other ever since that fight began. I hope Tanya's happy for breaking our friendship.

When I went inside, he was making out with a different girl. I just ignored them and tried my very best not to let that affect me. I took the seat beside him since he is my lab partner and started doodling in my notebook.

The teacher then came in and Edward and the other girl broke apart. I just pretended to listen to the teacher because the teacher is very boring. I could feel Edward staring at me. I would often glance up to him and see him staring back at me, never taking his eyes off of me. Biology went on like this.

PE was the same as usual. Apparently, Caleb officially met Jessmyn because they bumped into each other.

**Rosie's POV**

When we arrived in school, Edward was sucking off faces with a slut. I could see Bella crying when he saw Edward. I can't believe he would do this. I can't believe he came back to his old self.

"Babe, relax," Emmett said. I didn't even notice my hands were clenched up in a ball.

'I'm sorry. It's just that I can't believe Edward would do this," I admitted honestly.

"Me too, Rose. Me too," he said as we headed off to our first class. I kissed my goodbye to Emmett and went inside my classroom.

All morning classed went by as usual. BORING! Then lunch came. When I came out of the classroom, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were already waiting for me.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

Emmett greeted me back with a kiss, Alice just said hey and Jasper said hi.

"So are going to go because I'm already hungry," Emmett said.

"You're always hungry, Em," Alice joked.

"Whatever. Let's just go, okay," Emmett said seriously.

And with that, we went to the cafeteria. I was shocked to see Bella talking to Jessmyn when I went inside the cafeteria. I mean I knew she would talk to her but I didn't expect it to be so soon. The others were also in shock when they came in. I mean what if they get into a fight again? Bella has been through a lot.

"Let's just give them some privacy guys," I began.

"Yes, we should and I'm really hungry," Emmett said as he rubbed his belly.

We got our food and sat at our usual table. I would glance at Bella often and I could see them talk. I think they're catching up on each other. I don't know why but I don't really feel the hatred for Jessmyn anymore. She really did change.

The rest of the day went by. I didn't really pay attention because the teachers here are very boring.

**Bella's POV**

Thursday went by like a blur and Edward was still the same. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett befriended Jessmyn ever since I officially forgave her. It was quite fun actually. Emmett couldn't keep his jokes and Rosalie kept on smacking Emmett on his head.

And today is Friday which meant sleepover. I tried my best to ignore Edward just like the past few days but I couldn't help but feel the pain inside my heart.

Here I am in Emmett's jeep going to their house for the sleepover.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**i've posted a poll in my profile. please vote. it's actually about Jessmyn. don't forget to vote. i need your opinions. thank you.**

**please review after you read this. tell me what you think about this chapter or story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**okay, most of you said that Jessmyn and Caleb so here it is. this chapter is really short but i promise to make the next chapter long. i'm sorry for not updating yesterday but i'll post two chapters today.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jessy's POV**

After I called Josh, I never really heard anything from him. My friends back in Phoenix don't even mention him that much ever since I made that call. All they said was that he moved in California. I really hope he's not mad at me but that would be impossible. If you ask me if I still love him, my answer would be a yes. I know what I did to him was not fair but I can't stand being away from Bella for a long time. She is the only one who understands me when everything goes wrong. Josh doesn't even understand me whenever I have a problem.

Ever since Bella forgave me, Rosalie and Jasper are starting to befriend me. I am really happy Bella forgave me. I know I still don't deserve it that's why I'm making it up to her.

Ever wonder what happened to Caleb and me? Well, we got a little bit close. He would talk to me whenever he gets a chance to. We got to know each other. And this weekend, he asked me on a date! I'm really excited for tomorrow. I can't wait.

_Flashback: (Thursday afternoon)_

_I was going to my car and I saw someone leaning against it. As I got closer, I realized who it was. It was Caleb._

"_Jessy," Caleb began._

"_Oh. Hey Caleb," I replied._

"_So how's it going," he asked._

"_Fine I guess."_

"_Okay. So I was wondering if you would like to get together sometime."_

"_As friends," I said as I duck my head._

"_I was…Uhm…Kind of… Uhh…hoping we could go out as a date," he asked nervously._

"_Yeah sure," I replied happily and he sighed in relief._

"_Okay. So I'll pick you at 8 am and we could spend the day together. Would that be okay?"_

"_That'll be cool."_

"_Okay. So I got to go because I still got practice," he said._

"_Sure," I said. Then he ran away._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you still like it. please review and let me know. oh and one more thing. do you like the bella in this story? cause someone said the bella in my story is annoying. tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so i already replaced chapter 19 and it's very very short. i hope you like this one. it's kind of long since i didn't update yesterday.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

We are now in the Cullen's residence. I hope Edward's not here. I really don't want to see him right now.

Alice and Rosalie literarily dragged me inside and I heard Emmett and Jasper laugh. I shot them a deathly glare and they stopped laughing.

Esme and Carlisle were there waiting for us because they were leaving for the weekend. Carlisle's hands were wrapped around Esme. They look so beautiful together.

"Hi Esme, Carlisle," Alice chirped.

"Esme, Carlisle," Rosalie said as she nodded her head.

"Hey Alice, Bella, Rosalie," they said together.

"Hello," I greeted shyly.

"Where's Jasper and Emmett," Esme asked.

"They're getting Rosalie and Bella's bag," Alice said.

"Well, we better go now. We don't want to miss our flight," Carlisle stated and he left to get their bags.

"Wait, no goodbyes for us," Emmett said as he pouted.

"We're just getting our bags Emmett," Esme said.

"Oh," Emmett said.

Silence…

"Esme dear, we should go now," Carlisle broke he silence.

"Yeah. I guess we should. Well have fun kids," Esme said.

"Okay," Alice said.

And with that, they left.

"Okay. Now that they're gone, let the fun begin," Alice said as everyone smiled evilly.

"Why are you smiling like you that," I asked.

"Nothing," Emmett said as he grinned.

"Okay. Let's get this party started playing truth or dare," Alice said.

"YAY!" Rosalie shouted.

"Sure," Jasper said.

"Let's do this," Emmett boomed.

"No way! There's no way you are letting me play truth or dare," I said.

"Come on Bells. Have some fun in you," Emmett teased.

"NO!"

"Please Bells," Alice pouted. Aw come on! There's no way I can say no to that face! That's so unfair.

"Fine!" I finally gave in.

"YAY," Alice squealed.

"Let's get this party started," Emmett said.

"Who will start," Rosalie asked.

Just then a Greek god came in.

"What are you guys doing," Edward asked.

"We're playing truth or dare. Want to join," Jasper said.

"Yeah sure. Why not," he said.

"Okay. Let's start," Alice said.

"Okay. Me first," Emmett said while he looked at all of us. Then he looked at Alice. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Of course dare," Alice said.

"Hmmm… I dare you not to shop for one month," Emmett said.

"WHAT?! You know I can't do that," Alice shouted.

"A dare's a dare," Emmett said.

"Fine. Rosalie, truth or dare," Alice said as she looked at Rosalie.

"Dare," Rosalie said.

"I dare you not to wear make-up for one week," Alice said.

"ALICE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Rosalie screamed.

"A dare's a dare." Alice said as she imitated Emmett.

"Fine. Jasper, truth or dare," Rosalie said.

"Dare," Jasper said.

"Hmmm… I dare you to paint you nails pink until it washes away," Rosalie said. We all laugh and Alice ran and got her pink manicure.

"Here Jazzy," Alice said sweetly. Emmett laughed really hard. Jasper just glared at us.

Jasper did his dare and he looked at Emmett.

"Em, truth or dare," Jasper said.

"Why, dare of course," Emmett said in a 'duh' tone.

"I dare you to wear a girl's cloth and sing and dance the song 'I'm a Barbie girl' thing," Jasper said as we all laugh.

"Sure. I will be right back," Emmett said and he ran away to change.

When he was done, we were still laughing. Emmett did the dare and we laughed even harder that tears were now falling down.

"Okay. Done. You can stop laughing now! Edward, truth or dare," Emmett said.

"Dare," Edward said while laughing.

"I dare you to kiss Bella," Emmett said and all of us stopped laughing.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?" I yelled.

"I'm not. It's a dare for Edward, Bella and you can't do anything about it," Emmett simply said.

"No!" I said while I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Are you scared of me," Edward whispered in my ear which made me shiver.

"Of course not! And what made you say that," I asked, challenged.

"Because you won't kiss me," Edward said.

"Well then BRING IT ON," I shouted.

And his lips were on mine. The kiss was full of force but it was sweet. I soon kissed him back and then I remembered that everyone was watching us so I pulled away.

When I pulled away, everyone was staring, dumbfounded. Edward cleared his voice and they moved.

"Bella, truth or dare," Edward said and everyone was still silent.

"Truth," I said in a 'duh' tone.

"What happened with your ex-boyfriend," Edward asked and they turned to me. They were interested to listen except for Rosalie and Jasper because they already know what happened. Rosalie gave me a reassuring smile and I slightly smiled back.

I hesitantly told them the story and I could see Edward's hand clenched up in a ball as he listens to me.

"OH MY GOSH BELLA! I didn't know," Alice said.

"It's okay now Alice," I reassured her.

"I will kill that thing," Emmett said.

"It's okay now Em," I said.

"Edward, are you okay," Jasper asked and we all turn to look at Edward. He really looks mad. I don't even know what I did to make him mad. He was the one who asked what happened.

"Uhm. Yeah," Edward said.

"Why don't we watch a movie," Alice suggested.

Everyone agreed and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett said that they will prepare dinner and some snacks for the movie. I was left with _him. _

"Are you still mad at me," I asked. He just ignored me.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said in a very low voice.

We just waited in silence since he wouldn't even talk to me. I guess he just wants a kiss.

"Bella," I heard a velvety voice but he was interrupted by Emmett.

"Did anyone die in here? It's so quiet," Emmett joked and earned a smack from Rosalie.

"Okay. So dinner's ready," Alice said.

"Come on guys. Alice sent me here to call you for dinner," Emmett said.

"Okay. Then let's go," I said as I walked towards the dining table and Edward and Emmett followed behind me.

Dinner was great. I would glance up at Edward sometimes and notice him looking back at me. I then remembered that I had to call Jessy.

I reached out to my bag and found nothing in there. I must have left it.

"Alice, can I borrow your phone," I said.

"Yeah sure. It's in the music room," Alice said.

"Okay. I'll just go get it," I said as I walked towards the stairs. I then realized that I don't know where Edward's room is. "Alice, where's the music room," I asked.

I could hear Alice tell Edward to escort me into the music room.

Edward just walked straight ahead into the stairs and I just stood there not knowing what to do. When he was in the middle f the stairs, he looked at me and spoke in a very annoying tone, "Are you coming or not?"

"Uhh. Yes." I ran upstairs and he led the way to the music room.

When we arrived, I was lost of words. This room is so beautiful. It had a grand piano in the middle of the room and under it was a carpet. They also had some other musical instrument which is placed at the side of the room. There's also a couch near the piano.

"WOW," I gasped. "This is so amazing."

"I know," he said.

Just when we were fully inside the room, the door just closed by itself. Edward tried to open it and looked at me in a horrified face.

"They locked us up," Edward said, panicked.

"WHAT?! That can't be happening," I yelled.

"Hey, don't yell at me. I don't want this more than you do," he said.

I ignored him and look for Alice's phone. I found it in the piano. I dialed Jessy's number.

"Hello," Jessy said.

"Hey Jess. It's me Bella," I said.

"Oh. Hey Bells. What's up?"

"Oh. Just nothing except for the fact that I'm locked up in a room with Edward," I yelled.

"Chill Bells."

"Okay. So you want me to call you. What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing. I just have a date with Caleb tomorrow," she squealed.

"Really? I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah. Oh, I got to go. Charlie wants to go out for dinner."

"Okay. Bye Jess."

"Bye Bells and you behave in there," Jessmyn said and she hung up.

Edward and I just stayed silent. I want to talk to him but I know he will just ignore me.

"How are you," he asked. What?! Am I dreaming? Is he talking to me? I'm probably just dreaming.

"Bella, listen. I want to talk to you," he said. So I am not dreaming. He really is talking to me.

"Oh. So you're talking to me now," I said.

"Don't make this harder than it already is."

I didn't say anything to him. I just ducked my head. He's just being rude.

"I know you're mad at me for ignoring you a while ago but I'm really sorry. You were trying to make a conversation with me but I ignored it. I know I was rude and I'm really sorry for everything," he said. I looked up at him and he really was sorry. I can see it in his eyes.

"It's okay. I should be the one sorry for jumping into conclusions right away. I didn't give you a chance to explain and I judged you. I shouldn't judge you right away. I mean who am I to judge people I really don't know?" I was talking fast. I don't know what to do. He just chuckle. "This is not the right time to laugh you know."

"I know. It's just that you talk way too fast when you're nervous," he said while smiling. I really miss that smile. I wanted to kiss him but I have to control myself. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore.

"I'm not nervous. I just don't know what to do," I confessed.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I hope we can start all over again," he said as he held up his hand which I gladly took. He looked so hopeful.

"I would love to." We exchanged smiles and he just look gorgeous as ever.

"Did you really mean that you like me," I asked.

"Yes," he said as he looked into my eyes and I blushed. His answer was serious and you can't doubt it.

"I guess you don't like me now, do you," I asked as I ducked my head.

He didn't answer my question.

"That's what I thought," I said in a low voice. I'm not even sure if he heard that.

I went to the piano and play something. And yes, I know how to play the piano. I only know simple melodies.

"So you play the piano," he asked and I blushed.

"A little bit. What about you?"

"Yeah."

"Come here," I said as I tapped the spot right next to me. "Let's hear you play."

"Okay. Sure," he said as sat beside me.

He played the piano smoothly. The music was amazing but it was somehow sad and happy at the same time.

"That was amazing," I said after he played.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Who composed it," I asked and he ducked his head.

"Me." When he said this, I was lost of words.

He was still ducking his head and I placed my finger on his chin and raise his head up.

"Don't be shy. It's really good. I love it," I encouraged him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. To who did you composed that lullaby anyways," I asked. I was really curious.

"Do you remember the day we met?" I nodded. "Well on that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I don't know why but I just can't stop. So I went here and played the piano. When I was playing, I was still thinking about you. I just played and played and then I composed this lullaby. This lullaby is for you. I made this for you but things changed. This lullaby is all about you. My feelings for you, the way you look and everything."

I couldn't say anything so I just hugged him tightly and cried. He responded by hugging me too.

I found my voice and spoke, "Edward I'm really sorry for not giving you a chance to explain."

"Shhh...It's okay Bella. I forgive you," He said while rubbing my back in circles.

"Edward, please don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise. I will always be here for you no matter what happens."

"Thank you Edward."

"My pleasure. Now, how will we revenge them for locking us up?"

"I don't think we should revenge. We should thank them," I said while grinning widely at him. He looked confused.

"What? Why?"

"If it wasn't for them locking us up, we wouldn't voice out our apologies."

"Yeah. You're right."

Silence...

"Edward," I broke the silence.

"Hmm," he said as he looked down to me.

"When you said you liked me, did you ever change your mind," I asked.

"No. I never did."

"Even after everything I said?"

"Well, I was mad but I never did change my mind." I blushed.

"But why?"

"Because of you, Alice, Emmett, my parents and I became closer. Because of you, my life changed. It became better. There was this feeling you know. I mean I felt it. Whenever we touch, I could feel a connection between us. It's like we're meant to be. Whenever I'm with you, I feel so free you know. It's like I could be myself and there's nothing to think about. I forget everything when I'm with you."

"I feel the same way. I actually thought you hated my guts after everything happened," I said as I yawned. He laughed. I missed his laugh, his musical voice and everything about him.

"You should get some sleep," Edward said.

"Yeah I should," I said sleepily.

He carried me to the couch. He placed my head in his lap. Then I remembered.

"What about you? Aren't you going to sleep," I asked, worried.

"I am. I'll just sleep in here," he said.

"Oh," I said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

"If you say so."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

And with that, I dozed off and dreamt of Edward.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That's it. do you like it? i'm always curious about you coments and stuff. please review and tell me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is a request from _inês ()._ i want to thank _nbf4eva_ for giving me the idea on the last part.  
**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

As I was driving towards our house, I was thinking about Bella. She will be sleeping over at our house. Can you believe it? The girl of my dreams will be in our house sleeping? WOW! But I know Bella's still mad at me. I don't know. I made a big mistake and she also did.

I walked inside the house and heard that they were arguing about something.

"What are you guys doing," I asked.

"We're playing truth or dare. Want to join," Jasper invited.

"Yeah sure. Why not," I accepted the invitation.

"Okay. Let's start," Alice said.

"Okay. Me first," Emmett said while he looked at all of us. Then he looked at Alice. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Of course dare," Alice said, proudly.

"Hmmm… I dare you not to shop for one month," Emmett said.

"WHAT?! You know I can't do that," Alice shouted.

"A dare's a dare," Emmett said.

"Fine. Rosalie, truth or dare," Alice said as she looked at Rosalie.

"Dare," Rosalie said.

"I dare you not to wear make-up for one week," Alice said.

"ALICE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Rosalie screamed.

"A dare's a dare." Alice said as she imitated Emmett.

"Fine. Jasper, truth or dare," Rosalie said.

"Dare," Jasper said.

"Hmmm… I dare you to paint you nails pink until it washes away," Rosalie said. We all laugh and Alice ran and got her pink manicure.

"Here Jazzy," Alice said sweetly. Emmett laughed really hard. Jasper just glared at us.

Jasper did his dare and he looked at Emmett.

"Em, truth or dare," Jasper said.

"Why, dare of course," Emmett said in a 'duh' tone.

"I dare you to wear a girl's cloth and sing and dance the song 'I'm a Barbie girl' thing," Jasper said as we all laugh.

"Sure. I will be right back," Emmett said and he ran away to change.

When he was done, we were still laughing. Emmett did the dare and we laughed even harder that tears were now falling down.

"Okay. Done. You can stop laughing now! Edward, truth or dare," Emmett said.

"Dare," Edward said while laughing.

"I dare you to kiss Bella," Emmett said and all of us stopped laughing.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?" Bella yelled.

"I'm not. It's a dare for Edward, Bella and you can't do anything about it," Emmett simply said.

"No!" she said as she crossed my arms across my chest.

"Are you scared of me," I whispered in her ear which made her shiver. I'm glad that I have that effect on her.

"Of course not! And what made you say that," she asked.

"Because you won't kiss me," I said.

"Well then BRING IT ON," she shouted.

I brought my lips to hers. Oh this is heaven! I think I should thank Emmett. The kiss was full of force but it was sweet. She kissed me back but after a few seconds, she pulled away.

When she pulled away, everyone was staring, dumbfounded. I cleared my voice to say that we're done and they moved.

"Bella, truth or dare," I said and everyone was still silent from our kiss.

"Truth," Bella said in a 'duh' tone.

"What happened with your ex-boyfriend," I asked and they turned to Bella. All of us were interested to hear Bella's story except for Jasper and Rosalie. I guess they already know since they are Bella's cousin. Bella looked at Rosalie for a while and she slightly smiled.

I could tell that she was hesitant to tell the story but she knew she had to. As I heard what Josh and her sister did, I got really pissed off. I mean how could they do that to Bella? I wanted to comfort her but something is stopping me.

"OH MY GOSH BELLA! I didn't know," Alice said.

"It's okay now Alice," she reassured her.

"I will kill that thing," Emmett said.

"It's okay now Em," Bella reassured again.

"Edward, are you okay," Jasper asked and they all turn to look at me. I didn't even notice my hands were in fist already until Jasper asked.

"Uhm. Yeah," I lied. The truth is that I'm really mad.

"Why don't we watch a movie," Alice suggested.

Everyone agreed and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett said that they will prepare dinner and some snacks for the movie. I was left with the most beautiful creature I've ever since_. _

"Are you still mad at me," she asked. I just ignored her. I don't know what to say. I'm not mad at her, I just can't say it. Then I heard her say 'I'll take that as a yes' but I'm not sure. Maybe I heard the wrong thing.

We just waited in silence. I really want to talk to her.

"Bella," I began but I was interrupted by Emmett.

"Did anyone die in here? It's so quiet," Emmett joked and earned a smack from Rosalie.

"Okay. So dinner's ready," Alice said.

"Come on guys. Alice sent me here to call you for dinner," Emmett said.

"Okay. Then let's go," Bella said as she walk towards the dining table and we followed.

Dinner was great. I was staring at Bella the whole time and she would glance up.

She took her bag and searched for something.

"Alice, can I borrow your phone," she asked.

"Yeah sure. It's in the music room," Alice said.

"Okay. I'll just go get it," she said as she got up and left.

"Alice, where's the music room," she asked.

"Edward, please go with Bella to the music room because she doesn't know where it is," Alice said.

"Why me," I asked.

"Because Rosalie and I have to wash the dishes and Emmett and Jasper are going to clean up."

"Fine."

And with that I left. I went to the stairs and I noticed that Bella was not following so I turned to her direction.

"Are you coming or not," I asked, annoyed.

"Uhh. Yes." She caught up and we walked towards the music room.

When we arrived, Bella just stood there. I guess she finds this room amazing.

"WOW," she gasped. "This is so amazing."

"I know," I said.

Just when we were fully inside the room, the door just closed by itself. I tried to open it and looked but it won't. I turned to where Bella was standing.

"They locked us up," I said, panicked.

"WHAT?! That can't be happening," she yelled.

"Hey, don't yell at me. I don't want this more than you do," I said.

She didn't say anything after that. She was just looking for Alice's phone and found it in the piano. She dialed a number.

"Hey Jess. It's me Bella," she said

"Oh. Just nothing except for the fact that I'm locked up in a room with Edward," she yelled. I glared at here even though she wasn't facing in my direction.

"Okay. So you want me to call you. What's up with you," she changed the subject.

"Really? I'm so happy for you!" I wonder what's going on.

"Okay. Bye Jess." Then Bella hung up.

Bella and I just stayed silent. I really want to talk to her and sort things out.

"How are you," I asked but she ignored me.

"Bella, listen. I want to talk to you," I said.

"Oh. So you're talking to me now," she said.

"Don't make this harder than it already is."

She didn't say anything and she ducked her head. I guess I was being rude again.

"I know you're mad at me for ignoring you a while ago but I'm really sorry. You were trying to make a conversation with me but I ignored it. I know I was rude and I'm really sorry for everything," I apologized. I really mean every word I said. I am truly sorry for everything I did to her.

"It's okay. I should be the one sorry for jumping into conclusions right away. I didn't give you a chance to explain and I judged you. I shouldn't judge you right away. I mean who am I to judge people I really don't know?" She was talking very fast and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"This is not the right time to laugh you know," she scolded me and she glared.

"I know. It's just that you talk way too fast when you're nervous," I said, smiling.

"I'm not nervous. I just don't know what to do," she confessed. What does she mean she doesn't know what t o do?

"Look, I'm really sorry. I hope we can start all over again," I said as I placed my hand in the air for her to shake it.

She took and shook my hand. I'm glad we could start over again and I will not make the same mistake.

"I would love to," she said.

We exchanged smiles. She looks so beautiful. I want to kiss her again right now.

"Did you really mean that you like me," she asked.

"Yes," I answered seriously. She blushed. She looks so adorable when she blushes.

"I guess you don't like me now, do you," she asked. I didn't say anything. There must be something wrong with me, is there?

She murmured something and I couldn't understand what she said.

She walked towards the piano and played something.

"So you play the piano," he asked, curious. She blushed again!

"A little bit. What about you," she said.

"Yeah."

"Come here," she said as she tapped the spot right next to her for me to sit. "Let's hear you play."

"Okay. Sure," I said as I sat beside her.

I started to play the piano and she seemed to like it.

"That was amazing," she said after I played the piano.

"You think so," I asked.

"Yeah! Who composed it," she asked. I ducked my head so that she couldn't see that I blushed.

"Me." I said.

She placed her finger in my chin and I felt another electric shock like before. She lifted my head up. We stared at each other for a while.

"Don't be shy. It's really good. I love it," she said, encouraging me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. To who did you composed that lullaby anyways," she asked.

"Do you remember the day we met," I asked and she nodded "Well on that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I don't know why but I just can't stop. So I went here and played the piano. When I was playing, I was still thinking about you. I just played and played and then I composed this lullaby. This lullaby is for you. I made this for you but things changed. This lullaby is all about you. My feelings for you, the way you look and everything."

She didn't say anything but she hugged me tightly. I gladly hugged her tightly to

"Edward I'm really sorry for not giving you a chance to explain," she said.

"Shhh...It's okay Bella. I forgive you." I rubbed her back as I said those words.

"Edward, please don't leave me," she pleaded.

"I won't. I promise. I will always be here for you no matter what happens."

"Thank you Edward."

"My pleasure. Now, how will we revenge them for locking us up?"

"I don't think we should revenge. We should thank them," she said while grinning widely at me.

"What? Why," I asked, confused. Why would we thank them when they locked us up?

"If it wasn't for them locking us up, we wouldn't voice out our apologies."

"Yeah. You're right."

Silence... I didn't mind the silence because it was a pleasant silence.

"Edward," she began.

"Hmm," I said as I looked at her.

"When you said you liked me, did you ever change your mind," she asked.

"No. I never did," I confessed

"Even after everything I said?"

"Well, I was mad but I never did change my mind." She blushed.

"But why?"

"Because of you, Alice, Emmett, my parents and I became closer. Because of you, my life changed. It became better. There was this feeling you know. I mean I felt it. Whenever we touch, I could feel a connection between us. It's like we're meant to be. Whenever I'm with you, I feel so free you know. It's like I could be myself and there's nothing to think about. I forget everything when I'm with you."

"I feel the same way. I actually thought you hated my guts after everything happened," she said as she yawned. I couldn't help but chuckle. She still looks gorgeous when she yawns.

"You should get some sleep," I said.

"Yeah I should," she said sleepily.

I carried her into the couch and placed her head in my lap for her to sleep.

"What about you? Aren't you going to sleep," she asked, worried.

"I am. I'll just sleep in here," I said.

"Oh," she said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

Then she fell asleep. I'm so happy right now. Wait, not just happy, I feel incredibly amazing. She would be mine soon. I'll just have to wait for the right time. I think I might love her already. I know it's too soon but I think she's my soul mate. She's my other half. She fits perfectly in my arms. It feels so great having her near me. I feel so calm, so free. I feel like I've known her all my life.

Mu thoughts were broken.

"Edward," I heard Bella called.

I turned to look at her if something is wrong but she's just sleeping peacefully.

"Edward, please don't leave me," she murmured.

"I won't. I promise you. I will always be here for you," I said as I touched her face even though she is asleep.

"I love you Edward," she whispered. She's still asleep.

"I love you too," I replied. I don't care if she said I love you in her sleep but she said it and I'm glad.

Then she didn't say anything anymore.

I fell asleep thinking of Bella.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**what do you guys think? please tell me. someone asked me if this story is going to end. no, it won't end yet. i don't know when but it won't end yet. i also need some ideas guys. please help me. thanks. REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for not udating for the past two days. I had to attend my sister's graduation and i watched the concert of John Vesely. :D So here's the next chapter. hope you still like it.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

_There was a red carpet and at the end of it was a table with a candle in the middle. Flower petals were everywhere. This meadow is really incredible._

_There was a man standing near the table. He looked like Edward so I walked towards his direction. As I got near, I noticed that it really was Edward._

_He was now running away so I followed him. _

"_Edward," I called out and he stopped running. I ran to his place and hugged him tightly._

"_Edward, please don't leave me," I begged._

"_I won't. I promise. I will always be here for you," he said as he hugged me back._

"_I love you Edward," I confessed._

"_I love you too," he said as he kissed my forehead._

_We just stayed there hugging each other._

"Aw! They look so cute."

"Shh! You're going to wake them up."

"I want to take a picture of them."

"Dude, do it! It would be so cool! We could use it against them you know!" I'm guessing Emmett said this.

I opened my eyes and was shocked. Four pairs of eyes were staring at me.

"Good morning Bella," Alice greeted.

"Where am I," I asked, not knowing where I am.

"You're sleeping in Edward's lap," Emmett said with a big grin.

As soon as I heard those words, I jumped out. They all laughed.

"What's happening in here," Edward asked.

"Nothing." This time Jasper spoke.

"Can we eat breakfast now? I'm so hungry," Emmett said.

We agreed and followed them. Edward grabbed my arm.

"Bella," Edward said. He looked tense.

"Yes?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"What?! Oh my gosh! What did I say?"

"Nothing. You just said my name." I ducked my head and blushed, embarrassed. He just laughed. "It's okay Bells. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah right. If you don't talk in your sleep," I said.

"It's not that bad you know. You just said my name."

"Whatever."

Silence...

"I have something to ask you," Edward broke the silence.

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"I would love to," I said as he relaxed a little bit.

"Okay. Then shall we go to breakfast," he said in a British accent as he held out his hand.

"We shall go," I replied in the same British accent as I took his hand.

We walked towards the dining table hand in hand. When we arrived, everybody was staring at us.

"What," I asked.

When Alice came out she spoke, "Breakfast is…" She stopped as soon as she saw our hands.

Edward cleared his throat and everyone got breakfast.

"So…" Rosalie began.

"What is it Rose," Edward said.

"Are you guys like together," Alice said. She was jumping up and down.

"No," I said.

"So what are going to do today," Emmett asked. Thank you Emmett! You're a savior!

"I don't know. We could just hang out in the mall or something," Alice said.

"Okay," I said.

"Definitely yes," Rosalie squealed.

"Actually, we have soccer practice. We have a big game coming up," Jasper explained.

"Oh. Okay. I guess it's just us girls," Alice said.

"We have to go. We don't want to be late. Coach makes us run 10 laps for being late," Emmett complained.

And with that, the boys left. Edward didn't say anything.

"Come on girls. Let's go," Rosalie said.

Alice and Rosalie literally drag me.

"Go take a bath now," Alice demanded.

I complied their demand and took a bath.

When I was taking a shower, Alice and Rosalie attacked me with make-up. They also did my hair and picked my outfit for the day.

Once we were done, we headed for the mall. We went to this café and hang out.

"Okay. Spill," Alice said.

"What do you mean," I asked. I know what they mean but I'm not giving in easily.

"You know what we mean Bella," Rosalie said.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do and you are telling us young lady," Alice demanded.

"Fine," I gave in. "So when you locked us in the music room," I said as I glared at them.

I told them the details and I also told them about the date.

"You're going in a date with Edward and you didn't tell us," Alice shouted.

"Chill Alice. He just asked me out this morning. I was going to tell you," I said, defending myself.

We just talked in the café about some random stuff until Alice's phone rang. She took it from her bag and answered it.

"What is it Edward?....Yeah. Why?…Sure…Okay…I'll be right there," Alice said.

"What did he say Alice," Rosalie asked.

"I'll go now. Edward needs me," Alice said as she got up. "Oh and don't forget to dress Bella. Just make her wear some jeans and shirt for her date." Then she was out of sight.

"We should get you dress now Bella." Rosalie said as she grabbed my hand.

"Fine," I gave in. There's no point in arguing.

Rosalie got me dressed up.

"Bella, do you like Edward," Rosalie asked while she did my hair.

"I don't know. I think I do but I don't think he likes me the same way," I admitted.

"Are you kidding me? Did you see the way he looks at you?"

"How does he look at me," I asked, dumbfounded.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…He looks at you like you are…." Rosalie was cut off by Alice.

"Everything's ready for your first date," Alice squealed.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"There's no chance I'm telling you. Edward's going to kill me for telling you," Alice said as she waved her hands.

"Aw! Please Alice," I pouted.

"No chance," Alice said. I know my pouting won't work on them.

"Fine," I said as I crossed my hands.

"We're done," Rosalie exclaimed while clapping her hands.

"Rose! You did a good job," Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Can I see myself now," I asked.

"Yes. Go ahead," Rosalie said as she pushed me towards the mirror.

There is a beautiful girl standing in front of me. She really looks pretty.

"Wow guys! It's just a date," I said.

The doorbell rang.

'Edward's here," Alice said as she ran downstairs to get the door.

"Are you ready for this," Rosalie asked.

"I guess so," I said.

"Go now. We don't want Edward to be waiting," Rosalie said.

"Okay," I said as I walked down the stairs.

Edward was already there waiting for me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey! You look amazing," Edward said as I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I'm just wearing jeans and a shirt," I said.

"Whatever. You still look amazing," Edward said. "Let's go." He held out his hand for me to take .

I gladly took it and we headed off. I looked back to see Rosalie and Alice jumping up and down. I winked at them and went outside. Edward opened the door for me and i went inside. He closed the door and ran towards the driver's seat.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"Somwhere," Edward smirked.

"I'm serious Edward," I said.

"That's for me to take you there and for you to find out," Edward said.

"Fine but I'm not happy about this," I joked as i crossed my arms and looked outside the window.

He turned my head by placing his finger on my chin and spoke, "Don't be mad. We're almost there."

I just stayed quiet and the car suddenly stopped. We're at a beach and it's twilight.

"We're here," Edward said.

"Wait here," he said as he got out.

He opened the door for me and held out his hand to help me.

"Thanks," I said.

"So what do you think," he asked as we walked in the beach.

"About what?"

"About this. Our first date here in the beach," he said as he motioned our surroundings.

"It's beautiful," I sighed.

"Are you hungry," he asked. I didn't even notice my stomach grumble.

"A little," I lied.

He led the way. There was a blanket in the sand and a basket.

We sat side by side. He took the food from the basket and we ate. The food was delicious.

After we ate, Edward transferred me between his legs. We just talked.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for being a big jerk," he apologized.

"I should be the one who should be sorry. I accused you for being a jerk without you explaining everything," I said.

"It's not your fault."

"Look, can we just forget everything bad that has happened between us? I really want to start over again just like the movie night. Just forgive and forget you know," I said.

"I would love to start over again," he whispered so close in my ear which caused me to shiver.

I turned to look at him and he was smiling.

"What," I asked, smiling.

"Nothing. I just love to see that I have that effect on you," he said.

We just talked there until it was time to go home. He opened the door for me, as usual.

He drove me back to the house and escorted me to the door.

"I had a great time today. Thank you," I said.

"Me too. Thank you for coming," he said.

"I better go," I said as I opened the door.

"Bella, wait," he called out. I turned and he looked serious.

"Yes?"

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

I froze. He wants me to be his girlfriend? WOW! I must be dreaming.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you would like to be my girlfriend. I know it's too fast but I want to claim you as mine," he kept going on and I stopped him by kissing him. He kissed me back.

The kiss was more passionate than the last time we kissed. This one had so much meaning in it. Then we parted because of the need of air.

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend," I said after I caught up with my breathe. He kissed me again.

"Edward, I have to go," I said.

"Do you have to," he complained.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Good night Edward."

"Good night, my Bella. Sleep well."

And with that, we parted our ways.

When I got inside, I was bombarded with questions.

"How did it go," Alice asked.

"It went well," I said.

"We need details Bella. We need details," Rosalie said.

I told them everything.

"Oh My Gosh! You two are so cute," Alice squealed.

"You two are so meant to be," Rosalie squealed.

"Guys, we're just dating. It's not like he would not change his mind," I said as they rolled their eyes.

'Whatever Bells. I have to go now. Emmett and Edward might be looking for me," Alice said as she walked away.

"Rosie, I'll go now. I'm really tired," I said.

"Okay. Go have some rest."

I went to the bathroom, washed my face, and changed into my sleepwear.

As soon as my head hit the pillo, I dozed off. I dreamt of Edward Cullen again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, so that's it. i hope you like it. btw, the dialogue in Bella's dream was the one in Edward's POV. I can't promise to update tomorrow but i'll try.**

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**hey guys..sorry if you thought this a chapter.. **

**I just want to ask you if you still like me to continue this story.**

**because someone said my story is lame and all. Am i really that lame?**

**please tell me what you think and review.**

**i don't feel like updating today. sorry again if you thought this is a chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so i'm not going to stop this story and i don't give a shit about that reviewer or whoever hates this story. thank you guys for everything. **

**and to wubbybreaker8.8: i want to reply but i can't so yeah you can use it.**

**here's the next chapter.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

As I made my way home, all I could think about is Bella She finally agreed to be mine. If i said that no words can describe how happy I am before, that is nothing compared to what I am feeling right now. I feel like I'm dreaming. I feel like I'm in heaven. I mean I have my Bella. I wouldn't want anyting more. I knew this was fate.

I made my way home safely. Jasper and Emmett are in the living room, playing video games.

"Where's Alice," I asked. They dropped the controller for the video games and looked at me.

"She is with Rosalie," Emmett said.

"How did he date go," Jasper asked and I sighed.

"I'll take that as a good date," Jasper said.

"Dude! Not just good but amazing. I asked her to e my girlfriend and she said yes," I said. I had my goffy grin on.

"Dude! That's awesome," Emmett said as he raised up his hands for a high-five. I clapped it.

"I know," I sighed.

"But don't you think it's way too fast," I asked.

"It's not. It's about time you asked her. I mean look at what she has done to you. You're not the same person as before. You've changed. And by change, I meant good change. You don't even lock yourself in you room. You hang out with us," Emmett said.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

"I better go. They might be looking for me," Jasper said as he got his keys.

"Sure," Emmett and I said together and Jasper left.

"I'm so happy for you bro. I'm glad you found her," Emmett said.

"Me too. I never actually thought I would be this happy," I said.

"Yeah. At least you're not dating that witch," Emmett said angrily.

"Who? Oh Tanya," I said.

"Yeah. Her." Emmett emphasized the last part.

"Let's just forget about her okay?"

"Sure. Do you really like Bella?"

"Yes. And I think she might be the one I'm looking for."

"I get you. It's the same with Rosalie."

"Hey guys!" Alice chirped.

"Hey Alice. How's my favorite sister," I said.

"Someone is in a good mood today," Alice accused.

"He definitely is," Emmett answered for me. They smiled at each other.

"So did you like my set-up in the beach," Alice asked as she turn to look at me.

"Everything went well. It was perfect and Bella loved it," I said.

"That's good to hear," Alice said.

"I will go now. I'm so tired," I said as I yawned.

I heard the mumble 'sure' and 'okay'. I went upstairs and changed my clothes.

I quickly fell asleep when my body touched the bed.

**Alice POV**

I'm so happy that my plan worked. It's about time they should hook up. Both of them looked so trashed out without each other. It feels so sad just looking at them. At least my plan work. And Edward better not mess this up. I am going to kill him if Bella gets hurt.

I am so thankful that Bella moved here in Forks. A lot has happened ever since she moved in here. Edward has changed and our family became closer. He plays the piano again. He dumped Tanya. He's not a playboy anymore. Everything seems to be perfect ever since Bella came into Edward's life.

When Edward asked for my help to set everything up since he had practice, I'm really glad he asked me to help him.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning, smiling. I'm not even sure if last night was a dream or not. Edward Cullen just asked me out and asked me to be his girlfriend. Can life be more perfect than mine? We also kissed. It was the most passionate kiss since we only kissed twice. I didn't even noticed that I got a message until my phone beeped, signaling that someone text me 5 minutes ago.

_Good morning my love. Did you sleep well? __-Edward-_

I quickly replied by saying:

_Good morning Edward. I only slept well because I dreamt of you. __-Bella-_

_I dreamt of you too. It's about me asking you to be my girlfriend and you said yes and we kissed. -Edward-_

_You silly. That wasn't a dream. It really happened. :D -Bella-_

_How did I get so lucky? -Edward-_

_I should be the one asking that question. :P -Bella-_

_I have to go now. I have to pick up Esme and Carlisle from the airport. I'll see you tonight, kay? -Edward-_

_Sure. I can't wait. -Edward-_

_Me too. Take care my love. Love you. Mwah. -Edward-_

_Love you too. Mwah. -Bella-_

Another text came in but it wasn't from Edward it was from Jessmyn.

_Hey Bells. Do you want to hang out with me today? You know do some catching up. ~__Jessy_

_Yeah, sure. -Bella-_

_I'll meet you in Seattle's Best in an hour. Is that okay? ~Jessy_

_Sure. -Bella-_

I got up and took a shower. Rosalie and Jasper are still sleeping so I just wrote a note for them when they wake up.

_Hey guys!_

_I'm just going to hang out with Jessmyn today in Seattle's Best. I made breakfast for you guys. It's in the microwave. I'll just see you guys tonight._

_-Bella-_

I prepared pancakes for them and headed off to Seattle's Best.

Jessmyn was already there when I went inside. She was with some guy.

"Jessy," I called out.

"Bella. I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend," she said as we walked towards their table.

"No, not at all," I lied. I really wanted it to be just us. "I thought you are dating Caleb," I asked.

"Yeah, I am. Jake and I are just friends. I met him yesterday," she said as we arrived at the table.

"Hi, I'm Jake," the guy said as he held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it and introduced myself.

"I'm Bella. Jessy's sister," I said.

"It's nice to meet you but I have to go," he said as he got up.

"Where are you going Jake," Jessmyn asked.

"I'm going to meet my girlfriend," Jake said.

"Oh. See you later," Jessmyn said.

"Bye," I said.

He waved at us and then he left.

"So what do you want to talk about," I asked as we sat down.

"So what's up with you and Edward," Jessmyn asked.

"Nothing much," I said.

"Come on! I'm you're sister. I need details," she begged.

"You, Alice and Rose are so alike," I said, changing the topic.

"I know what you are doing Bella! You are changing the topic," she said. She knows me well enough.

"Fine. He asked me on a date yesterday and he asked me to be his girlfriend," I admitted. She squealed and the people around us were now staring.

"Jessmyn Marie Swan! Stop squealing. People are staring," I scolded and she kept quiet.

"Enough with Edward. What's with you and Caleb yesterday," I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows up and down.

"Oh you know. The usual first date. He took me to this park and we had a picnic. We talked about things and our life. We have so much in common. I think I like him. And he is so sweet and caring." She sighed at the last part.

"Really? That's so great!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, do you want to hang out with us," I offered.

"I don't know. I mean it's okay with me but I don't think they like me after everything I've done to you," she said.

"It's okay. I'm the one inviting you so there should be no problem. You should go to our house tonight. We decided to hang out in our place and you should come," I encouraged.

"Fine but I still think they don't like me," she gave in.

"It's going to be fine. I'll be here for you. Don't worry," I said,

"If you say so," she said.

"How many times do I have to assure you that everything will be fine?"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop worrying."

"Good. Now what do we do now," I asked.

"Uhm..." She looked at her watch and then at me. "Let's grab some lunch. How's that sound?"

"Perfect. I'm starve," I said as I rubbed my stomach and lick my lips. And we laughed.

We ate in KFC and walked around. We talked about random stuff like our childhood, our friends, and Charlie.

"Jess, I have to go and prepare dinner, kay?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye," I said as we parted our ways. I really hope everything will be fine.

_______

"Rosalie, Jasper. I need to talk to you guys," I called out.

"What is it Bella? Is everything okay," Rosalie said.

"Jessmyn is joining us tonight. I invited her."

"WHAT?!" They said in unison.

"I said that Jessy will join us tonight," I repeated.

"I know. But why," Jasper asked, concerned.

"Because I want you guys to be okay with each other and we're already in good terms," I explained.

"NO WAY!" Rosalie yelled and Jasper gave an apologetic smile for Rosalie's behavior.

"Calm down Rose," Jasper told Rosalie.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing," Jasper asked.

"I'm sure. She's changing now and I want you guys to be good to her. She knows that you don't like her and she really feels sorry for what she did to me," I explained.

"If she knows that we don't like her then why is she coming," Rosalie said.

"Because I told her to be here," I said.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong, I'll kill her," Rosalie said.

"Okay. She knows that."

"Good."

"Alright. I have to prepare."

"Sure," Jasper said.

I made some baked potatoes, some pasta, fried chicken and some other meals. I know it's a lot but having Emmett around, I think this won't be enough.

The doorbell rang and Jasper got the door and I ran upstairs to change.

When I went downstairs, they were all silent in the living room. All of the were looking at Jessmyn. I cleared my throa and everyone looked at me.

"Jessy, can you help me bring out the food," I said.

"Sure," she said as she got up.

"I knew this was a bad idea," she said as we arrived in the kitchen.

"Everything will be alright. I promise," I said.

Someone cleared their throat and i turn to see Edward standing there in the doorway of the kitchen. I'm scared now. He knows what Jessmun did to me and he hates her for that.

"Jessy, do you mind if Edward and I can talk privately," I said. She nodded and walked away.

"Bella," Edward began.

"Edward, before you say anything, I just want you to know that I invited her and we are already in good terms," I defended myself before he said anything.

"Okay," he said, unsure.

"Look, I just want you guys to give her a second chance that's all," I said.

"I'll try but I can't promise you that everything will go well," Edward said.

"Trying is good enough," said as I walked away with the food.

"Wait. No kiss," he pouted. I giggled silently. I went back and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Let's go. We don't want to them to keep waiting," I whispered in his ear and I left. He followed me and placed his hands on my waist.

"Dinner's ready," I called out.

Everyone sat. Jessy sat on my right side and Edward sat on my left side. Rosalie sat beside Jessy. Then Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

"Alice, did you know Jessy loves to shop," I said. Everyone was quiet. Alice just looked at me and smiled. Jessmyn looked worried.

"Come on you guys! Lighten up," I said.

Dinner went by in silence and I didn't talk anymore. They talked all by their selves. I would give Jessmyn an apologetic smile and she will give me a reassuring smile.

After we ate dinner, we sat in the living room. I would try to include Jessmyn in the conversation but they would ignore her so I just talked to Jessmyn all by myself until she had to go.

After she left, I felt a little disappointed because they wouldn't even talk to Jessmyn. I just headed upstairs without saying a word and laid down in my bed until someone knocked.

"I'm not in a good mood right now," I said to whoever was at the door.

"Bella please. Talk to us. We're sorry we didn't talk to Jessmyn it's just that we're still uncomfortable talking to her," Alice explained.

"Bella. We promise we would do better next time," Rosalie said.

"Yeah Bells. We promise," Emmett said.

"Can I just talk to Edward, please?" I said. Edward came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bella," Edward began.

"Let's just not talk about this for now, okay?"

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"I just want to rest right now. I'm really tired."

"Oh. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. Stay. I don't want you to leave yet. Just lye down beside me."

"Okay," he said as he transferred by my side.

He hummed me the lullaby he played when we were locked in their music room.

I fell asleep in his arm and dreamt about him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you again guys. and yeah, i feel better already. **

**just review and tell me what you think. and if ever you have a suggestion or something, don't hesitate and tell me. Love yah guys. MWAH!**


	25. Chapter 25

**here you go guys. it's not that interesting but it's kinda cool i guess. haha. anyways, i'm sorry for not updating yesterday because of my brother and ii really got pissed. :D**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

My alarm clock woke me up just like every weekday. Edward was nowhere to be found. I guess he left after i slept because we still got school.

Today is a Monday and I have school. I don't really have a problem with school because I get good grades and stuff.

I lazily got up and grab some clothes. Just some jeans and a long-sleeve blouse. I headed off towards the shower to take a nice long hot shower.

After I took a shower, I changed into my clothes and placed some light make-up. I don't know why but I put make-ups every now and then. Maybe it's because of Rosalie and her ways.

I went downstairs to find out that they were already there. When I said they, I meant all of them. Jasper, Rosalie, Alice , Emmett and Edward.

Edward walked up to me. He gave me a kiss and said, "Good Morning! I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had to leave."

"It's alright."

"Oh and by the way, you look good," he said and I blushed. Before I could say anything, they all greeted me.

"Morning Bells," Emmett said as he bear hugged me.

"Hey Bella," Alice chirped.

"Good morning," Rosalie said.

"Bella," Jasper said as he nodded.

"Hey guys. I'll just go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast," I said as I went to the kitchen.

I heard a chorus of okays and sures and some alright.

I quickly made breakfast for all of us, not wanting to be late for our class.

After we ate, we went to school. I was about to go to my car but Edward grabbed my hand.

I was about to complain but Edward interrupted me.

"You promised me last time that I'll drive you to school," Edward said.

"Fine," I gave in. After all I did promised him the last time he was here.

He opened the door for me, as usual. Then he closed it and ran towards the driver's seat.

We drove to school in silence. I didn't mind because it was comfortable. Then Edward took my hands and held it in my lap. We just held hands until we arrived in school.

He opened the door for me and as we got out, everyone was staring. Well the girls were glaring at me.

"Why is everyone staring," I whispered in Edward's ear.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out," he said as held my hands. Now, everybody was glaring. Including the boys.

"SWAN!" I heard someone yelled. "What are you doing with my boyfriend." Oh it was Tanya. I'm not going to cry this time.

Edward was about to say something but I interrupted him.

"The last time I checked my calendar, he broke up with you last week Am I right," I challenged. I'm not giving up this easily after what she did.

She then walked away.

"That's what I thought. Just run along," I shouted after her.

"This is not over Swan," she glared back at me.

"Whatever."

"You look hot when you're mad," Edward teased. I'm sure my face was red from blushing.

"Shut up," I said as I faked a glare at him.

"Come on. I was just joking," he said as he kissed me.

"Let's go or we're going to be late," I said.

"Yeah, right," was all he said.

Morning class went by quickly because all I did was think of Edward the whole time. I know I'm not good enough for him but I don't care as long as I am with him. I think I love him already but I'm not sure if he loves me back. I'm not takin the risk of telling hm how I feel. He might think I'm a freak or something but I do love him. I just hope nothing will come between us.

I was distracted by my thoughts when the bell rang, signaling for lunch.

I got up and grabbed my bag. I saw Edward in the door waiting for me, I hope.

"Ready for lunch my love," he asked as he took my bag.

"Thanks. Of course."

We walked together and he took my hand so we walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria.

"Go sit with them. I'll get you food," Edward demanded.

"Alright," I said as I walked towards our usual table.

"Hey guys. Where are the boys," I asked.

"They're getting us food," Alice explained.

"Oh."

"So how are things between you and Edward," Rosalie asked.

"It's okay I guess," I said.

"Come on Bells. Give us the details," Alice begged.

"There are no details Alice," I said.

"Do you love him," Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. Don't you think it's too fast," I asked.

"Have you seen the way you look at each other," Alice said.

"You two look like you're in love," Rosalie said.

"I do love him but I'm not sure if he feels the same way," I said. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and then at me.

"That's nonsense Bells," Alice said as she shook her head.

"What? We've been together for like 3 days."

Our conversation was interrupted when the boys sat down with food.

"Hey girls," the boys said.

Edward sat beside me and kissed me. He place my bag on the floor.

"Hey beautiful. Here eat lunch," Edward said as he grabbed the tray of food and placed it in front of me.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed a slice of pizza and bit it. Edward then ate some food.

The whole table was filled with random conversation. They talked about the soccer and basketball game coming up. Then the bell rang. Edward and I walked hand in hand towards the Bio lab since we have the same class and he's my lab partner.

"Okay class. Today we are just going to watch a movie," the teacher said. He turned off the lights and played the movie.

The movie was pretty boring because I already knew everything about it so I just pretended that I am watching the movie even though I was only thinking about Edward the whole time. I was distracted by my thoughts when Edward called my name.

"Bella." I always want him to say my name. It looks so good to hear when Edward says my name.

"Yes," I said as I looked at Edward looking back at me.

"Bella, I.." He was cut off by Mr. Banner. "Class is over," Mr. Banner said as he turned on the lights.

"I better go to gym now," I said as I walked away. I felt someone grabbed me by my arms. I turned around to see Edward.

"Just let me escort you to gym, please," he pouted. This is not fair! He knows I can't resist that.

"Fine. Only if you won't be late in your next class," I said as I kissed him.

"I won't be late for my next class. Now let's go."

And with that, we headed for gym.

**Edward's POV**

I really wanted to tell Bella I love her but I think it's too fast. I mean she was just my girlfriend for 3 days. I would just freak her out or something.

Here we are, watching a movie in Biology. I was bored to death. I mean I already know this movie and all. I decided to tell Bella I love her. I couldn't hold it any longer. This feeling has been stuck in my head for so long. When I turned to Bella, she seemed to be bored by the move too. I looked at her before telling her.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Yes," she sad as turned to look at me. This was it. I am going to tell her how I feel whether she returns it or not. I just have to let it out.

"Bella, I.." I was cut off by Mr. Banner. "Class is over," Mr. Banner said as he turned on the lights.

"I better go to gym now," Bella said as she walked away. I grabbed her arms and she turned to look at me.

"Just let me escort you to gym, please," I pouted. I know she couldn't resist me if I pout so I used it against her. I really want more time to spend with her.

"Fine. Only if you won't be late in your next class," she said as she kissed me.

"I won't be late for my next class. Now let's go."

And with that, I escorted her to the gym.

"Okay. Here we are," I said as we arrived in the gym.

"Yeah. So I have to change now," she said.

"Okay," I said as I kissed her.

"I'll see later," she said.

"Bella. I can't drive you home today. We have soccer practice but I already told Rosalie to drive you home. I'm really sorry," I apoligized. I really wanted to be with her but I'm stuck with soccer practice.

"It's okay. Just call me later, okay," she said.

"Okay," I said as I gave her a peck on the lips ad left for my next class.

**Bella's POV**

During PE, I did not change to my gym attire because coach let the boys practice basketball since their big game is coming up soon.

I just sat down in the bench with Angela since all the girls are always gossiping about people. She was reading something.

"Hey Ang," I greeted her.

"Oh. Hey Bells. Didn't see you there," she said as she look at me.

"So how are things with Ben," I asked.

"How did you know that Ben and I are dating," she said looking confused.

"I know things. And from the way you look at each other," I explained.

"Oh. Is it really that obvious," she said as she blushed. Now that's one thing we have in common. We are shy and we blush A LOT.

"To me it is but I don't know if the others noticed," I said.

"Oh. Ben and I are getting along pretty well."

"That's good. So are Jessy and Caleb official," I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. She won't tell me. I guess it's because Ben is with us."

We talked about random things until the bell rang, signaling for PE to end. I said my goodbyes to Angela and wait in the parking lot for Rosalie to drive us back home.

"Hey Bells," Rosalie greeted.

"Hey Rose. Did Edward tell you that I'll be going with you," I said.

"Yeah he did. Hop on," she said as she went inside the car and I did too.

We drove home with some small chit chat and stuff.

When we arrived at home, I cooked dinner and did my homework. I was done with my homework and all I had to do is wait for Edward to call me.

I got tired waiting for Edward to call so I fell asleep. I'll just have to explain it to him tomorrow that I fell asleep.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**For inês (), i'm doing Jessmyn's POV the next chapter.**

**okay so to clear things up. i can't promise to update everyday because my schedule is alittle bit busy but i hope i can. i'll try my best to update as soon as i can. just don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think. thank you so much. till next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry if the last chapter was boring. i didn't have anything in my mind. i don't know what to write anymore. i'm sorry. i just need ideas.**

**this chapter is about jessmyn and caleb.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jessmyn's POV **(When she got home on Sunday)

Okay, so a while ago did not turn out well. I can't blame them especially Edward because I gave hime a bad impression about myself on the first day. I know I was mean and all but you can't help it. He looks drop-dead gorgeous.

Anyways, back to reality. I will try my best to just avoid them and just keep in touch with Bella. At least they won't hurt me, right? I think Bella convinced them not to yell at me or something when I came since they were all silentand looked like they were about to yell at me.

I was drifted out of my thoughts when my phone rang. It was Caleb. I flipped it open.

"Hey Caleb," I greeted.

"Hey Jessy," he said.

"So you called?"

"Yeah. I just want to ask you if things went well with the dinner a while ago."

How did he know? I tell him everything. I really trust him. He is a nice guy.

"It was perfect. Just the way I thought it would be," I lied.

"I know you're not telling me the truth Jess. What did they do?" Well that's the problem. He always knew if I lied even when I'm in the phone.

"Nothing. We just stared at each other. Bella was good to me," I said, sadly.

"At least Bella always understands you," he said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah. I'm glad she's my sister. How was your day," I asked, changing the subject. I really don't want to talk about dinner.

"it was okay. My brother and I just played. He really wants to meet you, you know."

"Oh really? How old is he?"

"A year older than me."

"Wait, how did he know about me?"

"I tell him everything."

"Oh. And you told him about me?"

"Yeah. We share our everything. We have no secrets."

"You two are pretty close, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm excited to meet him too. What's his name?"

"David."

Our conversation went on and on. Caleb and I get along pretty well. I think I'm falling for him already. He always knows how to comfort me.

"Caleb, I have to go. I'm really tired."

"Yeah sure. Good night."

"Good night Caleb." I was about to hang up but he stopped me.

"Oh and Jessy."

"Yeah?"

"Take care and sweet dreams."

"Thanks. You too."

And with that I hung up the phone. I was still in awe. Isn't he the sweetest? I was about to hung up when he told me to take care and have a sweet dreams.

I wonder what his brother like. He never mention him before. Maybe he doesn't go to Forks High. I'll just ask him tomorrow.

As of now, I really want to sleep. It has been quite a day for me.

I woke up in the morning through my alarm clock. I never got used to this 'waking up early in the morning' thing. *Sigh.*

I lazily got up and grabbed some clothes. It was just some jeans and some blouse. This is one thing Bella and I have in common. We love our simplicity in clothes.

I took a nice long hot shower for me to wake up. Yes, it will take a lot of time for me to wake up. *Grin.*

I quickly change into my clothes and made my way to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. And surprisingly, Charlie's here.

"Hey Cha-dad," I greeted. I got used to call him Charlie.

"Hey Jess. How's everything going? I'm sorry I'm not here all the time. Things are getting busy," Charlie said.

"It's okay. I'm used to it already," I said as I grab some cereal.

I ate my breakfast and headed to school afterwards.

"Dad, I'm going to school now. Bye," I said as I walked towards the front door. Just then I heard someone honking outside our house.

I opened the door only to see Caleb leaning against his car.

"Thought you might want a ride," Caleb said as a big grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, sure," I said as I came nearer.

"Hop in," he said as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said as I got in. He ran towards the driver's seat and started the engine.

"So there's this party this weekend and I was hoping that you would come with me. You know as a date but we could go as friends if you want to," he asked.

"I would love to be your date." I had a big grin in my face.

"Cool."

"So about your brother. Does he go to Forks High?"

"No. He's not here in Forks. He just visited me for the weekend."

"Oh."

"You see, my mom and dad got divorce and they decided that they keep one child with them so I'm stuck with my mom and he's stuck with my dad. Well they actually let us choose. I chose my mom because we're pretty close and my brother is close with my dad. We were a happy family back then but no exactly happy. My brother always comforts me before when I cry whenever my parents fight. I couldn't stand it.

"My brother visits me often and we always patch things up. He knows everthing that has been going on in my life. He said that the next time he visits, I should introduce you to him."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did your parents divorce?"

"It's alright. Well thins did not work out for both of them so they decided to have a divorce. It's hard at first bt you'll get used to it."

"I know how it feels."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Didn't you hear about the gossips or rumors of people about us?"

"I am not really interested in those gossips or rumors."

"Oh. Well my parents are also divorce but my mom decided to keep me and Bella. My dad was left with nothing but we come here during summer for about 2 weeks. We also come here during holidays But as of now, Bella and I are staying here until we graduate."

I didn''t noticed that we were in the school already until Caleb got out and opened the door for me.

"That must be pretty hard for you too," he replied my previous words.

"What?"

"The whole divorce thing."

"No. It's okay I guess."

Just then I heard Tanya scream. I looked towards where she was headed to and there stood Edward and my sister, Bella.

I chose to ignore Bella because I know what she would do right now. I got onto her bad side and I am not doing that again. I know what she is capable of and Tanya is just another piece of paper which is about to be thrown into the trashcan.

"Caleb, let's go," I said as I pulled him.

"You're not going to help her," he asked, confused.

"I know what she is capable of. She will stand on her ground. She may be shy but she will not let anyone stand in her way. Trust me, I've been there."

Just then the bell rang.

Classes went by slowly and it was very boring. During lunch time, Angela kept on asking me about Caleb but I can't tell her because I don't feel comfortable with Ben. Another thing is that I'm not sure about how I feel about Caleb.

The bell rang and we all went to our respective classrooms.

Classes are now over and I have to wait for Caleb to drive me back home since he offered.

"Ready to go," I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Caleb.

"Oh. Didn't see you there," I said and he cuckled. "I'm ready. Let's go."

We drove home quietly. We said our goosbyes and headed off.

I did my homework first and then I cooked dinner for Charlie. I ate my share and after that, I took a shower and slept.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**that's chapter 26. hope you still like it and all. please review. it encourages me more and if you have any suggestions and ideas please tell me. you can also pm me or something. thank you guys.**

**REVIEW :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**okay. here's the next chapter. i'm really sleepy when i wrote this so i made some little fun in it. hope you like it. I made this longer because i haven't updated in a while. i hope you like this one.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling happy. I don't know why but I am.

I did the usual morning stuff and prepared some breakfast for all of us. They were still not here so I got up to wake Jasper and Rosalie. But before I wake them up, I grabbed some whipped cream and a feather. I guess you know how I will wake them up but I won't do it with Rosalie. I will wake her up and do my plan with her. Imagine I just rubbed my hands together as I thought of waking them up. *Evil Grin.*

"Rose, wake up," I said as i shake Rosalie's body for her to wake up. She just groaned.

"Just give me five more minutes," Rosalie begged. I laughed.

"Come on Rose! I have a plan to wake Jasper up," I said and Rose woke up.

"What's the plan," she said as she smile evilly.

"We are going to wake Jasper with these," I said as I showed her the whipped cream and the feather.

"Sounds evil. I didn't know you had some in you," she teased.

"Shut up and let's just wake Jasper." I grabbed her hand and went to Jasper's room.

Rosalie and I placed some whipped cream in Jasper's hands. Rosalie and I giggled a little as I used the feather to tickle Jasper's nose.

He slapped his nose with the other hand which has no whipped cream so we tried again and it worked! Jasper has whipped cream on his face!! Yeah!!

Jasper screamed loudly like a girl and ran. We did not even notice Emmett, Alice and Edward came inside.

"What happened," Alice asked. We couldn't answer because we wer still laughing at Jasper.

"Jasper...whipped cream...shout...feather..." Rosalie said between her laughs. Then soon enough they were all laughing. Tears were now falling because of laughing.

"Laugh all you want. I am going downstairs to eat breakfast," Jasper said angrily and walked away.

Soon, our laughter died down and we followed Jasper who is now eating.

"We're sorry Jazz," Rosalie and I apologized.

"Dude! You got whipped! You know what I mean," Emmett joked. Jasper just glared at him.

"Whose plan was it anyways," Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Who planned it out," Alice said.

Rosalie just looked at me. Everyone followed her gaze.

"You did this Bella," Emmett asked, amazed.

I ducked my head and nodded.

"You rock Bells," Emmett boomed.

"I didn't know you had this in you," Alice said.

"You did this," Jasper asked.

"Yes, I did it Jazz," I admitted.

"I didn't know my cousin was this evil. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just bored so I decided to have some fun."

"What about Rosalie?"

"Nahh. I don't want to mess with her. She is too evil for my own good."

"And you're not scared?"

"Nope. You're too weak," I teased.

"Am I?"

And soon enough Jasper carried me and I shouted.

"Jasper! Put me down," I yelled.

"Nope," he said as he popped the 'p'.

"Please Jazzy," I pouted.

"Not a chance."

"Please. I'll do anything for you."

"Fine but you owe me," he gave in.

He put me down.

"Thanks Jazzy," I said as I pecked him on the cheeks.

"Can we eat now? My stomach's empty," Emmett pouted. We all laughed and started to eat.

I noticed that Edward was silent the whole morning. I guess I will have to ask him later about what's going on.

Soon enough, we all went to school. Rosalie with Emmett, Jasper with Alice and me with Edward.

"You were silent the whole morning. What happened," I asked, worried

"I don't know. For the fact that I called many times and my girlfriend did not pick up," he almost shouted.

"Oh. My. God. I totally forgot," I said.

"You think."

"I'm so sorry. I was waiting for your call but I fell asleep. I was supposed to text you this morning but I forgot. I'm so sorry," I apologized.

Edward did not say anything. I got worried.

"Look, I'll do anything for you to forgive. Please. I'm so sorry."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Well, there's this party coming in this weekend and I want you to come as my date."

"Sure. I'll do anything for you," I said as I kissed him. He gave me a crooked smile and I smiled back at him.

"So what's with this party," I asked.

"I don't know. Tyler's the one hosting the party," Edward explained.

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was silent. Another comfortable silence but I decided to break it.

"So are you still practicing after classes," I asked. I want to know if I have a ride home.

"Yes, I have but you can watch me practice if you want," he offered.

"I don't know. I guess I can watch you play."

"That would be great. In that way, I could be inspired to play the game and I can bring you home afterwards," he said as he grinned widely and I laughed. He looks so adorable.

"We're here. And look the pixie is jumping all the way here," he said.

"God," I sighed. "Hide me," I said as I ducked down and he just laughed at me.

I can even hear Alice shout at my name and the door went open.

"Bella," Alice shouted. Edward just laughed harder.

"Hi Alice."

"So are you going to the party this weekend," she asked.

"Yes, I'm going."

"Do you know what this means," Alice squealed.

"No. What is it Alice," I asked. I know what this means but I'm going to play dumb.

"Shopping." If it's possible, she even squealed louder. I mouthed a help me to Edward but he kept laughing. I just glared at him.

"We have to go. I don't want to be late," I said and ran off.

Edward caught up and I glared at him. Well I wasn't mad but I love seeing his reactions. Ha!

His face was priceless.

"You were useless back there you know," I faked yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that your reaction is so funny," he said while holding a laugh.

I just left him there and went to my class. I know it's bitchy but hey he started it. I don't care if I sound childish and all but I love to see his reactions.

After class, he escorted me to my next class but I didn't talk to him. This went on until lunch time.

"Hey Edward," I said.

"Hey Bells," Edward said and he gave me a confused look.

"What," I asked.

"It's just that you were...Never mind," he said as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Let's go, I'm starve," I said as I rubbed my stomach in circles. He chuckled.

"Then off we go," he said as he held my hands.

Lunch went on as usual with Emmett's jokes and all. Alice also plan to go shopping Saturday morning since the party is still in the evening. They will also play Bella Barbie with me. Oh no! Maybe it wil be worth it. I know it will because I am Edward's date. Could I get even more luckier?

During Biology, Mr. Banner decided to let us watch the movie again which Edward and I already know what it was all about so we just talke about anything. Well, more like whisper because If Mr. Banner hears us, we will get detention and I don't want Edward to miss practice.

Pe was the same. The coach made the boys practice basketball so that the soccer team can practice after. Angela and I just talked about stuff and we got to know each other more.

After PE, I went with Alice and Rosalie since they will also watch their boyfriends practice. I hope they would win. I mean they said it's the biggest game of the year.

"So Bella, did you tell him already," Rosalie asked. I know what they mean.

"No. As I told you before, I'm not sure if he loves me back. He might think I'm a freak or something.," I said.

"Whatever you say Bells," Alice said.

"Can we please go see them practice now," I begged, not wanting to push the previous subject further.

"Yes," Alice and Rosalie squealed.

When we arrived at the soccer field, the boys were already practicing as well as the cheerleaders but they were on the side of the field.

I could see Edward running here and there. He would look at me and flash me my favorite smile. His crooked smile. I could see why he is the captain of the soccer team. He was the best player but I'm sure I can do better. Yes, I play soccer but no one knows. I never told them. I don't want them to know. Only Rosalie knows. Jasper doesn't even know. I was actually the captain of the girl's team. Let's just keep that a secret, okay? I miss playing soccer.

To your surprise, I play soccer, piano and I can dance. Yes, I dance but no one knows. I mean NO ONE. Not even my mom or Rosalie. Just me, myself and I. So let's keep that a secret, okay? Shhh..

The cheerleaders were now done practicing and I could see Tanya flirting with every guy in the field, especially Edward. I didn't care that much because I know I can trust Edward right now. I just hope he trusts himself too.

The guys were now done practicing and they headed off towards the locker's room to shower and change.

The guys went out and as soon as Alice and Rosalie saw them, thay ran towards them, squealing.

"You guys were so good, even if you were practicing." I could hear Alice shout to them.

"Yeah. I'm sure you can win this game." I heard Rosalie.

"Thanks girls," Emmett and Jasper said and they kissed their girls.

As soon as Edward came out, Tanya ran over him. Edward's expression was disgusted. His face was priceless.

"Oh Eddie. You look so hott out there," Tanya said as my laughter grew louder. Edward just looked at me in a disgusted expression. I knew this is my cue to save him.

"Excuse me," I said as I parted Tanya away from Edward.

"What are doing bitch," Tanya yelled. All eyes were now on us.

"The question should be, what are doing with my boyfriend," I said in a very annoyed tone.

"He's not your boyfriend Swan. He's mine," Tanya said.

"Really? Didn't you hear me yesterday," I said.

"Whatever bitch. Back off," she sad as she tried to push me away. But before she did, Edward protected me from her.

"Look Tanya, that bitch you are referring to is my girlfriend. I will never be yours. I was yours once but I never did love you. Just back off. Just leave me and my Bella alone," he said as he pointed to Tanya.

"If you ever dare hurt my cousin, you will never see your future coming. Got that bitch," Rosalie threatened. I looked at Tanya and she looked so scared now.

"Don't you dare hurt my little Bella here or else--," Emmett also threatened but I cut him off.

"Let's just go guys. We're just wasting our time with a piece of trash," I said.

"Yeah. Let's just go," Alice agreed.

We all left Tanya there, crying. How's that for a bitch?! Ha! In your face Tanya!

We walked to the parking lot.

"Are you okay," Edward asked as soon as we arrived.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Dude, it's starting to rain. Let's go," Jasper warned.

We all ran towards our ride and left. The ride home was silent but comfortable. I feel safe and protected whenever I am with Edward.

When we arrived at my house, it was still raining. Edward took out an umbrella and went outside to escort me to the door so I won't be wet.

"So...uhh...do you want to come in for a cup of hot chocolate," I invited.

"Sure, I would love to," he accepted.

We went inside and Edward sat on the couch while I went to the kitchen. Rosalie and Jasper were not here yet but I just made them some hot chocolate too. I also made some for Alice and Emmett just in case they come here.

I was now done making some hot chocolates. I went to the family room and to find everyone there, chatting and laughing.

"Hey guys. Here's some hot chocolates," I said as I gave them 1 cup of hot chocolates.

"Thanks Bells," they said.

Edward pulled me into his lap.

"So what do you want to do? It's still raining outside," Jasper said.

"Let's just enjoy this moment and chat," Alice suggested. Wow! Nothing crazy has planned out.

We all agreed and started talking. More like joking around because of Emmett until it was time for them to leave.

"We have to go now. It's late and Carlisle and Esme will be worried," Alice said as she kissed Jasper.

"Do you have to," I said, sadly. I don't want them to leave.

"Yes Bella. We have to," Edward said.

"Fine," I said as I kissed him.

Emmett and Rosalie was in a heavy make-out session.

Once they were done, Emmett, Edward and Alice left.

Jasper, Rosalie and I cleaned the house and headed off to sleep.

Thursday and Friday went by like a blur. My feelings for Edward got stronger whenever I am with him. Okay fine, whenever I think of him.

Today's Friday night. Alice decided to have a sleepover at our house since Esme and Carlisle will have a visitor so we couldn't do it in their house. And also because we still have to go shopping tomorrow for the party. Oh joy! Edward and Emmett are also sleeping over.

We are now in the family room, watching a movie. I was snuggled up in Edward's chest. I wanted to stay here forever but the movie had to end.

"Okay, so the movie's done. What shall we do," Alice said.

"Ooh....ooh...ooh...I know." Typical Emmett.

"What is it Ems," Rosalie asked.

"We could play truth or dare," Emmett suggested. Oh no! Truth or dare? This can't be good. The last time I played, I ended up kissing Edward but it was good except for the fact I didn't like him at that time.

"I don't know. I think it's pretty boring," Edward said. Thank you Edward!

They all agreed with Edward.

"So what will we do then," Jasper asked.

"How about we say our deepest darkest secret that no one knows," Alice suggested.

Everyone agreed but me. I know I would end up telling them about me playing soccer and me dancing.

"No way," I protested.

"Why? What have you got to hide that that's embarrassing," Rosalie complained.

"I just don't want to play, okay?"

"There is no way you are backing up Bells and that's final!" Jeez, Alice is really tough for a petite girl.

"Fine," I gave in. As what I have said before, there's no way you are winning an argument when it comes to Alice.

"Okay. Who's first," Emmett said.

"Rosalie, you first," Alice decided. She always decides everything.

"Uhh...I...uhm..." Rosalie couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Just tell it Rosie," Emmett pouted.

"Fine. IlikedEdwardbeforeImetEmmett," Rosalie confessed.

"What," Jasper asked.

"I said I liked Edward before I met Emmett," Rosalie said as she hid her face.

We all laughed. Well, except for Rosalie who is glaring.

"Can we move on," Rosalie asked, annoyed.

"Okay. You choose since you started," Alice said.

"I choose," she said while eyeing all of us, "Alice."

"I thought Jasper was a freak before I met him," Alice confessed.

"I'm hurt Alice," Jasper said as he placed his hands over his heart.

"I'm soory Jazzy-poo. I love you anyways," Alice said as she kissed Jasper.

"Jazzy-poo," Emmett said as he burst into laughing.

"Shut up Ems. I am the only one who is allowed to cal Jasper that. You're next," Alice said as she glared at Emmett.

"Sorry. Well, I am scared with dolls," Emmett said as he ducked his head.

We alllaughed so hard that tears were now falling down.

"Why," I managed to ask from the laugh we had.

"Ever since I watched that movie with the doll Chuckie, I got really scared," Emmett explained. Oh now he is blushing.

"Don't hide your face Es. You look cute when you blush," I teased. This only made them laugh harder and Emmett shot me a death glare. If looks would kill.

"Jasper's turn," Emmett declared.

"I had a crush on Bella before I knew she was my cousin," Jasper said.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Hard to believe, huh," Jasper said. I just nodded. My cousin liked me before? Ha! I never would have figured that out.

"Okay, moving on. Edward, you're next," Jasper said.

"I am still a virgin," Edward said calmly. Everyone's mouth hang open. Everyone wouldn't have expected that but I'm glad he is.

"What about what Tanya kept on talking about," Emmett said, confused.

"About the amazing night thing that she kept in bubbling?" Thy nodded. I didn't know what they were talking about. " She doesn't tell the truth you guys. I know she cheated on me but she kept on denying," Edward explained.

"Oh," was all they could say.

"So now It's Bella's turn," Edward said. They all turn to look at me. Oh god. The moment of truth is coming.

I gulp.

"Go on Bells," Edward encouraged.

"I...uhh...play soccer and I dance," I sadi as their jaw dropped.

"What? It's normal for a girl to do those things and when you found out that I do it, you all are shocked," I said.

"It's just that a clumsy person like is hard to believe that you play soccer and dance," Emmett said.

"Yeah. I know. I was the captain of the soccer team for girls back in Arizona. My mom and Phil never knew. Only my team mates and Rosalie. No one knew I dance," I explained.

They were still staring at me. WOW!

"You can stop staring now," I said.

"Sorry Bells. It's so hard to believe that you..never mind," Edward said.

"That's so cool Bells. You should play soccer with us sometime," Emmett said.

'Yea Bells. It would be cool you know," Jasper agreed with Emmett.

"I don't know. I haven't played in a while," I said.

"I'm sure you're still good at it Bells," Rosalie said. Alice was still frozen.

"Alice," I called out to her. She snapped out of it.

"Oh. Sorry Bells. I just zoned out," Alice apoligized.

"It's okay. Can we sleep now? I'm so tired," I sai as I yawned.

Everyone agreed and we prepared for sleep.

"So what are our sleeping arrangements," I asked.

"I don't know. We could sleep together," Rosalie suggested.

"That's great Rose. Is it okay for you Bells," Alice asked.

"Okay for what," I asked, confused.

"Is it okay for you if the guys cold sleep with us. No malice or whatever," Alice explained.

"Oh. Sure. Why not," I said and both of them squealed.

We all slept with the guys.

The arrangements were: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and me.

Edward help me closely as we slept. He had his hands on my waist. I really felt comfortable and safe.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So that's it. i hope you still like it. **

**the next chapter will be interesting. i hope. so now you know Bella plays soccer and she also dances.**

**REVIEW. tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**here's the next chapter. i made it long too because i wasn't abl to update for a while. i hope this will be worth your wait.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

Everything went out well last night. I finally told the about me and my soccer and dance thing. I kind of feel guilty for not telling Rosalie about the dance thing. I never kept any secret with her but I know she will tease me about me dancing so I didn't tell her. She knew it's not my type of thing but I found it interesting and when I tried it, I was really good at it. Same goes for soccer though.

"Morning everyone," Alice screamed happily. The rest of us moaned. Typical pixie. Always hyper.

"Time to get up guys! Rosalie, Bella and I need to go shopping," Alice informed us.

I opened my eyes and saw that Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were getting up. I looked at Edward and his eyes were still closed. I know he's awake but I'm not really sure. There's only on thing to find out. I kissed him softly in his lips and he responded. Ha! He's awake. I pulled away but he pulled me closer.

"Edward, people are watching," I said as I giggled.

"I could get used to this," Edward whispered.

"What?"

"Waking up every morning with you kissing me," he said.

"Yeah. Me too," I said while kissing him again.

"Get up now you love birds," Emmett said.

"Okay, okay. We're up," Edward said as we got up.

I was about to got to the bathroom but someone grabbed my hand. I turn around and saw Edward pouting.

"Where are you going," he pouted.

"I'm going to the bathroom silly unless you want to come with me," I said as I winked. Oh yeah! I'm bad. Just kidding. I was just playing around.

"Uhh...n-no t-t-thanks. I'm good," he said nervously. I laughed. He really did take it seriously, didn't he?

"I was just kidding Edward," I said as I made my way to the bathroom.

I took a long hot shower to relax myself, to untangle the stress I had.

"Bella, Alice wants you to hurry up ," a velvety voice, Edward, called out.

"I'll be out in a minute," I called out to him.

"Alright, I'll go tell Alice."

"Thanks Edward."

I quickly changed into my clothes and when I got out of the bathroom, the bronzed haired boy was waiting outside.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted me.

"Hey Edward," I greeted him.

"I should change first, okay," he said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Sure. Go ahead. I'll make breakfast," I said as I went downstairs.

I made my way to the kitchen and saw everyone trying to make something. They had flour all over themselves. They really look funny. I laughed at them and they just glared at me except for Emmett who was just grinning widely.

"What are you guys doing," I said while I was still laughing.

"Making breakfast," Emmett said proudly.

"Oh. And are you doing good with it," I asked.

"I think so," Emmett said while he scratched the back of his head.

I laughed harder and managed to say, "Just go to the family room and I'll make you guys some breakfast."

The all nodded and went to the family room. I made breakfast for all of us and just in time, Edward placed his arms in my waist and kissed at the back of my neck.

"Oh. Hey there. Just call the others and tell them to settle in the dining table," I ordered Edward and he complied without a word.

I placed the food on the table and everyone dug in, especially Emmett. What can you say? He's Emmett after all.

I noticed that all of them are clean. No trace of flour in their clothes.

"So guys, what are we going to do since the girls are going shopping," Jasper asked.

"I don't know. We could just go with them and help them out," Edward suggested.

"That will do. I think," Jasper said.

"What?! No! I don't want to bring their shopping bags again. It's too many," Emmett complained and we, girls, just laughed.

"Aww!Big Emmett is scared of shopping bags," Edward teased.

"Unless those muscles are fake or they are just fabs," Jasper teased. We laughed harder.

"That's not true. You see this," He said while showing off his muscles.

"So are you coming then," Edward asked.

"Fine," Emmett gave in.

After we at breakfast, the girls, including me, went to Alice's yellow Porsche and the boys went to Edward's Volvo.

We arrived in the mall for a short period of time because Alice drives like a maniac just like her brother, Edward. What's with their family and driving cars? You never know.

We shopped for at least 4 hours but we have to stop sometimes because of Emmett. Well, you know how he is, always getting hungry and all those stuff but other than that, we shop.

Alice made me try some cocktail dress for the party tonight but there's only one that was perfect.

_Flashback:_

_Alice dragged me to the last place we have never been today. She picked some dresses for me to fit. There was like 10 of them. She did not liked the 9 dresses that I fitted so I changed into the last dress that's in the fitting room. This is it. My last chance._

_"Bella, are you done changing? I need to see this one or we won't have a dress for you," Alice said while banging the door of the fitting room._

_"Just a minute Alice. I'm almost done," I called out to her._

_"Okay," Alice said._

_The dress was royal blue and strapless. It brings out my curves perfectly. The bottom part was kind of puffy. It was just above the knee. You might think it's wierd but it's actually nice on me._

_"I'm done," I said as went outside the fitting room._

_When I went outside, the boys were staring and the girls were squealing._

_"That's perfect," Alice said._

_"Yeah Bells. We should totally buy that Alice, for her," Rosalie said._

_"You look beautiful Bella," Edward said._

_"Thanks guys," I said as I walked back in the fitting room and changed back into my clothes._

_End of Flashback._

And right now, we are in our, Rosalie and my, house and Alice let the boys change in their house, including Jasper so it was just us girls.

After how many hours of make-up and preparations, I'm finally done.

"You're done," Alice said.

"Now go look at yourself," Rosalie said as she pushed me to the full-length mirror.

"Wow," I gasped as I saw the girl in the mirror, staring right back at me.

"I know. You look so hot," Rosalie squealed.

"I can't wait to see little Eddie's reactions," Alice said.

"Thank you so much guys," I said while hugging them.

"No problem Bells. That's what we are here for," Rosalie said.

"We should change now Rose," Alice said as she grab Rosalie in the wrist and into the bathroom.

While they were changing, I put my shoes on. I really urgued on them about my shoes until they made me wear flats.

As soon as they were done, I heard hinking outside. I peeked out the window and saw 3 cars waiting. One was a jeep, which I assume was Emmett. The second one was a black Camre, which I assume was Jasper. And last but not least a silver Volvo, which I know who owns it. My Edward. I really like the feeling of calling him mine.

"Girls, the boys are already here," I called out.

"We'll be out in a second Bells," Rosalie replied.

When they came out, I gasped. They were really beautiful. Their dress was like mine but there were slight differences and the colors were different. Rosalie's were red ad Alice's were yellow. It really looks good on them. I feel like a strret children just by going with them but it doesn't matter as long as I have Edward.

"Let's go," Alice said as she grabbed Rosalie and I downstairs.

When we were already downstairs, the boys were sitting on the couch. They quickly walked in the tip of the stairs as soon as they saw us coming.

Jasper was wearing a yellow long sleeve polo which matches Alice's dress. Same goes for Emmett and Edward but Edward's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

When we reached the tip of the stairs, the boys held out their hands for us to take it.

"Bella, you look lovely tonight," he complimented as I took his hands.

"And you look gorgeous," I also complimented.

He led me to his car and opned the door for me. Once I was fully inside, he closed it and went to the driver's seat.

When we arrived in Tyler's house, loud music could be heard outside. People were hanging around outside and drinking and talking and laughing.

"What's the purpose of this party again," I asked Edward.

"Well, Tyler said his parents went on a vacation so he decided to have a party this today," Edward explained.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Are you ready to go on public," he asked.

"Why not end this right now," I said.

He got out and opened the door for me. We walked hand in hand and the rest of the group were already dancing. I could also see Jessmyn and Caleb dancing together. They are really cute for each other. Jessmyn has finally found a man for herself.

"Do you want a drink," Edward asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay. I'll be right back. stay here," Edward said.

"Alright," I said as he walked away to get some drinks.

Jessmyn saw me and came over.

"Hey Bells," Jessmyn greeted.

"Hey Jess," I greeted.

"So where's Edward," she asked.

"He's getting some drinks. What about Caleb," I asked.

"He's also getting some drinks," she said.

"Oh. So are you two like together together," I asked.

"Kind of."

"What do yo mean kind of?"

"Well, he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend yet."

"Do you want him to?"

"Yes. I mean he's a great guy and all but I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way."

"What? Did you see the way he looked at you a while ago? He totally likes you."

"I hope you're right.

"Trust me Jess. You might get lucky tonight."

"Bella," Edward called out as he came to us.

"Hey Edward," I said.

"Jessmyn," he said with a nod.

"I guess this was my cue for leaving," Jessmyn said.

Jessmyn doesn't really mind what the others think of her. I'm just glad we're back to ourselves. I hope Caleb will ask her to be his girlfriend. I know that they are perfect for each other.

"Alright. Take care and go get your boy," I said as I winked at her and she just laughed.

"What was that about," Edward asked.

"What," I asked, playing dumb.

"You know. The winking thing."

"Oh. That. Nothing."

He looked hesitant but decided to give up.

"Do you want to dance," he asked.

"Sure but let me warn you that I might step at your feet," I warned.

"It's okay. I'll just help you with it," he said as he offered his hand. I gladly took it and we made or way to the place where people were dancing or as I call the living room.

After how many minutes of dancing, we rested.

"Bella, do you want to go outside," Edward suddenly asked.

"Yes. I would love to get out of here for a while," I said and he chuckled.

He led me outside which I assume was the balcony. No one was here so we were all alone. We went to the railings and just talked and laughed there for a while until Edward decided to be serious. I was just standing there and leaning in the railings and Edward was at my back, holding me.

"Bella," Edward said seriously.

"Hmmm," I said as I turned and looked at him.

"Do you know why God gave us two feet to walk, two arms to do things, two eyes to see, two ears to hear and only one heart," Edward asked.

"No. Why," I asked confused. Why would he reach this topic?

"Well, it is because He wants us to find the other half of our heart to make ourselves complete. And I think I already found my other half."

"Really? And who is this your other half you are talking about," I asked.

"You," he said as he pointed my nose. I just stared at him in awe and he stared back at me.

We stared at each other for a long time until he decided to break the silence.

"Bella,"he began.

"What is it Edward?"

"I know we've only been together for a short period of time," he seemed hesitant to tell me something.

"Just say it to me Edward," I said, more like a demand. I want to know what h is trying to tell me.

"I love you," he said while looking deeply into my eyes. I froze.

Oh.

My.

God!

Could it be? Am I hearing the right words? Did I just hear him say I love you? This must be a dream, right? This can't be a dream. It seems so real.

He took my silence the wrong way.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know that it will freak you out but I really feel that way. I know it's early but that's how I feel about you. I don't expect you to feel the same but it the feeling kept on hunting me and I just have to tell you," he kept going on and on and on. I just let him be. He looks so cute when he's nervous. I laughed at him. Not because I think it was a joke but he looks so funny. I know it's rude but I don't care.

"You think this is funny," he said as he walked away.

"Edward, wait," I said as I grabbed his wrist. He didn't say anything but he was just looking at me. I might as well tell him why I laughed.

"The reason why I laughed is that you look so cute and funny when you're nervous," I said.

"Oh." was all he said.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I love you too," I said the last part in a low voice. I'm not even sure if he heard that.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you," he said.

"Edward, I love you," I repeated and his face lit up.

He kissed me passionately. This kiss was like him saying 'I love you with all my heart.' I kissed him back with as much passion. He placed his tongue on my lips and I gladly granted him the entrance. I let out all the feeling inside me with this kiss. I feel like I'm in heaven and I'm kissing the most gorgeous angel. And soon we broke apart because of the need of air.

"Say it again," Edward said.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," I repeated over and over.

"It feels so good to hear that from you," he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"I'm glad you like it because I also like the feeling of saying I love you."

"Mmmm. That's great."

I grabbed his head and kissed him again. We kissed like this until we decided to go.

"Edward, we have to go back now. They might be looking for us," I said.

"Do we have to," he complained and I laughed at him.

"Yes, Edward. We have to. We could continue this later if you want," I said.

"Fine but yo owe me," he said.

"Sure. Whatever," I said as I pulled him.

When we went inside, they were just resting. Rosalie and Alice was sitting on Emmett's and Jasper's lap and they were making out.

"Hey guys," Edward and I said in unison.

"Hey Bella, Edward," Alice said.

"Where have you guys been," Jasper asked.

"Outside. We needed some fresh air," Edward said.

"What did you guys do," Alice asked.

"We were just talking Alice," I said.

"Could we just go now, please," Rosalie begged.

"Yeah because I'm really tired," Emmett complained.

We all agreed and went back to our house.

As soon as they went inside Rosalie's and Jasper's room, they fell asleep except for me and Edward. At least the pixie was tired today but I know she wants the details about me and Edward. She wants to know what e really did. Well, we can't blame Alice for being Alice.

"Do you want to sleep in my room," I asked.

"Sure," he said.

I led the way to my room and I left Edward there because I want to change to my pajamas. I also washed my face to get the make-up.

I was done and when I came back, Edward was already in the bed sleeping. I didn't bother waking him up because he looked so peaceful so I just laid beside him.

"Bella," he asked. I guess he wasjust closing his eyes.

"Yes, it's me Edward," I said and he pulled me closer so now I am lying on his chest.

"Good night, my love," he said but his eyes were still close.

"Good night, my Edward," I said.

"I love you," I whispered and kissed him. I guess he was now asleep since he didn't reply.

Soon enough, I fell asleep in the arms of the man that I am deeply in love with.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So that's it. I hope you like it. I didn't let bella stop edwad by kissing him because it's too common so i thught of an idea last night while i was trying to sleep to let bella continue what edward has to say.**

**if you have any ideas, suggestions, comments, just review and tell me. **

**thank you guys. and i'm still thinking for the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. There was no internet connection. Don't know why. This chapter is not really eventful. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

It's been 8 months since Edward said he loves me. Everyday, our love goes stronger. There were times we would argue but we can't stay mad at each other for long. I am really lucky to have him. He is really sweet and he knows how to cheer me up. I know I can never find another guy like him.

On our first month anniversary, he gave me a CD of his composition which includes my lullaby as he calls it. It was really sweet. I gave him the watch that he has been talking about because he said his dad wouldn't buy it for him so I did. He said he really loved it.

My life seems perfect now that Edward's here with me. I really love him so much. I couldn't be more complete if it wasn't for him.

I would visit Charlie sometimes and call my mother once in two month. I told them about Edward and they seemed fine with it. They were really glad that I moved on about Josh. I just didn't tell them that I wasn't that hurt because I didn't love him.

Jessmyn and I are still getting along fine but not with the others. She and Caleb are now officially together like boyfriends and girlfriends. Both of them are happy. Jessmyn hasn't done anything to make anyone disappointed, well except for Tanya who wants to get our, my and Jessmyn's, boys but I don't care because we trust our boys not to fall for her plans or whatever she intends to do.

I also heard that Tanya's moving to California because of her grades and her actions. I was really happy when I heard that news. It means that no one will be bothering us anymore. I think.

Today is August 13 which means my and Jessmyn's birthday is one month from now and it's almost summer. Rosalie probably told Alice and Alice probably told her brothers. I just wish they won't plan on anything but knowing Alice and Rosalie, they probably will. I really hate surprises. *Sigh.* I guess I have no choice then but at least it's still one month from now, right? What could possibly go wrong?

Today is Friday and all of us are sleeping over at Alice's house or should I say mansion. I have never gotten over the fact that their house is big. I'm still dazzled by it but not as much as I was when Edward looks or smiles at me. *Sigh*

Someone was poking me so I was disturbed by my thoughts.

"Stop poking me," I scolded at whoever was poking me.

Everyone was laughing except for Emmett who was looking really guilty. I assume he was the one poking me.

"You're forgiven Ems," I said.

'Thank you," Emmett said while grinning and moving his body sideways.

"You zoned out Bells," Jasper said.

"You are really deep in thought," Alice said.

"Yeah. I was just thinking," I said.

"What are you thinking about," Rosalie asked.

"I was just thinking about the times we spent together. Everything has been going on so fast, you know," I explained.

"Yeah. I still couldn't believe that I ended up with you. How lucky can I be," Edward sighed as he kissed me passionately.

"Get a room you guys. My eyes are burning," Emmett joked as he covered his eyes and Rosalie smacked his head.

We soon broke apart because of Emmett.

"You know, sometimes I even wonder how old you really are Ems," Edward said.

"What? My eyes are still innocent you know," Emmett said.

"Like that's true," Jasper smirked.

"Who wants to have some pizza," Emmett said, obviously trying to change the subject.

We all said our yes and sure and whatever. Emmett ordered 10 big boxes of pizzas. I know it's too much but you know how Emmett is. We can't blame Emmett for being Emmett.

"Hey, do you want to play truth or dare while waiting for the pizza," Alice chirped in.

We all agreed since no one could disagree with Alice.

"Who wants to go first," Alice asked.

"Me! Me! Me," Emmett yelled.

"Why does Emmett have to be the first one who chooses," Edward complained.

"Eddie just stop complaining," Alice scolded.

"Yeah Eddie. I'm Emmett so it means I get to be the first one to play," Emmett said and we all rolled our eyes.

"Stop calling me Eddie. You know how I hate that name," Edward greeted through his teeth.

"We're just playing around Eddie-boy," Emmett teased. Edward growled. I had to stop this. I don't want my Edward to be upset.

"Stop it guys. Don't call him Eddie. I hate it too. It reminds me of Tanya," I said as I shivered at the thought of Tanya.

"Thank you, love," Edward said as he pressed his soft lips against mine.

"Aww! Bellsy is defending Eddie-boy here," Emmett teased.

"Can we start the game now," Rosalie said, obviously bored.

"Okay. Emmett, start," Alice demanded.

"Jasper, truth or dare," Emmett said.

"Dare," Jasper said and Emmett placed his hand on his chin to say that he is thinking. Then Emmett snapped his hands.

"I dare you to make a random call and tell him you love him and then you ask the person out. If it's a girl, be yourself and change your name if she asks. If it's a guy, act like a girl and make up a name if he asks," Emmett said and we laughed.

"Fine," Jasper said as he took out his phone and started dialing a number. He placed it in speaker phone.

(Jasper; **some random dude**)

"**Hello**," the dude said. Yes, it was a guy.

"I love you," Jasper said as he imitated a girl's voice. We had to hide our laughter. How did he do that? Well, he kept on mocking me and Rosalie when we were little so he's an expert already.

"**Well, well, well. What have we have here? What's your name babes**," the dude said. Eww!!

"I'm Jas..." Uh-oh. "Jasmine." Nice cover Jazz or should I say Jasmine!!

"**Hey Jasmine. I'm Jacob Black**," the dude introduced himself. I know. Creepy, huh?

"Well, I was wondering if you would go out with me," Jasper or Jasmine said with a flirty voice.

"**Would you like it in a hotel room**," Jacob said. Yuck!

Jasper then hung up on him. I can't blame Jasper. He's way creepy.

We all bursted into laughing. After a few minutes of laughing, we stopped.

"Dude! Jasmine," Emmett said.

"How'd you do that? I mean the girly voice thing," Edward asked.

"It comes out naturally," Jasper said proudly. Rosalie and I just rolled our eyes and Alice just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Moving on. Rosalie, truth or dare," Jasper said, looking at Rosalie.

"Truth," Rosalie said. We all stared at her.

"Wow! Truth Rose? Aren't you up for dare," Jasper asked.

"I hate your dares Jazz. It's the worst," Rosalie complained.

"Whatever. Is it true when we you were little, you played with that guy named Nash and with Bella with a toy gun and you placed your guns in you undies," Jasper asked. I remember that moment. We all started laughing and Rosalie just ducked her head and blushed with embarrassment.

"Well..." Jasper said, waiting for an answer from Rosalie. She just nodded her head.

"Is that true," Emmett asked.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Aww! That's so cute," Emmett said.

"Really," Rosalie said as her face lit up.

"Of course honey. It sounds cute," Emmett said. He may be a goof ball but he is sweet.

"You really think so," Rosalie said, making sure.

"Yes," Emmett said and Rosalie kissed him

"Break it up you two. Let's get back to the game," Alice said and they broke apart.

"Alice, truth or dare," Rosalie asked me.

"Dare," Alice said. No surprise with that. She always chooses dare.

"Alright. I dare you to," Rosalie said and the doorbell rang. Rosalie had an evil smile on her face. I know this smile. She has something in mind.

"I dare you to flirt with the pizza guy," Rosalie said with a smug.

"Fine," Alice said as she walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey," Alice said. We couldn't see what she was doing because her back facing us.

"Uhh...H-hey," the pizza boy stuttered. We were now holding our laughter.

"Th-th-that w-would be $34.50," he said.

"Oh. My parents didn't give some money and my friends don't have enough money," she said while rubbing his arms with her finger, acting flirty.

"Th-th-that's okay. I-I-I c-can gi-give it to you with di-discount but if you just give a kiss, I'll give to you for free," he said. I can hear Edward growl at the back. I could see Jasper stiffened a bit.

"Before I do anything, what's your name," she asked.

"Jacob but you can call me Jake," the pizza boy said.

"Jake. My name is Bea," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek then grabbed the pizza in his hands. Jasper's hands were now clenched into a ball.

"Bye Jake," she said and she slammed the door in his face. "Jerk."

When she went back to the family room, the boys were staring at her and their mouths hang open, disbelieving and Rosalie and I are laughing.

"You were awesome Al," Rosalie said.

"Yeah Al and you got the pizza for free," I said.

"Did you see the guy's face," Emmett said.

"He's face is totally priceless," Edward said.

"Thank you. Going back to the game, Edward, truth or dare," Alice said as she sat down on Jasper's lap. Jasper was now relaxed.

"Dare," Edward said.

"I dare you to challenge Bella into playing soccer," Alice challenged.

"Is it okay with you love," Edward whispered in my ear. I just nodded my head.

"Alright. When and where would that be," Edward asked Alice.

"Tomorrow in the soccer field at Forks High," Alice said.

"Alright. That's set. Emmett, truth or dare," Edward asked me.

"Truth," he said.

"Whoa! Truth? You sure Ems? Or are you just chicken," Jasper teased.

"Shut up dude. I chose truth because Eddie-boy's dare are for kids. It's no fun," Emmett teased.

"Whatever. Is it true when you were little you love to ballet," Edward asked. We all laughed. I can't imagine Emmett doing ballet.

Emmett just glared at Edward. If looks could kill.

"Yes, I LOVED ballet," he emphasized the word loved.

"Why," Rosalie asked.

"Because it looks fun," Emmett explained.

"Can you do us a little ballet Emsie-Wemsie," Jasper joked.

"Shut up dude. You're pissing me off. Now, Bella, truth or dare," Emmett said.

"Dare," I challenged.

"Hmmm… I dare you to play the guitar and sing," Emmett said. Yes, I play the guitar because of Jasper. He taught me for the past 8 months and I'm really good at it.

"You've got to be kidding me, right," I said.

"Nope," he said while popping the letter 'p'.

"Come on love. I want to hear you sing," Edward said.

"I'm bad at singing," I complained.

"I'm sure you're not," Edward said.

"You have to try it Bells," Alice said.

"Or are you just a little chicken," Jasper teased.

"Fine. I'll do it. But don't blame me if your ears will hurt," I said as I made my way to the music room and everyone followed.

"Are you ready guys," I said as I got the guitar and sat in the chair. Edward sat beside me. It always calms me when Edward is beside me.

They all nodded and I started playing the introduction of You And Me by Lifehouse.

I was looking at Edward the entire time I was singing. He was also looking at me.

After I finished the song, everyone was not there except for Edward who was still in my gaze.

"Where's everyone," I asked.

"They left us alone," Edward explained.

"Oh," was all I said.

"That was really beautiful Bella," Edward said after a moment of silence.

"Thank you," I said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to," I said as I yawned. He just chuckled.

"Sleepy," He asked and I nodded my head.

Edward then carried me to his room. Normally I would protest against it but I'm too sleepy to so I didn't mind.

He carefully placed me in his bed and I realized that he is going to sleep in the sofa.

"Edward, what are you doing," I said sleepily.

"Going to sleep on the couch," he replied.

"Come here you silly. There's enough room for two people," I said as I made space and he came over.

"Thank you love," he said and he kissed my fore head.

"Edward, it's your room. You don't have to thank me," I said as I chuckled.

"Right," he said.

"Good night, my Edward," I said as I snuggled over to his chest.

"Good night love," he said.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too. Forever," he said.

"Forever," I repeated. Then I drifted to sleep.

I could still feel him stroking my hair and saying something about love and forever.

I like the sound of forever with Edward and me. Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan equals forever.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That's it. it wasn't very eventful. i have writer's block so if you have suggestions please PM me or review. thank you.**

**just don't forget to REVIEW. thanks guys.**


	30. Chapter 30

**hey guys. sorry if you thought this is a chapter. this is just and important AN.**

**you guys are not reviewing and i was wondering if you still want me to continue this story. if you don't then i'll just write an epilogue or something just to end this story.**

**please tell me if you want me to continue or not. thanks guys.**

**i actually have another story in my mind but i'm not sure if i can write it. I still have summer job but it's only for 4 hours. :D**

**review or PM me on what you think.**

**thank you for your time.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the next chapter. I decided that I'll continue my story since most of you wants me to so here it goes. I hope I didn't disappoint you.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jessmyn's POV**

Eight short months have passed.

Caleb and I are now officially girlfriend and boyfriend. He asked me 6 months, 2 weeks and 3 days ago. But who's counting? He's really a sweet guy. He told me he loved me on our first month anniversary.

My dad and mom actually like Caleb. They said that he is the reason why I changed which is partly true. Bella is also one of the reasons why I changed. But mostly, it is because I want to change for myself.

I'm really glad Bella and I are back to our old self. We chat sometimes whenever we have a chance to. She texts me on what's going on like when she's having a sleepover and stuff. She actually tried to convince them to like me but I guess they just don't trust me yet. They're waiting for me to do something bad. I know. It is ridiculous. Other than that, she seems really happy with Edward. I know they are perfect for each other.

And now, my life seems more complete than ever.

Caleb introduced me to his brother, David when he visited. He really looks like Caleb but a little bit taller. I also met his girlfriend, Charmane. They are a really cute couple. They may be a whole lot opposite but they are perfect for each other. Just the right blend for the perfect couple. I actually met him together with his girlfriend a week before Caleb asked me to be his girlfriend. Apparently, Caleb told me that his brother really liked me and he said that we're perfect for each other. Now I really like his brother but not that way you know.

In exactly one month from now, it would be my and Bella's birthday. I wish no one would plan something for me. I hate surprises just like Bella. I just want to spend my birthday with the person I love. Caleb. My one and only.

I was distracted by my thoughts when Angela shouted my name in my ear. We are currently in my house having a sleepover. You might think we're losers because it's just the two of us but it's quite fun. You should try it.

"Jessmyn Marie Swan," Angela yelled.

"Huh," I asked, dumbfounded.

"I've been trying to get your attention for 12 minutes now. You completely zoned out," Angela said.

"Sorry Ang. So, what were you saying," I asked, hoping she won't ask what I was thinking.

"I said that you're birthday is coming up and we should do something," Angela explained.

"I don't know Ang. I'm not much of a party kind of person," I protested.

"Aw come on! Have some fun in you," Angela said happily as she pushed me a little.

"Oh. My. God. What have you done with my best friend? What did you do to her," I joked and she just laughed. Is this true? The shy Angela wants a party? Whoa! Where did that come from?

"I'm just trying to cheer you up Jess. We could also include Bella in the party and her friends of course," she laughed.

"Ang, as much as I love her, I don't think it's a good idea," I said, thinking of what the others might think.

"Why? I thought you guys were okay," Angela said, obviously dumbfounded.

"Me and Bella. Yes. The others. No. I don't want to disappoint her friends and her boyfriend, Ang. I'm even lucky they let her talk to me," I explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be sorry," I said.

Just then the doorbell rang. I made my way to the door and found nobody. I looked around and found a letter on the floor.

I picked it up then I saw the names that were written on it. The writings were kind of dirty. It said:

_Jessmyn Marie Swan & Isabella Marie Swan _

I wonder what this is about. I should wait for Bella but she's probably sleeping right now. I'll just call her tomorrow since it's already late.

I made my way to Angela and she was already asleep. I didn't mind waking her up so I just slept beside her.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling comfortable.I mean I slept in Edward's arms, right? What could be more comfortable than this when you wake up in the morning? I smiled at the thought but I could feel that something bad is going to happen. I just don't know but I have a strong feeling about it. I just shrugged off that feeling and think about the situation right now.

Edward was still sleeping and I didn't bother waking him up because I like to be in this position for a while. I just looked at him for a while until I got up and take a shower but Edward's grip went tighter. I tried waking him up but he wouldn't . Then I remembered how to wake him up.

I kissed him in the jaw, cheeks, ears, everywhere and then the lips. He kissed me back and I know that he is awake now.

"Edward, I have to go now," I said as I TRIED to get up but Edward pulled me back.

"Why? Just five more minutes," He begged.

"We don't want Alice to be here, don't we," I said. He shook his head no. "That's what I thought. Now, I'll just take a shower," I said.

"Don't go yet. Please. Just lock the door so that Alice can't go in," Edward said.

"Fine. I'll just lock your door," I gave in and locked the door.

"Now, where were we," I asked as I laid beside him.

Just before he kissed me, Alice was knocking at the door like someone is going to kill her. Gosh.

"Bella, Edward. If you don't come out, I will let Emmett open the door. You don't want to let your door get open by Emmett again, don't you Edward," Alice threatened impatiently. I looked at Edward, confused.

"What happened to your door," I asked. Edward was about to say something but Allice cut him off.

"Get out now or I'm calling Emmett now. I have to change Bella," Alice demanded.

"Fine," Edward shouted at Alice.

"Let's go now. Emmett destroyed my door when I locked it because I wouldn't go out," Edward said as he got up with me.

"When we got out, Alice literally pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Don't make me wait too long Bella," Alice called out.

I showered quickly and as soon as I was done, Alice dressed me up in a soccer outfit or uniform. I looked at her, confused and then I remembered that I had a challenge with Edward. Great.

"Let's go eat. Esme's preparing breakfast for all of us," Alice said as she drag me downstairs.

Everyone was already there, eating blueberry pancakes, except for Carlisle who I assume is at the hospital.

Blueberry pancakes. Mmmm. My favorite.

They all said their good mornings and I replied by saying the same thing.

"Here you go dear," Esme said as she handed me a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Thank you Esme," I said as I got my plate of pancakes.

"Your welcome," she said. "Morning Edward." I turned around and saw Edward wearing his soccer uniform.

"Morning mom," Edward said as he took a plate of blueberry pancakes and sat beside me.

"Morning love," he said as he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Morning Edward," I replied.

" Ready for the game," he said as he took a big bite of his pancakes.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'. "I'm ready to beat you."

"You wish."

"Whatever Edward."

The rest of the breakfast was filled with random conversations until it was time to play soccer. They also said that Emmett will be my goalie and Jasper will be Edward's goalie. Yay! I'm playing soccer. Put much sarcastic in the previous words.

"Let's go," Alice exclaimed.

We all agreed and went to the school's soccer field. I rode with Edward and the others rode in Emmett's jeep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I personally don't like this chapter but it's all i got but i'll try to make sure to make the next chapter longer. i hope you still continue loving it or reading it.**

**What do you think is in the letter? Who will win the soccer game? just wait and find out. sorry to kee you waiting. summer job is really stressful.**

**REVIEW please. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Bella's POV**

The whole ride was silent but it was comfortable.

I was so excited to beat Edward at soccer. I've seen him play so it would be easy for me to know his moves. *Evil laugh*

I was the captain back in Phoenix and our team was the number one in Pheonix. I usually lie when I have my games because I don't want Renee and Phil to find out. They would make such a great deal about it. I just know it. And if I told Jessmyn, she would tell mom and Phil.

In Phoenix, we had our cars and Jessmyn leaves early so I got to practice without her knowing. Josh had his own practice so he doesn't know. Sneaky, I know.

I didn't even notice that we had arrived until the car stopped.

Edward got out and walked towards the passenger seat to open the door. He held his hand for me to take and I gladly took it.

The others were already there and Alice said she will be the referee. Rosalie will be an audience as what Alice said. She really is the boss of everything but I don't mind.

"Let the game begin," Alice declared.

Edward and I are standing in the middle of the soccer field with the ball in the middle.

Alice blew the whistle and before Edward kicked the ball, I beat him to it. Ha! How's that for a girl!

I quickly ran with the ball so that Edward won't catch up but unfortunately, Edward was right beside me trying to get the ball but he was too late because I kicked it to the goal. Jasper tried to get it but failed. So this means I got one point. Yay!!

I heard Edward mumble 'damn! This girl's got game' but I ignored it.

Now, the ball goes to Edward since I scored first. I tried to get the ball and succeed and ran but Edward got it back and he scored.

"Shit! I'm sorry Bells," Emmett shouted.

"It's okay Ems. We'll get them next time," I shouted back.

The game went on for a while and the score was 3 all and my phone rang.

"Bella, someone's calling you," Rosalie called over from the bleachers.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," I called back.

"I'll be right back," I told Edward and he nodded.

I got my phone without looking who's calling. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's me. Jessmyn."

"Oh. Hey Jess"

"Listen, I got a letter from a police last night and it really looks important. It had our names written on it. I just thought maybe you would like to open it with me right now?"

"Sure. I'll be right over there."

"Okay."

And with that, I hung up.

"Guys, Jessmyn needs me. She said she received a letter yesterday and it's important so I should go to her now," I informed them.

"But what about the game," Emmett complained.

"We'll do it another time," Rosalie said in a 'duh' tone.

"You don't have to go. Only Edward would go because I don't have a ride. You could play here and have some fun," I said.

We drove to Jessmyn's house. At first they were hesitant to let me and Edward go but they agreed. I know it's because of me that they were hesitant and that Edward couldn't stand Jessmyn but they don't want to disappoint me. I still wish they would be close but seeing as 8 months have passed, I don't think that will happen.

We pulled in the driveway. I got out and rang the doorbell. Jessmyn opened the door and she looked a little bit of scared when she saw the others. I couldn't blame her.

"Are you going to let us in or what," Edward said impatiently. I never liked the way he treated Jessmyn. I gave him a 'do that again and you'll never see me' look.

"Sure. Come in," Jessmyn said nervously as she motioned for us to come in. She led us to the couch and we sat there for a few minutes. I was in the middle and Edward was at my right side, holding my hands. Jessmyn was at my left side, holding an envelope.

"So, what is the letter about? It seems so urgent," I said, trying to break the silence.

"Right. The letter. Here," she said as she handed me the envelope. "I just thought that we should open it together since it had our names in it. I didn't think that it was appropriate if I would be the one to open it first," she continued.

"Thanks Jess. So let's open it," I said as I tried to open it. She just nodded. Edward stayed silent for the whole time.

The letter read:

_Dear Ms. Jessmyn and Isabella Swan,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that your father, Chief Charlie Swan, was murdered by a man that we have been chasing for these past few weeks._

_When we were searching in the woods, the man quickly shot Chief Swan directly in his heart which causes him to be dead right there and then. We caught the guy, James, and we already placed him in jail. The reason why we were chasing him is that he has been raping and killing and all those other crimes that had been up in Port Angeles. We kept on chasing him 24 hours a day for weeks and that's why Chief Swan is always busy._

_I'm really sorry about your loss._

_Police Department._

After Jessmyn and I read the letter, we just sat there and froze. I dropped the letter and Edward got it and read it.

I didn't know what to do. I haven't known Charlie that long and I knew he loves me as I love him. We don't really show our emotions together. I really feel guilty for leaving him. I always spend my time with my friends and not spend time with him and Jessmyn when they're out. I'm always busy with my friends and boyfriend. I knew that Charlie is happy that his daughters, me and Jessmyn, are happy.

Whenever Charlie has a free time, he goes fishing with his best friends and he would bring along Jessmyn with him. He would try to invite me but I would refuse. I feel so stupid right now.

Jessmyn must be more hurt than I am because they were closer than Charlie and I ever was. They spend more time together and as I said before, I would visit Charlie sometimes. It was usual for me to visit him for a few hours because he would go fishing together with Jessmyn.

I was distracted by my thoughts when I heard Jessmyn crying. I tried soothing her.

"Jessmyn, it's okay. I'm here for you. It also hurts me too you know. He has been a good father to us. I know how close both of you got," I said as I hugged her. I didn't even notice that Edward got out when he went inside the front door.

"I…We…Dad…Fishing…Cooking…Miss…" Jessmyn was probably saying that she would definitely miss spending time with Charlie.

"I know. I would also miss her Jess. Even though I don't really spend much time with him .We'll get through this, okay," I said and she nodded. "How about you go to your room and get some rest? I'll just take care of everything else, okay," I said and she nodded again.

She went upstairs to her room and I turn towards Edward.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"It's alright. Let's go. The others are probably wondering where we are," I said as I grabbed him but he pulled me back. I gave him a confused look.

"I already told them. Including Caleb and Angela," he said.

"Oh."

"Look, I know this is hard for you but we'll get through this together, okay," he said as he hugged me tightly and I just nodded.

"They are on their way here," he said.

Silence…

"This must be pretty hard for her, isn't it," he broke the silence. I know who her means.

"Yeah, it is. They were really close. Both of them open up each other. Charlie even joked around. I mean, have you ever heard Charlie trying to joke around?" I laughed at the thought of Charlie joking around and shut up. It's not the right time to laugh right now as we all are grieving for Charlie.

Just then Caleb went inside.

"Bella, where's Jessy," he asked, worried.

"She's upstairs, sleeping. I let her rest for a while," I reassured and he nodded. He really cares about Jessmyn.

"I'm really sorry Bells," Caleb said.

"Thank you Caleb," I said.

"For what," he asked, confused.

"For being there for her when I'm not around. For making her really happy. I've never seen her like this. Not after what happened," I said.

He didn't go near me because Edward was with me. I never knew the story of why they were fighting.

"What happened before," Caleb asked.

"She didn't tell you about how she became a player, didn't she," I asked. He shook his head 'no'.

"Just let her tell you," I said.

We just sat there in silence with much tension in the room. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to know why they were fighting. Jessmyn was also trying to get it out from Caleb but he won't tell him.

"God! Stop glaring at each other. You two look like idiots. Why can't you guys fix you problems for Jessmyn and my sake," I yelled at them. They just ignored me.

"Fine. Ignore me all you want. If you're not going to tell me what your problem is or if you can't fix it, you can forget me and Jessmyn like we never existed in your life. We're so tired of people fighting over something that no one knows about," I threatened and walked away.

I heard them calling out to me and I ignored them. I went straight ahead to Jessmyn's room and slammed the door. I even locked it so no one would try to come in.

When I turned around, Jessmyn was awake.

"I'm sorry to wake you up," I apologized.

"It's okay. What was that about," she asked, confused.

"Well, I was with Edward and Caleb and I couldn't take the tension in the room because of their glaring so I yelled at them. I told them that if they don't tell me what their problem is or if they don't fix it, they could forget about us. I didn't bother listening to them so I went straight up here," I explained.

"Oh. I really hope they fix the problem between them. I've trying to let Caleb get it out but he won't tell me," she said.

"Me too. So how are we going to arrange this…funeral," I said as she started sobbing again.

"Shhh. It's okay. If you don't want to, I could do this," I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"No. No. It's just, it's a little hard for me," she said through her sobs.

"Don't worry. I can do it. We'll get through this together, okay," I assured her and she nodded. "Good."

"Thank you," she said.

"Hey, no need to thank me. I'm his daughter too and your twin sister," I said and she smiled

"What are you smiling about," I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you called me your twin sister again. You haven't called me that since I was like 12 or something. I really miss being your twin. You usually call me your sister," she explained.

"Oh. I guess things were really tough between us."

"Yeah, it was but I'm glad that we're really back to our old selves. Calling each other twins."

Silence.

"Hey, do you remember when an old lady asked if we were sisters and we shouted 'yeah, and we're twins' and she couldn't believe that we're actually twins because we look so different? And we started defending ourselves with the same words without knowing that we would be saying the same thing? That old lady was freaked out when she found out that we were really twins," she said while laughing. I was really glad that she's cheering up.

I remember that one. Whenever we think about something, we always have the same thing in mind. It's like we think of the same things at the same time. It's really weird but cool. Sometimes, we even have the same answers and grades at school. That was before Jessmyn changed.

"Guys, can we come in," Alice said as she knocked at the door. I looked at Jessmyn and she just smile. I opened the door and found 5 sad faces. Edward and Caleb weren't there. It was only Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Angela.

They pulled me and Jessmyn into a group hug and they said their sorry.

"How are you going to sort things out," Alice asked.

"We don't know," I answered.

"We can help you. We're cousins after all," Rosalie told Jessmyn and me. Jasper just nodded his head as if saying he's also with Rosalie.

"Guys, I know you're still mad at me but I'm really sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt Bella like that," Jessmyn said.

"It should be us who should be sorry. We noticed you changed, we just didn't believe it," Rosalie said while hugging Jessmyn.

"Angela, Alice and Emmett can you come with me for a sec," I asked, trying to leave Rosalie and Jasper alone with Jessmyn. They all nodded and followed me to the living room. Edward and Caleb must have left because they're not here anymore.

"So why do you want us to follow you, Bells," Alice said as she sat.

"Nothing. I just want them to sort things out by themselves," I explained.

"That's a good idea. She was really sad because she couldn't even get along with her cousins and your friends," Angela said.

"Alice and Emmett seemed guilty about what Angela said but I ignored them because I wanted to know more.

"Really? She never told me about that," I said.

"Well, you know how she is when it comes to your…friends," she said shyly, not wanting to offend Emmett and Alice.

"Yeah but she never seems bothered when I talk about them," I said as I motioned to Emmett and Alice who were very weirdly quiet. The guilt trip must have work. I just hope they realize that Jessmyn is not bad anymore.

"Yeah, she tends to hide her emotions. She doesn't want you to think that they bother her or something. She thinks that if she tells you, you might get angry at the others or whatever," she explained.

"Oh." Was all I could say. It was true. What Angela said is true. I would get mad at them.

"Bella, we'll just go and look for Edward. He ran off when we arrived and he wouldn't answer any phone calls," Alice said as she pulled Emmett and ran towards the door. That leaves me and Angela.

"So why did Edward just ran off," Angela asked.

"It's a long story," I said, not wanting to repeat the situation. I guess she took the hint and dropped the subject.

We just talked about random stuff while waiting for Rosalie, Jasper and Jessmyn to come out.

**Jessmyn's POV**

It really hurt me to see my dad go without even a goodbye or at least a sign that he would be leaving me. I really love him. He's been a great dad to me and Bella even though he rarely sees Bella. He even talks about Bella when we're fishing with the Black family. I got along pretty well with Jacob Black. He was the son of Billy Black, dad's best friend. Billy is now in a wheel chair. I never dared to ask about what happened.

When I told Bella about Jacob, she really laughed so hard. I asked her why and it took her how many minutes to answer because she was still laughing. Apparently, Jacob is a pizza guy who once delivered pizza to the Cullen's residence and was flirted by Alice. Wow! What a small world. Poor Jacob. He paid for the pizza.

Anyways, after Bella left with the others, there was an awkward silence between me and my cousins.

"So…" Rosalie began, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Where does this leaves us," I asked.

"I don't know," Rosalie said.

"We could just start all over again. You know, as cousins," Jasper added. I just nodded.

"Jessy, I'm really sorry for being mean to you and all. It's just that we've seen the way you treated Bella and we didn't really trust you well enough. I guess we're just big jerks," Rosalie said.

"I understand. If I was the one in your position, I would have done the same thing," I said.

"So what are you going to do? You know since you live all alone right now," Jasper said.

"I actually don't know. Maybe I would go back to Phoenix or something after the funeral," I said sadly.

"What about Caleb," Rosalie asked.

"I really don't know what to do," I said, starting to sob again and Rosalie hugged me tightly.

"Why don't you live with us? You know since Bella is also with us. We really don't mind, right Jazz," she said, turning to Jasper.

"Of course we don't mind. You are part of our family," Jasper said.

"Thank you guys," I said.

"No problem. We're always here for you and Bella," Rosalie said.

We just hugged at each other for a while.

"Jess, how are you going to, you know, plan the thingy for Charlie," Jasper said shyly, trying not to make me cry.

"Bella said she could take care of things. I'm not really ready to let go of him yet. I'm not even sure if I can do this alone," I admitted.

"You're not alone in this Jess. You're with us," she said, trying to comfort me.

"What about Alice, Emmett and Edward," I asked.

"I know Alice and Emmett will be okay about adding a new member to our group but I don't know about Edward. You know since you're with Caleb and all. I never got the story of why they are fighting. They used to be best friends before we transferred," Jasper answered.

"Yeah. I don't even get them," I said.

"Why don't we go downstairs and talk with the others," Rosalie suggested.

Jasper and I agreed and went downstairs only to find Angela and Bella.

"Where are the others," Rosalie asked, confused like me.

"They went to find Edward," Bella told Rosalie and then she looked at me. I gave her a reassuring smile that we're getting along fine. She smiled back at me.

We just chatted in the living room. We never talked about Charlie because they knew me and Bella would break down and I'm thankful for that.

It was already late at night and Angela went home at 6:30. Bella, Rosalie and Jasper said that they should get home but I insisted that they stay here so they did. You can call it a family sleep over since we're all related and stuff.

I really hope that Caleb will tell me about what happened between him and Edward. I know Bella also wants to fix this so we could all be happy with each other.

Anyways, I just slept in all my depression because I would have to face everything tomorrow.

**Bella's POV**

I'm so relieved that everything turned out well between Rosalie, Jasper and Jessmyn. I know that Alice and Emmett will be okay about this but I don't know about Edward. It might be a litle har around Edward. I just hope he does this for me.

I texted Edward when everyone was asleep.

(_Bella; **Edward**_)

_Where are you? Are you okay?_

**_I'm already at home. And i'm also fine._**

_Did you find Alice and Emmett because they were looking for you._

**_Yeah. They're with me._**

_Oh. Okay._

**_Bella, listen. About what happened a while ago with Caleb, I'm sorry._**

I didn't reply. I don't know what to say.

**_Look, I'll just explain to you sometime. Just not now. I'm not ready to recall everything that happened between me and Caleb. okay? Please understand me._**

_Fine. I just wish everything will be okay._

_**It will be. I promise.**_

_Okay. I'll go to sleep now. Night._

_**Alright. Good night, love. I love you.**_

_I love you too._

**_Sleep well, my Bella._**

And with that, I dozed off, thinking of him. Or rather dreaming of my prince charming. The love of my life. The reason of my existence.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That's it. I hope you like it. please review and tell me what you think.**

**sorry it took so long for me to update and i made this chapter long. hope you like it.**

**REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**look, i think i've lost my sense in writing. i'm sorry if this story is getting worse.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I woke up to find everyone still sleeping so took my chance and call her.

I dialed the familiar number and on the third ring, she answered.

"Mom," I asked.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong," she asked, worried is found in her voice.

"Dad," I broke down.

"What? What happened," she asked, panicked.

"He…He...di…died," I said while tears were now rolling down in my cheek. I heard Renee gasped.

Silence…

"I'll be right there sweetie. Just hold on with Jessmyn," she said hurriedly and before I could say okay, she hang up.

**Renee's POV**

After Bella told me that Charlie died, I broke down even though we divorced. The reason why we divorced is that it just didn't work out and it was just high school love but we are still friends in a way. He also means the world to me since he is that father of my two charming daughters. Or rather was the father. We kept a professional relationship.

I quickly booked the earliest flight to Forks, Washington. My flight will be in 4 hours so this gave me a time to pack a few things. I grabbed everything I needed and placed it in my suitcase. Phil said that he won't go with me because he had a big game.

After 4 long hours of waiting and preparing, I was on my way to Forks with a cab.

"Where to," the driver asked.

I gave him the address.

As soon as we arrived, I ran and knocked on the door while the driver got my bags and suitcases and placed it on the ground.

**Bella's POV**

After Renee hung up the phone, I decided to make breakfast for all of us but I wasn't really in the mood to eat because of what happened yesterday. It seems like a lot has been going through yesterday. First, we were having fun and the next thing I knew he's gone. Charlie left us without any signs that he was going.

Anyways, as I was making breakfast for them, I heard them starting to wake up so I called out to them.

"Guys, breakfast is almost ready. Just go to the dining table and wait," I demanded.

They all murmured okay and sure and yes.

I made my finishing touch and placed the food on the table.

"Guys, Renee on her way here," I said quietly, I'm not even sure if they heard me. I couldn't trust my voice yet.

"What? Why? How did she know," Rosalie asked.

"I called her while you guys were sleeping," I explained.

"How did she take it,' Jasper asked worriedly.

"I don't know. She hung up before I could say anything else. I guess she took it pretty badly as well," I said.

The rest of the breakfast went by quickly with me not eating. Rosalie and Jasper said they had to go home and change. They would be back later. I just know it and maybe they would bring the others.

"Jess, are you okay? You were silent the whole time you guys were having breakfast," I asked, worried could be clearly heard in my voice.

"Yes…No…I'm not…."She broke down and hugged me tightly. As I watched her, I also broke down. Just seeing her hurt and thinking of Charlie made me go under deep depression.

We were just there, hugging into each other, grieving for Charlie.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

That must be Rosalie and Jasper with the others.

"Jess, I have to get the door, okay," I said as I pulled myself out of her hug. She nodded and let me go.

When I opened the door, I was not expecting to see her.

There on the door stood my mother, Renee and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

She quickly hugged me and I hugged her tight.

"Mom, how did you get here so fast," I asked.

"I took the earliest flight there is. Where's Jessy," she asked, very worried.

"She's in her room still sad," I explained.

We went to Jessmyn's room only to find her sleeping uncomfortably.

"We should let her sleep, mom. She's been in too much depression as I am and you should also have some rest," I said as I pulled her outside Jessmyn's room.

I led her towards my room which I had when I live here.

"Just rest in here mom. I'll just take care of everything," I said as she lay in the bed.

"Are you sure? You could use some help," se offered.

"No thanks mom. I know you're really tired. I know I can do this," I said.

"If you say so." She seemed hesitant.

"Yeah. So I'll be going now," I said as I was about to close the door.

After that, I made the calls that were needed. It was so complicated but good thing Rosalie and Jasper came to help me make some arrangements for Charlie's funeral. And trust me; it hurts a lot just to talk about it. What more if it was actually the funeral?

"Where are the others," I said as they sat in the couch.

"They are on their way," Jasper informed.

"Oh." Was all I said before I returned to make some calls.

"Do you need any help," Rosalie asked.

"Uh…Yeah, sure," I said as I handed them the phone.

"It's just that from your face, you look so hurt just making some call for Charlie," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I'm just stressed out. That's all," I lied. But it was partly true. I was really hurt. Especially that Edward is not here to comfort me. I always need him to make myself at ease. But it's just that I'm not sure he trusts me well enough because he didn't even tell me the reason why Caleb and he are in a big fight. Maybe it's some sort of useless or maybe not because he won't tell me.

"Just go have some rest and I'll tell Edward that you're in the guest room," Rosalie said. I nodded and went to the guest room and rest.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I could hear Rosalie and Jasper talking on the phone.

_Here I am in Jessmyn's room, hugging here while both of us were mourning for Charlie._

"_Shhh…Everything is going to be okay Jess. At least Charlie is in peace already," I said while rubbing her back and she just nodded._

_Silence…_

"_Bella? Where are you? Bella," Jessmyn asked, panicked. It's weird that she asked that because I was still hugging her._

"_I'm here Jess. Don't worry," I reassured._

"_Bella, where are you? You just disappeared," Jessmyn said while standing up and looking around._

_I stood in front of her and spoke, "I'm right here. I didn't disappear Jess."_

"_Bella, please don't leave me. You can't leave me." She was now on her knees crying."I can't do this anymore. I can't do this without you Bells. I just can't."_

"_Jess, I'm right here. I'm never going to leave you," I said as I tried to hug her but I just went through her._

_What the hell is happening to me? _

_Why can't I touch her?_

_Am I invisible to her?_

_How could this be happening._

_It can't be possible. We were just hugging each other._

_I could feel my tears rolling down as Jessmyn can't see me anymore._

"_I lost her. I lost another person that I deeply love," Jessmyn cried out one last time before I couldn't see her anymore._

_I was gone now. No way to go back anymore. _

_Everything went blank._

_Nothing._

I woke up with someone shaking me.

"Bella, love, why are you crying," a velvety voice asked. Oh it's Edward.

"I…I disappeared," I said, my voice breaking.

"It's just a dream Bells," Edward said.

"I know but it seems so real and I think Jessmyn also had that dream," I said.

"What do you mean by Jessmyn having the same dream," Edward asked, confused.

"Oh. That. Well, sometimes, Jessmyn and I can have the same dream in the same night. It's a twin thing. It only happens when we feel exactly the same way," I explained.

"Oh. So do you want to tell me what this dream is about? Its okay if you don't want to," Edward said shyly, not wanting to hurt my feelings again.

"It's okay. I need to let it out," I said and I began to tell him what my dream was all about.

"What do you think it means," Edward asked.

"I don't know but I hope it won't come true," I said.

"I'm sure it won't. Like I said, it's just a dream," Edward said. "And besides, I've heard something about dreams. If you tell someone about your dream, it won't come true."

"Really? I didn't know that," I said.

"Yes, really. Now, let's go to your sister. I'm sure she is also freaking out," Edward said as we got up.

"Thank you Edward," I said as I kissed him.

"For what?"

"For always being there when I need you, for loving me, for coming into my life and for everything."

"That's nothing Bells. I should be the one thanking you. When you came into my life, I've never felt so alive before," Edward said as he pulled me into a deep kiss. The kiss was very passionate.

As we reached to Jessmyn's room, I could hear her crying. I knocked her door and it was Caleb who said 'come in'. We came in.

"You had it, didn't you," I asked Jessmyn. She just nodded under Caleb's embrace.

"Can I talk to her alone," I asked, directing it to Caleb.

He whispered something into Jessmyn's ear and then he left. Edward also left after giving me a kiss.

As soon as the boys left, I went to hug Jessmyn.

"I'm scared Bells. I don't want to loose you," Jessmyn cried.

"You're not going to loose me Jess. It was just a dream. It didn't mean anything. Do you understand that?"

"It's just that I can't…" I cut her off.

"You're not going to loose this. As I said before, we're going through this together. You won't loose me and I won't loose you. We will always have each other. We're twins, right," I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah. Thank you. So did Edward tell you about him and Caleb yet," she asked, changing the subject.

No," I sighed. "I just wish they could fix this."

"Caleb told me," Jessmyn admitted.

"Mind telling me?"

"I think it would be better if Edward told you."

"Fine. Anyways, I made some calls a while ago and the funeral is going to be on a Tuesday morning," I said.

"Okay." Was all she said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that mom's already here. She's in my room, sleeping," I said.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't think so. Let's just go now. The others might be worried," I said as I stood up.

We made our way to the living room and the others were there, including mom.

We decided to eat outside for dinner and we all went with our partners but Renee went with Jessmyn and Caleb.

-Edward's car-

"Are you ever going to tell me the story about you and Caleb," I asked.

"I guess I have no choice, don't I," he said as he looked at me. I shook my head.

"Fine," he sighed. "It all began when..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know it's not that good but that's all i have. i'm really sorry.**

**Just don't forget to do one thing:**

**REVIEW.**

**It's all i ask for. and maybe i'll start a new story but i'm not yet sure.**

**REVIEW! please.**


	34. Chapter 34

**hey guys, so like someone reviewed in chapter six and told me that how did Bella got home and all. so here's the answer: she took a cab but i forgot to mention it. i'm sorry. the person was "PISTED OFF" and she/he said that i am a "DIMB AS!" hahaha. wow! so much for spellings. i'm sorry to insult her or something but i find it funny. i'm really sorry.**

**so here's the next chapter. it's all you've been waiting for.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

"Fine," I sighed. "It all began when…"

I recalled the memory of what happened before.

_Flash back: _

_We were in our fifth grade and my mom said that Alice, my cousin will be living with us from now on because her parents just died. _

_Oh and its summer._

_About Alice: she is my favorite cousin, almost like my sister. I really love her. She is always active and hyper. I don't even get her sometimes. She loves shopping and designing some clothes for fun. She likes to dress me up when she have a vacation here in Forks. She actually lives in California but from now on, she will be living with us in Forks._

"_Edward," Alice said as she ran towards me and hugged me tightly. I just laughed at her hyper-ness and hugged her back._

"_Hey Alice. I've missed you so much," I said as we broke apart._

"_Me too. I'm really excited to live with you," she said as she was jumping up and down. I swear to God to never give her coffee or sweets during the day. No, her entire life. Don't give her coffee and sweet in her entire life. Even without coffee or sweets, she is just too hyper. _

"_Me too Allie," I said._

"_So, where's my room," she asked._

"_Excited much," I teased and she playfully punched my arm._

"_Alright, alright. Let's go to your room," I said as I led her in her room._

"_I'll leave you here to unpack and settle in, okay," I said. She just nodded her head in response._

"_Oh and tomorrow, you're going with me and my best friend, Caleb," I said as I mad my way outside her room._

_You see, Caleb is my best friend. We do everything together with Carol, my girlfriend. You could actually call Caleb my partner in crime. Hahaha. Yeah, we always get in trouble in school. We used to play pranks at our teacher but them knowing us, we always get detention. And guess what? The principal is our best friend since we always meet him. Carol doesn't want to get in trouble so she doesn't join us in our pranks._

_Here I am in my bed, thinking of Carol. I was actually deciding to break-up with her. I'm not sure what my feeling about her is anymore but something tells me not to break-up with her YET._

_I woke up the next morning and the sun was surprisingly shining this morning! It rarely happens to Forks because it's always raining in here. _

"_Edward," Alice sang as she tried waking me up. I just groaned. _

"_Wake up! It's a beautiful morning," Alice sang again._

"_Five more minutes," I begged._

"_Nope. You said that we are going with your best friend," Alice said firmly. Now that's the thing about Alice, no one gets in her way. What she plans for the day, you have to go through it whether you like it or not. That's one thing I love about her. She doesn't let anyone interfere her despite her size. She is very petite and fragile._

"_Fine," I sighed in defeat. She clapped her hands in victory and went outside to leave me alone._

_I quickly changed into my clothes which Alice picked. It was some jeans and a slightly tight shirt which showed off my muscles a little bit._

_Once I was done, we ate breakfast and Alice and I are headed off to Caleb. He said that I would meet him in a diner. I didn't tell him that Alice would come over._

______

"_Dude," he said as he bumped with my fist._

"_Hey," I said. _

"_This is…"Alice cut me off._

"_Alice," she introduced herself while she stuck out her hand. Caleb was frozen for a while but a few seconds later, he took Alice's hands._

"_Caleb, Edward's best friend. Nice to meet you Alice. You look beautiful," Caleb said, not in himself today._

"_So where's Carol," I casually asked._

"_She's on her way," Caleb said while staring at Alice._

_Weird._

_I cleared my throat and both of them started to play around with their fingers._

"_Why don't we get a seat and wait for Carol," I said._

_They both agreed and Alice walked off._

"_Smooth move dude," I whispered in Caleb's ears._

"_Shut up," he said while playfully punching me._

_While we were waiting for Carol, Alice and Caleb were talking. Well, more like flirting so I am on my own thoughts._

_I was beginning to think of dumping Carol. I mean I do like her but it seems so wrong. Sure, she is great but sometimes, we couldn't get along. I'm so confused right now. But as for now, I'm sticking up with Carol. I guess I'll just have to keep it that way to keep my reputation going on. I mean, we are the most popular and cutest couple in school._

_And speaking of the Devil, she just walked inside the diner. She looked at me, then at Caleb and Alice, and back at me with a confused look. I just shrugged._

"_Hey babe," Carol said as she sat on my lap and kissed me._

"_Hey Carol," I greeted her back after we pulled away._

__________________

(Back at the car)

"So Tanya was not your first girlfriend," Bella asked, confused.

"No. Just let me end the story and you'll find out why no one knows about Carol," I said and she kept silent for the whole explanation.

___________________

"_So what's up with the two of them? And who's that girl," Carol asked, confused._

"_I don't know what's up with the two of them and that girl is my cousin. Well, more like my sister now. Didn't I tell you that my parents are going to adopt," I asked._

"_You did but I didn't expect it to be her," she said._

"_Oh. Well, what did you expect then," I asked._

"_I don't know. I just didn't expect it to be her," she said._

_*in the Cullen's house (just Edward and Alice)*_

"_Isn't Caleb just the sweetest," Alice ogled._

"_Ew! Alice, please don't talk like that about my best friend," I teased._

"_Whatever Eddie," she said._

"_Don't call me that Alice. You know how I hate those nick names. I just wanted to be called Edward," I said._

"_What about Anthony," she teased._

"_Just Edward, Alice. How hard is it to pronounce anyways," I said, annoyed is clearly heard in my voice._

"_Yeah, yeah. So is it okay for you if I go on a date with Caleb," Alice asked._

"_What? Why?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe because he is a major hottie."_

"_No Alice. I don't want you to get hurt. He is a player, you know?"_

"_We'll see about that. And besides, he just asked me out and I said yes. It would be a little rude if I said yes and hours later, I cancel on him just because my brother said so."_

"_Fine but if he hurts you, don't say I didn't warn you, okay?"_

"_I know he'll change. I just know it."_

"_Whatever Alice. Just be careful, alright?"_

"_Yes big brother. And I love you," she said as she hugged me._

"_Love you too. Alright, I'm going to my room," I said as I made my way upstairs._

"_Okay. Good night," she called out._

_I mumbled a night and I'm even sure if she heard it._

_Once my head touched my pillow, I fell asleep._

_Weeks have passed and Alice and Caleb are already official. Surprisingly, Alice was right. He did change ever since they went out._

_Carol and I are staying the same except for the fact that I became less attracted to her and she seems so far away now. I don't even get her now._

_Here I am with Alice, going to Caleb's house because we would just hang over since the summer is almost going to end._

_When we entered Caleb's house, no one was in the living room. As we went nearer, we could hear noises upstair. Well, it's more like moaning. _

_I looked at Alice, confused and she has the same look as I have._

_When I opened the door, Alice and I froze. I can't believe he did this to Alice. I knew I couldn't trust him._

"_You are so much better than Alice," Caleb said._

"_Oh, really," Carol said. How dare she ask that!_

"_Yeah. She is such a freak. She is always hyper and all. It's so annoying. I can't even stand her anymore," Caleb complained._

_That BASTARD!_

_He has the guts to do this._

_How could he do this to Alice? I mean I could understand Carol cheating on me because we weren't really in love or whatever but Caleb?_

_I will kill this guy._

_They didn't even notice us. God! They are so stupid._

_Suddenly, they looked at us. Both of them gasped. I turned to the side but I couldn't find Alice._

_Before I went to look for Alice, I went to them and punched Caleb in his face. I also had the guts to slap Carol. Not because of what she did to me but because she gave in to Caleb which made Alice hurt so badly._

_I know it's not gentlemanly to slap a girl but hey, I'm just defending Alice. I already accepted Alice like my biological sister even though she is adopted._

_I ran as fast as I could to find Alice. When I reached my car, Alice was there. Crying. Hurting._

"_Alice," I said once I got inside the driver's seat._

"_Let's just go home," she said._

_I quickly oblige. I pressed the gas hard so we were in full speed. Alice just kept on crying._

_When we reach in our house, Alice ran towards her room and locked it._

_I ran after her but I couldn't catch up._

_I knocked at her door._

"_Alice, just talk to me please," I said as I kept on knocking._

_She wouldn't answer so I just left to give her time. I went to the music room and played some of my compositions._

_I kept thinking about Alice. About what Caleb said about Alice. I mean yes, she may be hyper but she is definitely not annoying. Okay, maybe sometimes but you don't have a reason to hate her or even dislike her. She's a great person._

_And as for me, I'm okay with it because now, there's a reason for me to break-up with Carol. I just wish it was someone else but Caleb because I really don't want to see Alice get hurt. She's been through a lot ever since her parents' death._

_There's so much to think of._

_I just let all my emotions go through the composition I'm playing. The piano is the only thing that helps me forget everything. It's a part of my life to show who I really am._

_Sure, they may see me as a jerk or a jock but there's so much more about me. People just believe the camouflage._

_While I was playing the piano, Alice just sat beside me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying._

_I was about to stop playing but she motioned for me to continue._

_After I played the piano, Alice cried. I held her and just let her cry in my chest. I was rubbing her back in circles, trying to calm her down._

"_Shhh, Alice. Caleb's not even worth crying for," I said, trying to make her feel better._

"_I know but it really hurt so much because I loved him," Alice said through her sobs._

"_Just let it out for now," I said._

"_I'm going to kill that bastard," I muttered under my breath. I think Alice heard that._

"_Don't. Just don't. Let's just forget about this," Alice said._

"_Are you sure," I asked. She just nodded._

"_Okay then, this won't go anywhere," I said._

"_Thank you," she said._

"_You don't have to thank me. I'm your brother and I'll always be here for you," I said._

"_Let's just go to sleep, 'kay," I said._

"_Is it okay if I sleep beside you? I don't want to sleep alone," Alice said shyly._

"_Of course. You're my sister and as what I've said, I'm always here for you," I reassured._

_End of flashback._

"That's it," Bella asked.

"We decided not to bring it out again and we forgot about it but my anger to Caleb will always be there," I said.

"So why was Alice happy when I met Caleb," she asked.

"Well, because she doesn't want anyone to think that she has something against him."

"Oh. So where was Emmett at that time?"

"He came after a few months and he knows about it. We told him not to let anyone know about it. I don't even think Rosalie and Jasper knows."

"What happened to Carol? I mean I don't even know her or see her in school."

"She moved to California because she was ashamed of what she did and people kept on making fun of her."

"Did Caleb ever apologize?"

"Yeah but I never forgave him and Alice just told him to forget that ever happened."

"Oh. So were you two really close?"

"Who? Me and Caleb? Yeah, we were like brothers already. We do everything together. As what I've said, we were partners in crime."

"It must have really hurt to loose your best friend, huh?"

"It does but he hurt my sister and I would rather choose Alice than Caleb."

"Oh. Was that the only think that Caleb did?"

"No. You see, every time I'm interested in a girl, he always tries to steal her from me even the role as a basketball captain."

"You play basketball?"

"Yeah but not as much as I play soccer."

"Oh. Have you ever thought of forgiving him?"

"Sometimes I think about the times we had been together. Sure, I miss him but I don't know why I can't find myself to forgive him.

"Well, I think it's childish. I mean, come on! Most guys cheat on their girlfriends. You should forgive him," Bella said. How could she side with Caleb?

She must have seen the anger on my face.

"Look, I'm not siding with Caleb or anything. It's just that I don't want fights anymore. I'm so tired of it,"she said.

"You're right. I mean it was a long time ago. And I'm sure that Caleb won't do that again. Especially with Jessmyn since she is a delicate girl," I said.

"Good. Let's go outside with them because we've been here in a long time," she said. I just nodded my head and went outside to get her door.

**Bella's POV**

After he told me the story, I thought it was childish and ridiculous. You know what I mean. When a guy cheats on his girlfriend and all but I still feel sorry for Alice and Edward.

I feel sorry for Alice because she lost her lover and I feel sorry for Edward because he lost his best friend. Sure, you could get all the friends you want but it's hard to find real friends.

I'm really glad to find real friends. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were all I could ask for. And of course, my lover, Edward.

While we were eating dinner, we avoided the topic about Charlie because we know it would be a touchy subject. And whenever someone says his name, we would stay silent for a while and then we would change the topic.

Caleb and Edward were silent for the whole dinner but talk when only spoken to.

I just wish Edward will forgive Caleb. I know that Caleb won't do it again. He and Jessmyn are perfect for each other.

Look, if Alice was still with Caleb, then what would Jasper do, right? What will Jessmyn do? I'm sure she will still be the same as she was.

Things happen for a reason. It may be for a good reason or for a bad reason. It's just fate.

And I just know the reason for Charlie's death. The reason would be for us to be closer. For Jessmyn, Jasper, Rosalie and I to be closer. You see? Everything happens for a reason.

"Guys, I think we should get some rest," I suggested.

They all agreed and went to the cars. The same arrangements as we got here.

"Are you ever going to forgive him," I asked once we got inside the car.

"I don't have a choice, do I," he said. I just shrugged my shoulders.

Silence…

"I'm going to forgive him," he whispered. I could barely hear him.

I didn't answer. I kept thinking about Charlie. I mean if I shouldn't have left the house, I could spend more time with him. I could get to know him more. I would really miss Charlie.

"Bella, are you okay," Edward asked, pure concern is heard in his voice.

I didn't even realized that I cried. Not until Edward wiped it away.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking," I said honestly.

"What were you thinking about," he asked, totally curious.

"About…Charlie," I whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said as the car stopped.

"Well, this is my stop," I said as I looked at Charlie's house. You see, I've been accompanying Jessmyn because I don't want her to be alone in the house. I knew she might break down or something.

"I'll see you on Tuesday, okay," he said and I just nodded my head.

"Bye, love," he said as he pulled me in a kiss.

"Bye, Edward. Good night," I said as I opened the door and go out but Edward stopped me.

"I love you, Bells," he said sincerely.

"As I love you," I said and gave him a peck on the lips and finally went out.

As I went to bed, I couldn't find sleep. I was pretty much occupied with the thoughts of Charlie.

After how many hours of thiking, sleep finally found me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know my story is getting worse but i don't have anything. please help me and i'm sorry for the late updates. and about what happened between edward and Caleb. i know it's not that much but it's all i got. i'm really sorry.**

**i hope you won't hate me for this and i think this story is about to end. i'm messing this story up and again, i'm sorry. **

**i know i keep on saying sorry but i can't help it. I'm really sorry. really.**

**oh and you guys don't really review. i'm so sad.**

**please REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**hey guys. **

**i'm sorry to disappoint you but this is not a update. i'm also sorry for not updating in a very long time. it's just that i have a major writer's block and i'm planning on ending this story soon because it's getting boring, don't you think?**

**and as i said, i can't update everyday because of work. and did you notice how i could update evreyday when there is school? it's very wierd and now that it is summer, i don't update very often.**

**and thank you for reading this. **

**again, i'm sorry for disappointing you badly.**

**i'm still coming up with ideas on the next chapter. i actually have it already but it's not half was finish so if you have ideas or suggestions, please tell me through reviews or private messages. **

**please help me guys and i'm also planning a new story but i'm not sure if i can post it right away cause i want to finish this story first. i don't want to divide my attention to two stories.**

**my apologies, **

**vinvinong86.**


	36. Chapter 36

**hey guys. this is not a long chapter. this is what i meant by not half way through. and i know you are wondering why I posted it.**

**well, it is because i want to post something before my birthday. and it's coming in less than an hour here in philippines. hahaha.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jessmyn's POV**

Sigh.

I still couldn't bare the pain that's in my chest. It hurts so much to have a father die.

That day when I found out about what happened to Charlie, I felt numb just crying on my bed with no one by my side. I could feel the heavy weight of my heart. The pain was so heavy that I couldn't even take it anymore.

The other part of me just wanted to die and be with my dad forever but the other part told me that I still have my duties here on earth. Like Caleb, Bella, my mom and everyone else I cared about. I couldn't just leave them.

Here I am in my bed, thinking of things.

After dinner, Caleb drove me and my mom back to my house. I don't even know what to do after Charlie's funeral. I know that Rosalie and Jasper invited me to live with them but I can't just intrude their lives like that. I'm not even sure if the Cullens want me to stay in their house. You know since they also have some sleepover there sometimes.

I can't seem to find sleep so I just took a long hot bath. I turned on the faucet and let the tub fill with water. Yes, we have a bath tub.

After the bath tub was filled with water, I took off my clothes and went inside the tub.

The hot water actually helped me relax. It made me forget all my thoughts for a second.

I practically fell asleep in the tub until I felt someone shaking me.

"Jessmyn. You need to go to bed," a sleepy voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a sleepy Bella in front of me.

"What are you doing in here," I asked.

"Well, I was suppose to use the bathroom but I saw that the lights were on so I waited for a few minutes but no one came out so I went inside and found you sleeping in the bath tub," she said, still sleepy.

"Oh. Sorry. Just give me about 3 minutes then I'll be done," I said and she went outside the bathroom.

I quickly got up and drained the water inside the tub. I dried myself and changed into my clothes. I also brushed my teeth.

"I'm done Bells," I said as I opened the door.

"Alright," she said and went inside the bathroom.

I went straight into my bedroom and laid in the bed, just thinking until Bella peeked in the door.

"Can I sleep with you? I can't sleep alone in my bed," she whispered so that mom won't wake up.

"Sure," I said as I moved and made space for her. There really is ebough space for both of us or maybe even three persons since it is a king size bed.

"Thanks," she said as she slid inside the comforters.

"No problem. I also don't want to sleep alone in this big bed," I said as I yawned.

"We better sleep now," she said, also yawning.

And with that, we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling a little tight in the bed.

I turned around to find someone sleeping beside me. It was not Bella but It was my mother, Renee.

Since when did she get in here?

Oh well, might as well get up and just let her sleep.

I went downstairs only to find Bella cooking breakfast.

I guess she didn't notice me because when she turned around, she almost dropped the pancakes.

"You scare the shit out of me Jess," Bella said as she placed her hands in her chest.

"Sorry Bells. I didn't mean to scare you. Anyways, how did mom get in the bed," I asked.

"I don't know. Guess she just slept with us not noticing," Bella said.

"Oh. Okay." Was all I said.

"Here, eat something and I'll just call mom," Bella said as she handed me a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks," I said and she went up stairs to wake mom up.

Tuesday went by slowly.

My mom went down to eat breakfast with me. We just stayed silent, not knowing what to do or say. Then the others came and we just spent our time prepsring for the funeral.

Alice already bought black dresses for us. I even wonder how she got my and my mom's size. Bella jujst told me not to under estimate Alice.

Edward still haven't forgave Caleb and it was still awkward.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm sorry if it's bad but that's all came up to my mind and the next chapter will be the funeral.**

**please review. i'm getting less and lesser reviews each chapter and i'm really sad. i hope you're not mad at me for not updating all the time.**

**again, REVIEW!**

**thanks guys and make my birthday happy! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**hey guys, i just changed jessmyn's speech for charlie. thanks to _a-may92 _for the changes.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Tuesday went by quickly. Edward and I just cuddled with each other, not wanting to talk. Same goes for everyone else. We were just sitting around but time happens to be fast.

Everything happens so fast. I still can't accept the fact that Charlie's gone. Actually, none of us have accepted it yet.

Here I am, taking a long hot shower to prepare the funeral for Charlie.

Sigh.

After I took a shower, I changed into the black dress which Alice bought for us. Yes, Alice actually bought black dresses for us. I also dried my hair and did not in bother putting make-up on. I wasn't in the mood to do anything.

After I was ready, I took out my sunglasses, which Alice also bought together with the dresses, and woke up Jessmyn to get ready.

"Jessy, we have to get ready," I said as I shook her body.

"Mmmm… Just five more minutes," she groaned.

"Fine but suite yourself. I'll let mom go first and you know how long she takes in the shower and you will not have time to get ready," I threatened.

"Fine, fine. I'm up," she said while rubbing her eyes and try to get up.

"Alright, I'll just go and prepare breakfast, as usual. Oh, after you're done with everything, could you wake mom up," I said as I went my way outside her room.

"Okay." I heard her mumble.

As I was cooking some bacon, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I immediately knew who it was.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear. I shivered at his voice. It feels so good to be with him.

"Hi Edward. Want some bacon," I asked and turned around to give him a kiss.

"Sure. It smells wonderful," he said and he sat in the dining table.

I gave him some bacon and eggs after I cooked the food.

He took a big bite and moaned, "This is so delicious Bells."

"Thanks," I replied as I sat down beside him and ate some bacon and egg.

Silence…

"Are you okay," Edward asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," I admitted, "I don't know if I can do this."

He pulled me in a hug and said, "Shhh... It's okay Bells. I'll always be here for you."

"Promise," I tried to reassure.

"I promise. Forever," he reassured.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said and he kissed my forehead.

"Awe! So cute," someone squealed.

I turned around and saw 9 faces lined up in the doorway, from top to bottom. Whoa!

"Esme? Carlisle," I said, not believing that they are here.

"My condolence, my dear," Esme said as she ran towards me and hugged me.

After we broke apart, I just nodded my head. I know that it's not good to say 'thank you' when someone says condolence. I don't know why but that's what they say. **(AN: that's our tradition here. We never say thank you when someone says condolence but I don't know with yours since I'm from the Philippines.)**

"Yeah, we're just here to mourn for Charlie. He was a good friend of mine too," Carlisle said.

"Oh. So, do you, guys, want something to eat," I asked them. They all nodded and ran to the dining table. I chuckled silently because they looked so eager to have food. I mean they just stared at me and Edward even though they were hungry.

"Here you go," I said as I served the bacon and eggs. Edward and I just went to the family room and waited for them since we already ate.

"What are you going to say," Edward asked. I turned to look at him since I was sitting in his lap.

"I don't think I'm going to make a speech. It's not my thing and I guess Jessmyn should be the one doing it," I said.

"Oh." Was all he said.

We just stayed silent, enjoying each other's companion as I mourned for Charlie.

"Bella, Edward, we need to go," Carlisle said calmly.

We nodded our heads and got up.

We only brought 3 cars with us. The Cullens, except for Esme, Carlisle and Edward, and the Hales rode in Emmett's jeep. Carlisle, Esme, Renee, Jessmyn and Caleb rode in Carlisle's car. And guess what? I rode with Edward, alone.

When we reached to the church where Charlie was in, we took a seat in front.

Jessmyn sat beside me and Renee sat beside Jessmyn. The others were at the back of us because only family members should stay in front.

The mass for Charlie had started and now it was finished. It's time for the family members to say something.

"… Here is Renee. She will say some things about Charlie," someone said.

Renee got up and went in front.

"Well, as you can see, Charlie and I divorced. During our high school time, he was the best boyfriend I had. Well, he was the only boyfriend I have. We married too young and we thought we loved each other but we didn't. We just realized that it was just high school love and that we should be friends so we divorced. But we are still in good terms.

"There's not much to say about Charlie but he was a good man," Renee said, crying and went to sit down.

Jessmyn soon followed.

"Well, Charlie was the best dad in the entire world. And I know that no one can ever replace him. He made me so proud to be who I am, an individual, and he loved me for who I am. He loved Bella and I so much, even though he hardly ever showed emotion. I know he cared for us deeply. He always tried to make a conversation every time I came home from school, even if it was just about the simple things. It was the way that he showed he cared, and I really appreciated that. He really cared about Bella and I. It makes me so proud to be a member of the Swan family. He always respected my privacy, was never overbearing, allowing me to make my own decisions and mistakes, as long as I kept some boundaries.

"I love him so much and I know that he loved me too. Even though he is gone, I know that here is watching over me.

"Dad, wherever you are, I hope you are at peace. And don't you ever forget us. I love you and I hope to see you soon." Jessmyn said as she started to break down. She started to walk back to us and sat down beside me.

I gave her a hug and Renee also joined in.

Now, we are in the cemetery where Charlie is going to be buried. This part would be the saddest part. Aside from burying Charlie, you have to say goodbye to him one last time before he goes away.

I zoned out when the priest was saying something and I just cried with Jessmyn and Renee.

"And may God bless his soul," the priest said as he showered Charlie's coffin in holy water.

The priest then handed us the holy water to let us sprinkle the coffin.

As we did this, tears would not stop falling from our eyes.

We also threw some flowers at Charlie before he was buried.

They were now burying Charlie under the ground.

"Dad…Please…No…" Jessmyn was sobbing uncontrollably while reaching for Charlie's coffin but Caleb held her.

"Don't…I…He can't…" I can't even form a sentence. Just like Jessmyn. It's so hard for us to let go of him.

Renee was just crying there, unable to speak anything.

By now, they were

"Dad…No, Dad…" I trailed off.

And that's where I officially lost it. I was on my knees, crying helplessly. Jessmyn and Renee did the same thing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay guys. I'm back. yay! aren't you happy? i'm not because i haven't updated in a while and i'm really sorry for that. and i'm also sorry if there are any wrong grammars in this story. well, i can't keep you waiting.**

**ENJOY!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jessmyn's POV**

Renee, Bella and I were on our knees, crying helplessly. We couldn't stop crying. Charlie really means to us. And I could tell that I won't get over him that quickly.

Caleb was just at my back, comforting me. I know why he didn't try to stop me from crying helplessly. It's because he doesn't want me to keep my grief inside me. It's not healthy not to let out your feelings.

When people were starting to leave, the three of us made no move. We were still on our knees.

After everyone left, except for the Swan's, Cullen's and the Hale's, we were just standing there, looking at Charlie's grave.

"We should go now and have some rest," Carlisle said.

We all agreed silently except for Renee who said she wanted some time alone with Charlie and went our to the respective cars.

"Are you okay," Caleb whispered in my ear. We were in the backseat with Carlisle in the driver's seat and Esme in the passenger seat.

Instead of lying, I shook my head 'no.'

"I feel like shit," I admitted and he pulled me closer. I snuggled in his arms and fell asleep.

**Renee's POV**

After I escorted them to the car, I went back to Charlie.

"Hey there big boy," I said as I chuckled. "Do you know how much I miss you," I asked. "I know I've said bad things about you the day I left you but I didn't really mean those things. Did you remember how we met?" I laughed as I recalled the memory. "You called me 'Hey sweet thing' and I snapped back at you for calling me that.

"And when you asked me out for the fifth time, I finally agreed because you were so annoying. And so you agreed to pick me up at my house on a Friday night. You also said that I should wear something formal and so I did. When you came to pick me up, you brought you motorcycle and I was so furious at you because I was wearing a dress and you were just wearing some jeans and a sweatshirt. Then I just decided to cancel our date since I said that you're not worth my time.

"And the following week, you kept apologizing to me but I never forgave you until you sang me a song with the entire school population looking at you. You also confessed your feelings for me and we were inseparable until our love began to fade away.

"What happen with us Charlie? What was wrong with our relationship? You were drifting apart," I cried.

"But you know what, even though you were drifting apart, I still loved you. I know the girls will really miss you. They kept asking about you when they were little. I even told them how we met and they were awed by you. They even told me that they wish someone would do that to them," I laughed, "I just hope you're at peace now.

"I love you, Charlie."

And with that I stood up but not before wiping away the tears that fell.

I decided to just walk around until I get home. Well, the girls' home. I needed some time to think.

I guess I'll just have to move on with my life in Jacksonville. Yes, I live in Jacksonville now. I moved a few months ago.

I also met this guy, Phil. He seems like a cool guy. I told them that we should take it slow and he just agreed, he's a nice guy. I just hope my girls will like him.

As I walked down the streets, I was thinking about the memories Charlie and I shared together. Some may be happy, peaceful, disturbing and I couldn't even imagine the pain I left for him.

I know we were on good terms once he accepted the fact that we were drifting apart but I couldn't help but wonder how he was doing whilei took good care of the girls.

The girls knew how I missed their dad but we never talked about it.

I haven't notice that I arrived at the girls' home. I went inside and went to check on the girls but they were asleep in Bella's bed. I went in and joined them in their sleep. I know it's still in the afternoon but we were exhausted from the…you know.

**Edward's POV **

When we arrive in their house, Bella was still asleep so I carried her to her bed.

When I went for the door, Caleb was helping Jessmyn to Bella's bed. I waited in the family room for Caleb.

"Caleb, we need to talk," I said as he appeared in the family room.

"What about," he asked.

"Can we go somewhere? I don't want to talk in here," I said as I made my way towards my car.

"Hop in," I said as I went in my car.

He quickly obliged and I drove to a café near by.

We went up to the counter first to get some drinks. I turned to face him.

"What do you want," I asked him.

"I'll just have a café mocha latte," he replied. I nodded and faced the cashier.

"I'll have a swiss mocha latte and a café mocha latte," I told the lady that was working in the café.

"Okay, that'll be $3.45," she said.

I handed her the money and went to a table that is far away from the others. Caleb just followed behind.

"Caleb," I began. He looked up at me.

"Edward, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to, you know. It just happened. She corrupted my mind," Caleb rambled on and on.

Just then the waitress came in and placed our drinks in the table.

"Thank you," I said and he gave me a confused look.

"For what?"

"For making it easy for me to break up with her. I've been planning on doing that weeks before you know what happened. I just didn't know how to explain it to her."

"Oh."

"Look, I came here to say I forgive you and so does Alice. She wasn't really mad at you. And I don't know why."

"So you think I'm still sorry," he joked. This was the Caleb that was my best friend.

"Shut up, man," I said as I punched him playfully.

"I'm really sorry, Edward. I know it would be hard to go back from where we used to be but I hope we could be friends. As a start," he said seriously. I just nodded. "So, things won't be awkward now, right?"

"Nope unless you break Jessy's heart," I threatened.

"That won't be a problem… Damn! I'm even head over heals for her. She's just great in every way,"he said and I could see the love in his eyes as he said it.

"Same goes for Bella here. She's just great, man. It's like she knows what I need," I said.

"Dude, let's stop this. We look like gays for talking like this," he said.

"Yep. Same old Caleb," I said and we laughed.

"Hmmm… Let's go. I think that sister of yours got a plan for Bella and Jessmyn's birthday," he said.

"Knowing Alice, yeah. You're right. We should help then since it's our girls' birthday," I said as I got up. He also got up.

"So what do you plan on giving Jessy," I asked once we were in the car.

"I don't know. What about you? What are you going to give Bella?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something."

We talked about random things while going to my house. We were catching up and I'm really glad that I listened to Bella.

Once we were inside the house, everyone stared at us in shock. I explained everything to them and they all went back on planning the Swan twins' birthday.

While they were planning, I was thinking about what I will give Bella.

I could give her a necklace.

Nah! Too common.

Maybe a bracelet.

Could be.

Or a charm bracelet.

Maybe. I'll just put that to my list.

I could give her a book from Jane Austen.

Could be.

The list went on and on until I made my decisions while the others were planning on what to do.

"So did we get everything already," Alice asked everyone. They all nodded except for me. Alice turned to me and said, "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get everything I said?" I shook my head 'no.'

"Alright. I'll repeat it one last time. This is what we have to do…" she told us the plan. Well, more like she told me.

**AN: I was going to stop here but I figured that it's been so long since I last updated so i'll make it longer. Aren't you happy?**

**Alice's POV **_*The day before Bella and Jessmyn's Birthday in the Cullen's house*_

So everything was going as it was planned to be. I really miss Bella already. We've been too busy making plans and phone calls and stuffs for her surprise party.

"Okay everyone! We need everything to be ready by tomorrow. Edward and Caleb are making Bella and Jessmyn busy until tomorrow. They don't know about the party so let's get going. We need everything to be perfect," I told the rest of the gang and with Esme and Carlisle. They said they wanted to help so I let them.

"What if they don't like it," Emmett asked.

"They will. Well, Bella might be a little mad but I'm sure she'll like it," Rosalie said.

"Yeah. She will love it, no matter what," Esme said.

"Come on, guys. Let's go to work," Jasper said as he got up.

See that's the thing why I like Jasper. He always follows me. He never complains although I never take advantage of him.

We are so perfect for each other.

Okay, enough drooling over Jasper. I need to make this perfect.

We placed all things in their places. We still have a lot of things to do but I know we will finish this by tomorrow.

I glanced up at my watch and it read 9:32 pm.

What?!

We only worked for about 5 hours and we headed home. The party will not be held in here but it will be held somewhere. We still have to keep Bella away from this house because the things needed for the party were in here.

Just then Edward came in with Caleb.

Ever since Edward forgave Caleb, they became closer than ever. Don't get me wrong, I was still hurt about what Caleb did to me but it's alright. Jasper was there for me. He helped me with everything.

"Is everything ready," Edward asked me.

"Almost. We'll be finish by tomorrow afternoon. Well, the boys will be doing it because we have to get Jessmyn and Bella ready tomorrow," I said.

"Alright," he said.

"What did you get for Bella," I asked. He never told any of us what he got for Bella.

"Wait and see tomorrow," he smirked and went to the boys.

Urgh! I can't wait anymore. I want to know what he got for Bella. Everyone knows that Caleb got Jessmyn.

Anyways, the boys were playing some video games while Esme, Rosalie and I were talking in my room about tomorrow's event. Carlisle was in his study. He said he was going over some files.

Tomorrow will be the best birthday party thrown ever. We already sent the invitations to the guests saying that it will be a surprise party for Bella and Jessmyn. And from what i've heard, everyone's excited.

**Bella's POV**

Today is the day before I turn 18. I wonder what they have planned for us. Edward's been keeping me from their house and I rarely got to see the rest of the gangs. I missed them so much.

Caleb, Jessmyn, Edward and I are having a double date. The boys were actually the ones who planned this. Jessmyn and I just agreed since we didn't have anyhting to do and the gang are always busy.

The boys just planned on a picnic and spend the rest of the time talking. We also watched a movie.

I'm really glad Edward forgave Caleb. I mean, look at them! It seems that it never happened.

Jessmyn is also happy and content with her life.

The day ended when we had to go home. It was already 9:17 pm by the time we got home.

I went to bed an hour later. I'm still with Jessmyn. Rosalie packed some of my clothes and dropped it off in Jessmyn's house.

Tomorrow is going to be hell. I'm sure Alice already planned something and she said that she will come over and help us get dressed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So edward finally forgave caleb! yay!!**

**anyways, guys, do you have any ideas for the party? or the gifts that caleb will give to jessmyn. i already know what edward will give to bella but i'm not yet sure.**

**if you have ideas, let me know. i'll give you credit for it. and if you want me to advertise your story, i could put it in the next chapter so you'll have more readers. hahaha.**

**oh and maybe the next chapter will be the last or two more. it depends. maybe but i'm not yet sure.**

**also, please read my friend's story. it's entitled DECISIONS by _camannecullen. _it's in my profile. please read it. it's really good though she's almost done with it.**

**REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys. i'm back. so i've decided that this will be the last chapter. i know it's sad that the story's ending. well, here goes the last chapter.**

**Bella's POV**

Here I am, in my room with Alice fixing my hair and make-up. Well, at least it's just her. Rosalie is with Jessmyn.

Today's my birthday and I really hope that they didn't do anything special.

"Okay. So you're done with your hair and make-up. Now go change. The dress is in your bed. I'll go and check with Rose," Alice said.

I slowly obeyed and went to get the dress. It was simple blue, strapless dress. It was up to my knee. It fit perfectly but I haven't seen myself yet. Alice won't let me.

I went to Jessmyn's room and went in. Alice was helping Rosalie with the finishing touches.

They turned to look at me and they all gasped.

"What?! You think it looks bad," I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Bella, you," Alice said.

"Look," Rosalie continued.

"Amazing," Jessmyn finished the sentence.

"Uhh.. Thanks, I guess," I said shyly.

"Wait till Edward sees you," Jessmyn commented and she winked.

"Shut up Jess. You wait till Caleb sees you," I said.

"Come on, Jess," Rosalie said.

"You should change now and we should also change, Rose," Alice said. Both of them went and it was just me and Jessmyn.

"Do you have a clue on what they're planning," I asked as I helped her get dressed. She has the same dress as me except hers was green.

"Nope. Not a clue. Even a little clue," Jessmyn said.

"Oh."

"Come on, Bells. It's going to be fun. I promise," she assured.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. I want to see myself in the mirror," I said, getting excited.

"Geesh, Bells. Rosalie and Alice have been rubbing into you," Jessmyn said as she finished dressing. Both of us laughed at what she said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Come on," she said as she pulled me in the full length mirror.

I gasped in shock. There were two girls in front of us who looked stunning. The girl on the right side was wearing a blue dress. The dress brought up her curves. Her hair was curled up just below her shoulders and the side was pinned up. And the girl to the left was wearing a green dress. It also brought up her curves. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with some shining pins on it. Both girls really look beautiful. And their make-up was just perfect. Everything looked perfect.

And that's when I realized that it was me and Jessmyn.

"Girls, put your shoes on," Alice demanded as she gave us the shoes. More like death traps. "And Bella, I will take no argument for this. Just do what I say."

"Fine," I said already knowing that it was useless to argue with Alice.

Our shoes were at least 4 inches high. I mean, how can I walk? I guess I'll just have to manage.

We walked towards the family room where Alice and Rosalie were. Both of them really looked beautiful. Rosalie's spaghetti strap dress was red and it went flawless through her body. Alice's strapless yellow dress went up to her mid thigh. Both of them really looked sexy.

"Here put this on," Rosalie said as she handed us some big handkerchief.

Jessmyn and I looked confused but we took it.

"Put it around your head. We want to surprise you," Alice said.

"Of course," I said sarcastically but placed the hanky around my head.

Soon, the car came to a stop.

"We're here," Rosalie declared.

"Anyways, just stay here and Edward and Caleb will get you guys," Alice said and they got off just before either if us could reply.

"What now," Jessmyn asked after we were left alone.

"We just want as what they've told us," I said.

"Alright," she replied.

Ten minutes have past and Edward and Caleb were not here yet.

"Shouldn't they be here by now," I asked.

"I have no idea," Jessmyn said.

Just then, I heard the door open.

"You look breathtaking," some one whispered very closely in my ears. That voice made me shiver. It was the voice of an angel.

Someone took the hanky off my head and there, right in front of me, stood Edward Cullen in a suit.

He held out his hand for me and I gladly took it. I turned around and saw that Jessmyn was already gone.

"They went ahead of us," he explained. I just nodded, still dazzled by him. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," I said.

He led me to a pathway. The pathway was lighted in its sides. I don't know where this leads us but as long as Edward was with me, I feel safe.

We kept walking until I saw a very huge, white tent. So this is where the party is held.

"It's so beautiful, Edward. I can't believe you guys did this," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you are," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I said before giving him a kiss. We soon broke apart.

"Happy birthday, my love," he said. "Now let's go. We need to make your entrance. Jessmyn already did hers."

"Do I have to? Can't I just sneak-in in the back and enjoy the party," I pouted. He just chuckled.

"It's going to be okay. And besides, I'll right beside you," he assured.

"Fine," I gave in.

We walked towards the entrance but stopped before we went in. I looked at Edward in confusion.

"Just wait," he said.

"And now for the second birthday celebrant: Bella," Emmett boomed through the microphone.

And we entered inside. All eyes were on us. I could feel my cheeks burning.

Edward just kept holding my hands until we reached in the table with the gang.

"Guy, thank you so much. This is so wonderful," I said.

I looked around and it was so beautiful. Better than the outside. There was an ice sculpture which formed 'Bella and Jessmyn.' And above the ice sculpture, there was a sign that said 'Happy 18th Birthday to.' There were also some dancers dancing on the stage.

Then we started partying. I actually had a great time. Edward and I just kept Dancing and I also drank some alcohol.

"And an hour before the day end, let's sing a happy birthday to both of the celebrants," Alice said through the microphone.

Jessmyn and I were standing in front of a big crowd with a huge cake in front of us.

The crowd was also singing the 'happy birthday song.'

Before we blew the candles, we had some picture taking with our friends.

"Okay. Now, it's time for both of them to blow the candle and guys, let's sing happy birthday one more time," Emmett said.

We blew the candle and everyone clapped.

"Alright guys, let's go outside and enjoy the fireworks," Jasper said.

All of us went outside and waited for the fireworks.

It soon ended. It was so beautiful. This was the best birthday I ever had.

Someone pulled me out of the crowd and led me somewhere.

"Edward where are we going," I asked.

"It's time for me to give you your gift," he said.

"Edward, I already told you not to give me one," I whined. I always hate people buying things for me.

"But I wanted to. Just please be good. It's your birthday. It's the only time that I could spoil you," he said.

"Fine," I said. Truth is I wanted to know what Edward will give me.

"Close your eyes and open your hands," he ordered and I did as I was told to.

He placed something in my hands and whispered, "Open you eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw a velvet box in my hands.

"Edward what is this," I asked.

"Just open it and find out for yourself," he said.

I opened it and was shocked by the thing he gave me.

It was a charm bracelet. There was a heart- shaped locket which held a picture of me and Edward. At the front of the locket, it said 'Forever.' There was also a piano and a swan in the bracelet.

"Do you like it," he asked.

"No," I said. He frowned. "I love it." Then he made the biggest smile ever.

He took the bracelet from me and placed it around my wrist.

"Thank you, Edward," I said and kissed him passionately and deeply. I slowly placed my hand on his neck and the other on in his hair. He also placed his hands in my waist to bring me closer.

We pulled apart, gasping for some air.

"Don't thank me yet. There's one more. Come on," he said as he pulled me.

"Where are we going," I asked for the second time.

"The second part of you gift," he said.

"Edward, this is already enough," I whined.

He didn't say anything.

We suddenly stopped in front of a tree.

'what are doing in a tree," I asked.

"Just stop asking questions, Bella," he chuckled.

Silence…

"Look at the tree," he suddenly said.

I looked at the tree closely and there was something written on it.

**Jessmyn's POV **(After the fireworks)

After the fireworks ended, Caleb pulled me away from the crowd.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Getting away from the crowd," he said.

He kept pulling me until we arrived at a place where there was some fireflies.

"So it's time for me to give you my gift. No complaining, okay," he said already knowing that I'll complain.

"Fine," I said.

"Okay, so do you remember when you always talk about Rome and how you wanted to go there," he asked. I nodded, not knowing where this will lead to. "So I've been thinking that it's already summer and we should go there for vacation. I already bought the tickets. Just the two of us."

"Oh. My. God," I squealed and kissed him passionately. I locked my hands on his neck and he placed his hands on my waist, bringing me closer.

We then pulled apart.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"So you really like it," he asked.

"I love it," I said before pulling him for another kiss.

"I love you," he said as we pulled apart. "You are everything to me."

"I love you, too," I said and I pulled him into a hug.

AN: I decided to stop here but then again I knew I haven't updated in ages so I'll just continue and I know you're all anxious to see what's written on the tree.

**Bella's POV**

The writings on the tree brought me to confusion.

It carved:

"Bella and Edward's Property" (AN: Bet you weren't expecting that! Wait till you know what it means.)

I looked up to Edward in confusion. He just pointed at the top of the tree. I followed his finger and gasped in shock.

"What do you think," he asked.

"It's amazing. How did you manage to build it," I asked.

"I got some help with Emmett, Jasper and Caleb," he said.

I looked up at the tree house again. It looks so beautiful and big. I can't believe he made this for me.

"Want to go inside? It's a lot more interesting," he said. I just nodded my head, not knowing what to say.

He led me to a ladder at the other side of the tree.

I climbed up and he followed.

The inside was breathtaking. There was a photo of me and Edward on one side of the wall. And there were things that were displayed which were part of our previous dates like the movie tickets and stuff. It was so beautiful. And the lights were dim orange. There were no chairs but a carpet on the floor which we could sit on.

"I figured since we usually stay in our meadow, we could now stay here," he said. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

He sat down and pulled me in between his legs.

"I love you," he whispered closely in my ears.

"As I love you."

"You will be forever my love," he said as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Forever," both of us sighed together.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do you think? you think it's enough? or you still want one last chapter?**

**anyways, i wasn't even expecting that edward will build a tree house. it just popped out of my mind. i was only going to give bella the charm bracelet but my hands weren't satisfied. so yeah, a tree house.**

**and also, jessmyn's gift was not planned. i didn't know what came over me so i'm sorry if it sucked.**

**and i want to thank you all for sticking up to me. it really means a lot to me.**

**oh and please read the story Coincidence I think Not! – By Nilya2397. thanks.**

**oh and i think i'm going to post a new story some time next week or maybe even this week. please give it a try.**

**and guys, can you please review one last time? please?**

**REVIEW on last time. i love you guys!!**


End file.
